Shattered
by BitterSweetImagination
Summary: Carolina's life is ripped apart when the dead begin to walk and along with her parents Kenny and Katjaa and younger brother Duck, she tries to survive but cannot possibly imagine what tomorrow will bring.
1. A New World

Shattered

Carolina's life is ripped apart when the dead begin to walk and along with her parents Kenny and Katjaa and younger brother Duck, tries to survive.

Chapter

"Ken! Do not speak about my sister in that way!" Katjaa shot her husband an annoyed look as they drove along the motorway. Carolina rolled her eyes, it had not been a good visit to her aunts.

Her father shook his head, "I'm sorry Kat, but we are NOT givin' her any money. She'll spend it on stupid shit she doesn't need!" he growled, keeping his eyes on the road, "we got enough problems without taking hers on."

"Dad said a bad word, can I say it too?" Duck asked, sitting beside his sister, Carolina shook her head fondly at him.

"Nope, but you can say shoot instead."

Her mother clearly wasn't happy about this and didn't let it go, "We need to help out family," she insisted "and right now my sister needs us."

"Why doesn't Aunt Nina just sell her house and downsize?" Carolina suggested, wanting the arguing to stop, "she doesn't need all those rooms and when she gets another job, she can buy nice things again."

"Because your aunt is a snob," her father snorted, "she'd rather die than admit to being poor."

"Kenny!"

"Enough! I'm done talkin' about her, damn, everytime we visit her we end up arguing," Kenny snapped.

Carolina looked out of the window and wished they were home already, her parents weren't talking and Duck was happy with his game, something about shooting aliens, and she wished her phone had battery so she could text her friends. "Hey, 'Lina is Chip still coming to dinner tonight?" her father asked, glancing at her in the rearview mirror.

Carolina rolled her eyes again, her dad was in denial of her breaking up with Chris or Chip as he was known at school, "Dad, we broke up, Chip isn't my boyfriend so NO, he is not coming to dinner."

"I'm hungry, can we stop for chips, please!"

Katjaa snorted, "I didn't like him, he was rude and always late driving her home."

"I liked him," Kenny said shaking his head, "he seemed like a good kid to me."

"Mom, when will we be home, I'm hungry," Duck whined, dropping his game into his lap, now bored of it.

Katjaa smiled lovingly at her son, "Don't worry Ducky, it won't be long now."

"I need to pee too!" he said, giving his mother puppy-dog eyes.

"Well, we can pull over and you can go into the bushes son," Kenny said jokingly.

Katjaa slapped his arm playfully, "Ken, don't be disgusting, is there nowhere with a toilet nearby?"

Kenny glanced at the petrol level, "There's a gas station up ahead, we can stop there and his Highness can use the bathroom."

They pulled into the gas station and Kenny pointed out the toilet just in front of them at Duck, "Straight in and out, ya' hear me?" he said firmly, "if you need me, just shout I won't be far away."

Carolina looked out the window and wondered where everyone was, there was a lot of people in the diner but hardly any cars. "So how do you think dad is taking the break-up?" she asked her mom sarcastically.

Katjaa chuckled and looked behind at her daughter, "Don't worry honey, he'll soon get over it," she said smiling, "he's the only boy you dated that liked fishing, probably why your father liked him so much."

Carolina smiled back at her mom, "Just hope he doesn't keep in touch, that'll be a little weird."

Watching as her dad filled up the gas tank, she seen him glance up and suddenly freeze and charge over to the toilets, looking over she seen a drunk, stumbling man coming up behind Duck. Her dad pushed him off Duck and he grabbed him and ran back into the car, Carolina watched as the drunk struggled to get up but she herself froze when she seen that half his face was chewed up.

"Ken, you haven't pai-"

"No time, we gotta get the fuck outta here," Kenny said, quickly starting up the car.

"What's going on?" Katjaa asked, sounding scared, "Ken, you're scaring me."

As the car drove away, Carolina watched as someone came running out of the gas station looking terrified but the man .. whatever it was, grabbed at his leg and fell on him, she felt bile come up her throat as she saw the drunk start to ... _eat the man._

Knowing her face must be pale, she glanced at her father in the rearview mirror with a terrified look in her eyes and he looked equally as scared.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

Carolina trembled in the back as her dad continued driving, he had filled in her mom at what he had seen once Duck had finally fallen asleep and she gasped and looked close to tears. As they drove, people ran out onto the road, or at least she thought they were people. The last time, all they seen was a snarling face before her dad ran them over, she had tried not to scream so she wouldn't scare Duck but it had been hard not too.

There were some scared people, screaming for the car to stop but her dad didn't stop. Not till the truck made some weird noises and he cursed loudly. "What's wrong?" Katjaa asked, noticing the annoyed look on Kenny's face.

"Damn radiator," Kenny sighed, he looked ahead and spotted a house in a distance, "mabye they can help us. We won't get far the truck in this shape."

Driving up to the driveway, he slowed down and switched off the ignition, Carolina seen an old man sitting on the porch stand slowly and look at them. "Stay in here," Kenny told them firmly, "I'll go see if they'll help."

Carolina watched as her dad walked up to the man and begin talking to him, she caught a little of their conversation, "_..drunk ... my children... wife... truck won't go... help."_

The man seemed to think about it before he nodded and pointed to the barn, her dad came back and opened her mom's door, "So, will he help us?" Katjaa asked.

"Yup, we can spend the night in the barn and in the morning we can work on the truck," Kenny said, "and his wife's gonna make us some food and in return, tomorrow, we help with some chores."

"Work on a farm?" Duck asked excitedly, waking up at the car door opening, "cool!"

Carolina hopped out and held the door open for Duck, he held onto his mother's hand and they followed Kenny to the front porch where he sat down on the steps. Katjaa sat beside him, with Duck in the middle and Carolina chose to sit on the ground. An elderly looking woman came out with a tray and smiled at them, "Here, Hershel said you've not eaten," she said, handing the tray to Kenny, "made y'all up some sandwiches."

"Thank you, that is very kind," Katjaa smiled gratefully, "the children haven't eaten."

Carolina surpressed an eye roll, she was seventeen, not seven. Hardly a child.

They ate the sandwiches quickly and the old man who Carolina suspected was Hershel, came out with blankets and pillows in his arms. "The barn will be safe, here's some blankets and such to sleep on," he said, "and in the morning, we'll help you get your truck working."

"I appreciate it," Kenny said, "we don't wanna intrude more than we have too."

"Glad to hear it, I'm not running a B&B," Hershel said, "get some sleep, we get up early on this farm."

Carolina waited till he collected the tray and headed back in before she shook her head, "Jeez, he's one friendly guy," she said sarcastically.

"Hush, he didn't have to help us," Katjaa frowned at her daughter, "don't be so rude, Carolina," She stood and picked up a sleepy Duck in her arms, "we should get some sleep."

The barn itself wasn't scary or dirty, but Carolina was glad they went up the ladder so they were high up. Duck snuggled into her mom's arms and she smiled a little, Duck was definetly a Mommy's boy, but she didn't really care, she had always been a Daddy's girl and she knew she was her dad's favourite; in his eyes, she could do no wrong.

Lying down on the blanket, she closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. The image of the man being eaten by another person running through her dreams all night.


	2. A Bloody Goodbye

The truck still didn't work at the end of the day but Hershel and his family were nice enough to let them stay another night. Kenny had been thankful and the family had spent the day helping out with the horses and the crops, and Carolina had been thankful to go to sleep after a hard day, even if it wasn't a proper bed that she was sleeping on.

Carolina woke up before her parents again and lay still, slowly realising for the second time that she wasn't in Fort Lauderdale, she wasn't home; she was in a barn. Again. Suddenly there was the doors opening and she heard someone climbing the ladder, Carolina tensed up fearing the worst when suddenly there was a younger guy, slightly older than her, standing on top of the ladder.

"Hey, I'm Shawn," his smile was friendly in the morning and she relaxed, "just here to wake you and your folks up, also, can you wake up the other two? We gotta get to work."

Carolina nodded and sat up, "Don't worry, I'll wake them up."

He was still grinning when he climbed down and Carolina smiled, _"He's quite cute," _she thought to herself and then shook her dad a little and watched as he sleepily looked up at her. "Got our wake-up call," she said quietly, "time to work, I think."

Kenny stretched out and yawned, he sat up and put his hat back on, "Felt like I hardly slept," he grumbled and he shook her mom gently, "Kat, honey, time to get up."

They slowly got down the ladder, and Carolina noticed the sleeping man, and younger girl, "We also gotta wake those two up," she said, pointing to them, "the guy asked us too."

Kenny nodded, "Hon', take Duck outside and 'Lina can help me out with the truck," he nudged the guy with his foot as Katjaa and Duck went outside, "you wake up the little girl, and I'll wake up her dad."

Carolina bent down and gently shook the young girl, "Hey, wakey wakey," she said softly, the girl opened her eyes and Carolina was met with brown eyes, a shade lighter than hers, "hey, morning, I'm 'Lina."

The little girl gave her a nervous smile and stood up, putting on a hat while Kenny nudged the man with his foot, "Hey, get up," he said loudly.

The man woke up and yawned tiredly, "Thanks for the wake-up call," he said tiredly and sat up.

"I'm itchy," the younger girl said, scratching her arms a little, Carolina could sympathise; she had woken up scratching the first day here.

Kenny smiled kindly at her, "Well you slept in a barn, little lady. Lucky you don't have spiders in your hair," the young girl a little shriek and quickly check her hair fearfully, "but I bet your daddy scared 'em all away, huh?"

The man seemed a little embarresed as he stood up, "I'm.. uh.. not her dad," he held out his hand and gave Kenny a friendly smile, "name's Lee."

"I'm Kenny, and this is Carolina, best daughter a father could ask for," Carolina cringed but gave Lee and the young girl a quick smile and wave. The next minute Duck had arrived at the door looking incredibly happy and gave them both a beaming smile.

"Dad! 'Lina! We're gonna build a fence!" he said, jumping with excitement at the thought, "there's a tractor and everything!" he ran off and Kenny chuckled, shaking his head after him.

"Better get going or else we won't hear the end of it," he said, waving at them all to follow, he glanced at Lee "that's my boy, Ken Junior. We call him Duck though"

Lee looked a little confused, "Duck?" he asked.

"Nothing bothers him," Carolina explained, "like water off of a duck's back, y'know?"

"That's a valuable trait lately," Lee said, smiling a little.

"No kiddin', but frankly," Kenny raised his eyebrows a little, "I think it's because he's as dumb as a bag of hammers."

"DAAAD! 'LINAAA!"

"But, he makes up for it with enthusiasm," Kenny continued.

Carolina watched as Katjaa attempted to calm Duck down a little as they all approached her, Kenny started to talk to Lee and Carolina walked over and smiled at her little brother, "So, we're building a fence today _and _there's a tractor too?"

"Yeah!" Duck nodded excitedly, "d'you think I'll get to drive it?"

"I think you're a little young for that," Carolina patted his head affectionately, "mabye you'll get to sit on it."

"And you can leave the building to the others," her mother said firmly, "I don't want you messing around with tools. You could get hurt."

Kenny finished his discussion and turned back to his family, "Honey, Duck this here is Lee and uh... what's the girl's name?"

"Clementine," Lee answered, glancing down as the young girl hid behind his leg shyly.

"That is a very pretty name," Katjaa said, smiling at Clementine.

Clementine smiled back "Thanks" she said happily, her eyes found Carolina and she gave the girl a little nod which she returned.

Shawn came down the porch steps and and looked at them seriously "Well, we should get to work. We've all seen what these things can do out there so the faster we get this fence up, the better."

Duck looked up at his sister, "I want to build a fence!" he whispered loudly.

"Yeah? Well I need a good foreman. You can sit on the tractor and yell at me whenever I take a water break" Shawn said, Duck turned to him and looked incredibly happy.

"On the tractor? Cool!"

Shawn nodded "Duck and I will hop to it," he walked around the corner with Duck walking beside him, talking non-stop until his voice faded away; Carolina shook her head and bit back a giggle, poor Shawn was going to get his ear chewed off by her excited little brother.

Katjaa glanced at Clementine, "I can keep an eye on your little girl here on the porch," she offered, "we can visit."

Lee nodded to Clementine who smiled and sat next to Katjaa on the hay bale while Carolina followed her father over to the truck, "He seems like a good guy," she said, as Kenny lifted the hood and began tinkering with the engine, "is he heading the same way as us?"

Kenny nodded, "Seems it yeah, just hope he knows what he's doing with that young girl, and apparently they're heading to Macon, which is on the way back home," he stopped and glanced at her, raising an eyebrow, "why you asking?"

Carolina shrugged but she knew her dad seen how scared she must of looked as his eyes softened, "Just... if we run into anymore of those things... more people will be better," she said quietly "I don't think mom or me will be much help in fighting one of those things off."

Kenny was quiet before he put a hand on hers, "I ain't gonna let anyone hurt you, your mom or your brother," he said comfortingly, "you trust me on that, right?"

"Of course I do," she said, "but there's safety in numbers."

"Hey... uh Kenny," Lee said, coming up behind them, "need any help?"

Kenny shook his head, "Naw I think I got it," he stopped and glanced up at Lee, "do _you_ need any help?" he added.

"What do you mean?" Lee didn't sound offended, just curious.

Kenny stood up straight, "I mean in taking care of the young'un, you know what you're doing?" he raised an eyebrow, "You got kids of your own?"

Shaking his head, Lee looked down, "I have no idea what I'm doing," he said in honestly, glancing up at Kenny.

Carolina patted his arm, "Don't worry, we're not that much trouble," she joked.

Kenny nodded, "At least you're honest. Shoot. You're better than I was when Duck showed up. You'll figure it out."

"How's your family holding up?" Lee asked, giving Carolina a quick look.

Kenny nodded, turning back to the truck, "Good, I think. Katjaa's got a sister up in Memphis; we were coming back from visiting her. We were in a gas station and some guy went to grab my boy, I thought he was kidnapping him. I was on the guy in about two seconds and… Christ. Just lucky I was there. We saw a lot of bodies before we stumbled upon Hershel's. But we're a tough family, Lee. Ain't nothing gonna faze us."

The memory flashed through Carolina's head and she tried not to let the fear show on her face. She zoned out and instead looked around the farm while her dad and Lee talked about her dad's boat and their plan. It was so beautiful on Hershel's farm, it looked like one out of a tv show or an old movie, you wouldn't think there were people eating each other.

Lee headed away to see if he could help anyone and Carolina only half listened as her dad explained the engine to her, she knew it would be a good thing to learn, how to fix a car, but she was too pre-occupied to take in what he was saying. It was only when she heard the piercing scream she jumped as did her father.

"What the fuck!" her dad cursed, and ran to the source. Carolina followed him, her heart in her mouth as she realised it was Shawn screaming and she knew that Duck was with him, she ran by Clementine and her mom and froze on the spot when she turned the corner.

Shawn was on the ground, the tractor pinning his leg so he couldn't move while... monsters, the only way to describe them, strained to get to him through the fence while one was trying to pull Duck to him. "HELP ME!" Shawn screamed and Lee immediantly went to help him, while her dad made a bee-line to Duck and punched the monster in the face, releasing it's hold on Duck.

Before she could do anything to help, or try too, the fence buckled and the monsters fell on top of Shawn and sunk their teeth into his neck and leg and Lee backed away, looking horrified. Hershel arrived and the look on his face scared Carolina as he raised his shotgun to shoot the monsters in the head. The shots were loud and her ears rang with each shot, and she trembled as she watched Shawn let out a haggard breath and fall still as his father fell to his knees beside him.

Hearing a scared cry, she turned and saw Clementine standing next to her, shaking with fright as well, "Carolina!" her mother cried out and hugged her close, "oh my god, I was so scared."

Kenny arrived with Duck hanging onto his arm, not saying a thing and his face blank, "You okay darlin'?" he asked quietly, squeezing Carolina's shoulder.

Nodding, she still couldn't take her eyes off of Hershel or Shawn's dead body, Hershel sat up and his shoulders slumped, "Get out," he said, then stood turning to face them, his eyes blazing and he looked angry, "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

Kenny shook his head helplessly, "I-I'm... I'm sorry."

"SORRY?" Hershel repeated, taking an angry step towards him, "your son is alive,you don't _get_ to be sorry!" he pointed at Shawn's body, "look at him, sorry is no damn good!" The fight left him and kneeled down by his son and sounded close to tears, "please... just-just go."

Lee walked up and Clementine slipped her hand into his looking scared, "Where will we go?" she whispered worriedly. Carolina glanced as her parents shared a look and her dad nodded.

"You got that ride to Macon if you want it," he said to Lee sadly, and led his family over to the truck, Carolina glanced back and was glad to see Lee and Clementine follow them in silence.


	3. Welcome To Macon

They drove in silence on the way to Macon, the adults sitting in the front while Carolina sat beside her brother and Clementine in the back. She sat still in her seat, not meeting any eyes as she watched the world go by... where had it gone wrong? Three days ago, the world had been normal, no one getting eaten by whatever those things were, no witnessing a boy's throat get ripped out, she closed her eyes and bit her lip. She didn't want to see that, ever, ever again.

When they eventually reached Macon, the truck slowed to a stop and without saying anything they all glanced at Macon. It wasn't busy, it was completely quiet. Newspapers flew about in the wind and no one walked on the streets. Her father sighed and leaned back in the seat and rubbed his face, "Well, this is as far as we're going," he said quietly.

Lee looked out cautiously before opening his door, "Then it's far enought," he said, glancing around as everyone else followed him out. Carolina shivered and stayed close by her dad, something didn't feel right. It was like a scene out of a movie about the end of the world, cars crashed into buildings, overturned and bloodstains splattered against walls and stained the street. Who knew just how many suffered and died in the streets of Macon.

As they walked along a street, Duck stopped and squinted in the distance, "Look!" he said pointing to a car, Carolina shielded her eyes and tried to make out what the figure was doing but it was hard to do at this distance; she just hoped it wasn't more trouble.

Her father stepped towards the figure and waved his arms above his head, "Hey there, you friendly!" he shouted, trying to catch the person's attention, "Truck's ran out of gas!"

The figure staggered to a stand and Carolina's heart sank when she seen it stumble as the man at the gas station had and knew he was not friendly, not with a missing arm and snarling the way he was. "FUCK!" Kenny grabbed a hold of Carolina and Duck and pulled them down the street.

It was as if Macon had come alive with the things, as they crawled out from underneath cars and out of buildings, always blocking them from escaping down alleys or streets, Kenny desperately looked around for a way out and Carolina felt her heart race as she seen just how many monsters the seemingly empty streets of Macon were hiding.

Her mother shook her head terrified, "We're trapped!" she cried out, not noticing Duck backing away from the monsters, or the one who was closest. Before anything could be done, it fell on him and attempted to sink it's teeth into him.

The young boy pushed against the thing as hard as he could, keeping it away from him but still unable to completly push him off, "Ahh! NO! NO! HELP!" he screamed, Carolina turned to him but before she could take a step towards him there was a gunshot and the monster fell dead. Duck scrambled out from underneath it and ran into his sister's arms.

A young woman weilding a gun, stood firing at the things, killing any that came too close. Kenny grabbed his children and ran over to a drugstore where a young Asian man stood at now opened gates, "RUN!" he shouted, waving them over.

As soon as they ran past him, he quickly re-locked the gates and followed them inside the drugstore. Carolina leant over and tried to catch her breath and stop her heart racing; she felt sick with fear at what just happened and knowing that it could have easily been hundred times worse.

An angry looking woman came storming up as the woman with the gun came through the door. "We can't be taking risks like this!" she snapped.

"And we can't just let people die, either!"

Glaring at Carolina and the group, the angry woman shook her head, "When I say that door stays shut no matter what, I fucking _mean _it!" she hissed, "we don't know who these people are, they could be dangerous!"

An older man, with a similar livid look in his eyes nodded in agreement, "Worse, they could've led those things right to us!"

Carolina watched as her mom sat Duck down on a stool and began to shakily wipe the dirt and blood off of his face, her heart sank at his shocked face, she couldn't imagine how scared her little brother had been.

The woman who had came to their rescue gave them both incredulous looks, "Where the hell is your humanity?" she asked shaking her head, as the rest of the people in the pharmacy watched the exchange in silence, "They would have died out there!"

"Then we let 'em!" the older man pointed a finger in her face, "and _we_ survive!"

Lee shook his head frowning, "Whoa, chill the fuck out lady," he said in disbelief, "we're just people trying to avoid those things, just like you!"

The angry woman with long hair curled her lip at him, "Don't come in here and swear at me!"

"I'll say whatever I want if you start threatening these people!" Lee responded angryily.

"You'll have to excuse her," the woman with the gun said through gritted teeth.

"The hell he or _anyone_ will!" the angry one snapped, putting a hand on her hip, "this is about survival, do you guys not see what's happening?"

The Asian man with the cap gave Duck and Clementine a quick glance, "They've got kids, Lilly," he said quietly, trying to make her understand, "how could we not help?"

"Those things out there dont' care Glenn," Lilly said shaking her head, "and neither do I."

Kenny stepped forward and glared at Lilly, "Maybe you should go join 'em, then. You'll have something in common!"

They shot each other a look of pure loathing, "Goddamn it Lilly, you have to control these people!" the old man grumbled dissapointedly.

Lilly turned to him and frowned, "Carley and Glenn just ran out there!" she said angryily "What was I supposed to do?"

"I don't give a damn!" he snapped, "we're in a war zone! Do something!"

Carolina watched as Lee shared a look with her father, "She's an asshole, that's for sure," he muttered.

Lilly heard his comment and glared at him, "If that's what it takes," she growled.

"Well you don't need to be a bitch about it!" Lee snapped.

Carolina walked over to her brother and held his hand comfortingly as her mother continued to clean him as best as she could, it was her movement that made the old man turn and when he seen them sitting there, his face paled. "Holy shit... son of a bitch!" he cursed, looking at Lilly and the others, "One of them is bitten!"

Carolina seen the scared looks on the others and shook her head, "He's not bitten," she said quickly, standing in front of him protectively, "she shot that-that thing before it could!"

"The hell he wasn't!" the old man said angryily, his eyes narrowing into slits, "we have to end this now."

He made to move near them and Carolina was relieved when her father stepped inbetween his family and the older man, "Over my dead body," he said dangerously.

"We'll dig one hole," the old man sneered, towering over her father.

Carolina began to help her mother wipe away the blood and dirt and found her hands were shaking incase there really was a bite mark somewhere on Duck's body, "NO!" her mother said frantically, "I'm cleaning him up, there's no bite! He's fine!" Carolina wanted to believe her mother so bad; Duck couldn't be bitten, he just couldn't.

"Don't you fuckin' people get it!" the old man raised his voice, "We've already seen this happen, we let someone with a bite stay and- and we all end up bitten!"

Her father didn't move and she seen him tense, "Shut. Up!" he snarled.

"We gotta throw the boy out," the old man acted as if her parents hadn't spoken at all, "or smash his head in!"

"Kenny, stop him!" her mother cried out, sounding close to tears, Carolina stopped cleaning and watched the arguement feeling scared that they would be outnumbered and the other group would throw her brother out.

As if he thought the same, Kenny turned to Lee, "What do we do about this guy?" he asked him as Lee walked up to the two men.

Folding his arms, Lee glared at the old man, "It's either him or your son," he said angryily "I say it's him!"

Carolina felt a bit better knowing Lee was on their side, and so did her father when he nodded firmly, "God damn right! Out in his ass with those things."

Carley, the woman with the gun, stepped between them all and held up her hands, "Everyone CHILL THE FUCK OUT!" she said loudly.

Lilly made an impatient noise, "Nobody is doing _anything_!" she hissed.

"Shut up, Lilly!" the old man snapped, then turned to Carley with an annoyed look on his face, "And you, shut the fuck up. They will find us and they will get in here and none of this will freaking matter, but right now we're about to be trapped in here with one of those things!" his gaze settled back on Duck, this time with a determined look in his eyes.

"What are you talkin' about?" Carolina asked, frowning, "Duck isn't one of those things."

"He's bitten, that's how you turn!" the old man growled, "don't you people know that?"

Her mother shook her head, "He's not bitten!" she denied "Lee? Stop this, it's upsetting him!"

"Oh, I'm upsetting him?" the old man repeated sarcastically, "upsetting is getting eaten alive!"

Lilly glanced at the older man, "Dad, we get it," she said quietly, "it's a big deal."

Carolina felt confused, this man was a father and still he insisted on killing a little boy on a hunch he had? She felt angry, what kind of man was he?

"Oh you do, do you?" he turned to her and made a face, "you're not fucking acting like it, Lilly!"

Lee shot him an annoyed look, "Sit down, or that's it!" he warned.

The older man laughed, "You gonna whoop me?" he raised an eyebrow, "you and what homo parade?"

Kenny stepped forward, "This one."

"Heh, that's a good one," he laughed again and shook his head, glancing at Duck, "little boy? Before you eat your mommy and sister, you can watch your dad and his boyfriend get their noses broken!"

Carolina couldn't remember seeing her dad look so murderous, even when she told him a boy at school had tried to lift up her skirt, "I'm gonna kill him, Kat, just worry about Duck!" he snarled, taking a step towards the old man, with Lee at his back.

"Hey, I'm not the bad guy here," the man said to Lee, trying to explain, "I'm just looking out for my daughter!"

Kenny still looked incredibly angry, "No, you're just the guy arguing for killing a kid!"

The man turned to Kenny again, the frown back on his face, "He's covered in muck! She'll find the bite. WATCH."

"She won't."

"And if she DOES?" the old man questioned him and then shook his head, "The first thing he'll do is sink his teeth into his mom's face. Then once she's dead, his sister will be next," Carolina couldn't help but give Duck a wary look, "then he'll probably pounce on YOUR little girl. She'll turn fast, then they'll be FOUR!"

"Then we deal with it then!" Lee snapped, "but right now we're just freaking everybody out!"

The old man glared at Lee, "Well, then get ready to deal with it," he poked his chest, pushing him slightly, "because that boy is _bitten_!"

"It's not gonna happen!" Kenny insisted, still standing protectively infront of Carolina, Duck and her mother.

"It is and we're tossing him out NOW!" the old man threatened.

Lee stepped in front of Kenny, "NO. You don't touch that boy, you don't TOUCH anybody!" he raised his voice, "I've got a little girl I'm trying to protect in here too. You want to get violent you old fuck?! Well, COME ON. You better have a plan to kill me though, because it's ME before anyone else in here."

A scream echoed throughtout the drugstore followed by a savage growl and Carolina's head whipped around to see another monster come out of the bathroom and make a grab for Clementine.

The old man's face paled again, this time with terror, "JESUS!" he shouted as Lee ran past everyone but fell, he shook his head and ran up to Clementine, Kenny stood in front of the family with his arms outstretched and Carolina watched scared as Lee grabbed the monster and held it at arms length as Clementine ran back towards them, she took the little girl and held her close to her, feeling how she trembled in her arms.

Lee struggled to hold back the monster and just before it could bite his neck, there was a loud gunshot and Lee pushed it off of him, making it fall in a bloody heap to the floor, Carolina seen that Carley was standing with her gun in her hands and was shaking slightly, "You okay?" she asked worriedly to Lee, who had leant over to catch his breath.

"Just great thanks," Lee said standing up and looking down at the walker, Clementine left Carolina's arms and ran over to Lee, putting her hand in his and giving him a worried look.

Suddenly outside, the silence was broken by approaching snarls and growls as the monsters outside crowded closer after hearing the gunshot and there was the sounds of the windows and gate being pushed at and banged against, grabbing his family, Kenny pushed them down to the ground and hugged Carolina close as Katjaa had Duck. She closed her eyes and burrowed her head into her dad's shoulder hoping it would pass soon.


	4. Safe For Now

"Everybody _down_," Lilly whispered, taking cover behind the counter, "and stay quiet!"

"They're gonna get in!" The old man was also hiding behind the counter and looked terrified as the monsters outside got louder, Carolina shook a little; what if he was right and they did get in?

Kenny glared at him for making his children more scared, "Shut up," he hissed, holding Carolina tighter to him, "don't worry, I'll protect you," he whispered, kissing her hair and trying to re-assure her, "nothing is getting in here and hurting you, your mom or your brother, 'Lina."

All of a sudden, there was the sound of heavy gun-fire and the noises of the monsters died away and Carolina relaxed a little and listened as hard as she could, was it the army? Come to save them, she was sure she had heard the sounds of a helicopter.

Lee glanced at the door, "Is it the military?" he asked quietly, as the gun-fire moved away.

"I don't know," Lilly said, standing up slowly from the counter next to her father, "it might have been."

Glenn sighed in relief and stood up from behind the greeting cards, "Thank God for whoever it was," he said quietly, "it seemed to have chased the weirdo's away."

Not looking as scared now the danger had passed, the old man stood and shot Carley an angry look, "We almost _died_ because of this bitch and her itchy trigger finger!" he fumed, Carley gave him an annoyed look but didn't say anything, "that was stupid! That was-" but he didn't finish his rant as at that point, he grabbed at his chest and fell to his knees groaning in pain.

"DAD!" Lilly cried out and ran to him as he hit the floor, still clutching his heart.

Carolina watched him warily and she glanced at her parents, "What's wrong with him?" she asked out loud.

"It's his heart!" Lilly snapped, leaning over her father.

Larry let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes in pain, "... my pills," he said weakly, his face pale and eyes wide.

Katjaa stood up and gave Lilly's father a worried look, "Is it Nitroglycerin pills that he takes?" she asked.

Lilly dropped the tough act and gave her a sad look, "Yes, we're out," she explained, "we've been trying to get into the pharmacy since we got here, please, try to get in there, behind the counter where the pills are?" her eyes were full of desperation.

Lee was quiet before he nodded, "There's probably another entrance," he shrugged "mabye through the office?"

Carley shot him a suspicious look, "How do you know that's an office?"

Lee raised an eyebrow, "Educated guess."

"It doesn't matter," Lilly interrupted them before Carley could say anything else, "we need nitroglycerin pills, please get in there. I'll keep an eye on my dad." She helped him to sit up against the shelves and his head flopped as he weakly tried to stay upright.

Katjaa led both of her children back to the stools and tenderly touched both their cheeks, "Are you okay?" she whispered.

Duck nodded silently and Carolina gave her a weak smile, "We'll be okay, mom," she took her hand and squeezed it gently, "don't worry, we'll be okay."

She watched as her dad walked up next to Lee and glanced at everyone in the room, "Okay, everyone else should get comfy, and look for anything useful," he said taking charge, "we could be in here a while."

Glenn nodded and looked around, "I'm starting to think that this drugstore isn't a permanent solution," he said.

"You're right, this isn't exactly Ft. Knox," Kenny sighed.

Lee looked at the younger man curiously, "What do you suggest?" he asked.

"We need as much gas as possible," Glenn said firmly, "so we can all get out of downtown Macon, fast."

"Agreed, what's the plan?" Lee asked, folding his arms.

As Lee and Glenn made plans to get gas, Carolina turned away and let out a shaky breath as she tried to calm her herself down, they were safe for the moment but she wanted out of here, she wanted somewhere incredibly safe where there were no monsters, or scary old men insisting that her brother be left behind like unwanted trash.

Her dad patted her shoulder, "Doing okay, 'Lina?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so, all things considered," she said quietly.

Kenny gave her a worried look but she smiled to re-assure him, "Okay, just stay close to me and your mom," he glanced at the man by the door, "and you, you keep an eye on that front door. You're our look-out."

"It's Doug," he nodded, "and you got it."

"And I'm Carley," she said, "just incase you didn't get that."

"Ok, Carley, you'll shift in with Doug when he needs it," Kenny said taking charge, "for now, get some rest - you're a good shot and I'd like to keep it that way," he added.

"You got it, boss," Carley said nodding, ignoring the glare off of Lilly and sitting down at the counter fiddling with a radio.

"Are you sure about the guy at the door?" Carolina whispered to her dad as they walked back towards her mom and brother, "He doesn't exactly give off the Rambo vibe to me."

Kenny snorted, "I'm sure if any of those things come through, he'll be the first to let us know."

Carolina sat next to her mom and allowed her to fuss over her, "We can't let anything happen to Ducky or Carolina," she said quietly to Kenny, brushing back her hair, "that was too close."

Kenny checked Duck and nodded, "I know hon'," he said, glancing over he saw Lee stand up from talking to Clementine and walk over, "hey Lee, you really gave that old man hell."

Lee smiled and shrugged, "We got pushed y'know," he looked down at Duck, "I wasn't going to stand there and watch him throw your son out."

"You don't have to tell me pal, I was ready to tear the man's head off," her dad nodded, "anway, me and Kat, we appreciate your support."

Katjaa nodded and gave him a grateful smile, "Thank you Lee, for everything."

"No problem," he gave Duck a worried look, "how's he doing?"

Katjaa stroked her son's hair, "He's okay, it was just the shock."

"We're lucky as hell nobody got nabbed on the way in here," Kenny sighed, "and the rest of this group didn't side with that asshole."

"No kidding," Carolina shuddered, just the thought of one of those things grabbing her made her feel sick.

"How is Clementine doing?" Katjaa asked, glancing at the younger girl, the mother in her coming out.

Lee rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Well, her family's dead, but she doesn't know-"

Her mother gasped and covered her mouth, "That's awful, Lee!"

Carolina glanced over and felt her heart ache for the little girl, she herself couldn't imagine what she would do if her family had died when she was that age; she was holding it together but Carolina wondered what would happen if she learned the truth.

"Yeah... well, she seems to be handling herself alright," her dad said, "for someone so young."

Katjaa frowned at him in annoyance, "She's just a little girl, Ken," she muttered, "imagine if it was 'Lina."

"Don't say that!" her dad said sharply, then he sighed, "Lee said she spent days on her own - that takes toughness," he pointed out.

But her mother shook her head, "But you have no idea what sort of _emotional _damage is happening to her, every second her family is gone."

Lee watched the exchange in silence but Carolina could tell he regretted bringing it up, "So what's the plan?" she asked, "is that.. Glenn guy getting us gas?"

Lee nodded at her, "Yeah, he has the other walke to keep in touch with us, hopefully he'll get enough so we can get out of Macon."

"We'll just hang tight here till he's back," her dad added, "seems pretty dangerous out there, so we oughta wait for things to clear up."

"Didn't you say, Lee, that your family was from here in Macon?"

Lee looked at Katjaa and nodded slowly, "That's right, I did."

"Should we go look for them?" she asked.

The look on Lee's face said it all and Carolina immediantly felt sorry for him, "They.. owned this place," he said looking around, as if reliving memories, "they're... eh... gone."

Her mother gave him a sympathetic look, "Oh sweetie," she whispered, "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't hav-"

"Kat, that's enough," her dad muttered, putting a hand over hers.

Lee shook his head, "It's fine, they were good people, real good people, I wasn't around much but yeah, they're dead," he was quiet for a minute and then smiled weakly at the family, "I'm gonna go see if I can find a way into this pharmacy."

Carolina could tell he wanted to get away, but her dad stopped him, "Lee, you got a second?" he nodded and followed her dad away and she tried not to listen to the things outside and stood up.

Her mother shot her a look, "And where are you going?" she asked.

"Just gonna have a look around, see if I can find anything useful," she said, then she glanced nervously at the door, "I can't sit here and listen to those things, I want to be kept busy."

Katjaa sighed and then nodded, "Okay, but you do _not_ attempt to leave this place? Understood?"

"I won't mom, I promise."

Satisfied that she wouldn't try and 'escape', her mom went back to tending to Duck who had remained silent since they got in here and Carolina went and searched the shelves. She spied an energy bar under the shelf and reached down to get it and froze when she heard her father and Lee speaking.

"-I didn't even try to save him. That blood is on my hands, you know?" her dad sounded incredibly guilty and she wanted to hug him.

"It happened really fast," Lee replied, sounding sympathetic "one minute I thought I was gonna get him out and the next, them things were on him."

Her father sighed "I guess, but I can't stop seeing him in my head."

"We can't kill ourselves over it-"

"I killed that boy, we coulda' saved him together!" Kenny muttered angryily.

Lee was quiet then answered him, "You did what you could. Bad things happen. You didn't make a choice that killed Shawn, you think you do when you think back on it. But in a moment? When things are really out of control? You don't have any choice."

"I guess.."

"Try to let it go," Lee tried to console him, "the worlds different now Kenny, you saved your son thats the main thing to remember. You were looking out for your family."

She heard footsteps and quickly sneaked over to where Lilly and her dad were sitting, raising an eyebrow at her, Carolina stood and cleared her throat, "How's your dad doing?" she asked awkwardly.

Lilly raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure I got your name."

"I'm Carolina."

She nodded, "I'm Lilly, and my dad's Larry," she looked over to where her parents and Duck were sitting, "I was just doing what I had to earlier," she said meeting Carolina's eyes, "I didn't know any of you, and I couldn't let a bite victim in here."

"I can understand that," Carolina said slowly, "my dad probably would have acted the same, if he thought his family was in danger."

"It's hard to be the one in charge," Lilly said quietly, "I have to make the decisions and it isn't always easy."

Carolina felt a little uncomfortable talking to Lilly, "So, what's wrong with your dad?" she asked, "is it a condition?"

Lilly nodded, giving him a worried look, "He's got a heart condition. He takes nitroglycerin tablets pretty reguarly, I've seen a few bad attacks that he couldn't get over and needed to go to the hospital," she shook her head, "obviously that isn't really an option now."

"I'm sorry," Carolina bit her lip, "if I can do anythi-"

"I'm just trying to keep him relaxed," Lilly interrupted her, "I'm going to get back to him now."

Eager to escape the awkward conversation, Carolina went back to searching the shelves and found a couple more energy bars, she gave one to Clementine who gave her a grateful smile, one to Lee who thanked her before disappearing into the office and Clementine followed him like a lost puppy and finally returned to her family and opened it up for her brother.

"Here, Duck, you look like you could eat something," she said, handing it over, and watching him slowly eat the bar "not much left on the shelves," she added looking up at her parents. Her mother smiled proudly at her for looking after her brother while her dad just nodded, lost in his own thoughts.

Sitting beside her dad, she took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently, he didn't say anything but held onto her tightly


	5. Death at the Drugstore

It seemed like they had been in the drugstore for days and Carolina felt tired and just wanted to leave. Duck had fallen asleep on her mom's shoulder and she envied him for being able to sleep, she couldn't, not with the things outside making noises.

Lee had came out of the office looking a little relieved, with Carley and Clementine and after and she wondered what had happened in there, after she watched as they looked over a radio and began to laugh at something before Lee began to search the shelves. They managed to get the radio to work and managed to hear a quick radio-broadcast, it was hard to hear that the rest of the world seemed to be like this and that help wasn't coming anytime soon.

Carolina had brought Clementine over to sit with them, while Lee tried to get into the pharmacy. To keep her busy, she had opened a game of connect-four (despite her mother's frown) and Clementine quickly picked it up, faster than Duck had, but still kept a hand on her walkie-talkie.

It clicked into life and Glenn's voice could be heard, "Hey there, this is Glenn and uh, I'm kinda in a jam here. Uh, little girl, if you're there can you put your daddy on the phone? Or on the talkiem or whatever?"

Clementine stood up and looked at Lee who was talking to Doug about something, "Lee! It's Glenn!" she said, holding up the walkie-talkie.

He came over straight away and nodded at Clem patting her head, she looked up happily at him as he raised the walkie-talkie to his mouth, "This is Lee, what's up?"

Glenn sounded a little embarresed as he explained, "So I'm down at the motor inn and .. well I'm stuck."

"How did you get stuck?" Lee asked him confused.

"Yeah, I, uh, saw a chance to get some supplies for the group and a bunch of the roaming ones got the jump on me. I'm hiding over here but they won't leave!"

Her dad walked over "What's up?" he asked Lee, in a low voice.

Lee shook his head, "Glenn's trapped down at the motor inn,"he held down the button "Hey Glenn, we're gonna talk it over and send a group to come get you, all right?"

He sounded relieved at hearing that, "Phew, awesome. I'll sit tight 'till then."

Clementine bit her lip nervously as Lee attached the walkie to his belt and not give it back to her, sensing her discomfort, he kneeled down and gave her a re-assuring smile, "I'm gonna hold onto this until we get Glenn back, okay?"

"You promise to take care of it?" she asked slowly.

"I'll take good care of it, I promise."

She nodded, trusting him and came back to sit with Carolina, "What do you think?" Kenny asked, he gave his family a quick glance and Carolina's stomach lurched, she didn't want her dad going out there.

Lee shook his head, "Honestly? I think Doug's not great around zombies, and you've got your family here. I'll tale Carley and her dead-eye down to the motor-inn, get Glenn, and get get back here as fast as I can."

"Thanks," her dad said gratefully, and Carolina relaxed a little, "we'll keep an eye on things here and Clementine - be careful," he added.

Carley appeared by Lee's side, with her gun in her hand and a determined look in her eyes, "We ready to go?" she asked, they had obviously discussed this before.

"Yeah, it doesn't sound too bad out there right now," he patted Clementine's head and nodded at the others before he and Carley headed out towards the office.

Carolina couldn't help but feel worried when they had left, aside from her father there was only Lilly and Doug to protect them if anything went wrong. Despite hardly knowing him, she felt safe around Lee and hoped that he wouldn't go off with Clementine and leave them here in Macon. She shook her head; no, she couldn't be negative, they would get the gas, they would get out of here and they would live. They had too.

Duck had awaken at this point and after some searching, even daring to go into the office although she got told off for it, Carolina had managed to find them some paper and pens and left Clem and her brother happily drawing at the counter. Her parents were in deep discussion and she couldnt help but want _someone_ to give her an activity, keep her busy.

She sighed and walked over to Doug, "Are they.. gone?" she whispered, giving the door a nervous look.

"Nope, there's some still out there, just walking around," he said, "want to go have a look?"

Her heart beat faster, "I don't have a death wish," she said, "no way am I going out there."

"No, as long as your quiet, the gate keeps you seperated," Doug explained, "it might help you know, I'm still scared to hell of them but standing watching has made me less scared."

Carolina glanced back at her parents and noticed that they weren't looking, she was torn; on the one hand she wanted to be brave and be less scared of those things but she also didn't want to risk being killed.

"Okay, a quick look," she said quietly, "and I mean a _quick _look."

Doug nodded, "Don't worry, first sign of trouble and we're back in."

Outside Carolina felt scared as she seen just how many of those things were walking around Macon, without any normal people about, they stumbled quietly about the streets and occasionaly each other. "Oh shit," she cursed under her breath, "look at how many there are."

A group across the street found a recently dead body and fell to their knees, grabbing at the flesh and eating it, the sight was horrific but Carolina managed to hold down her stomach contents. "I think I'm going to be sick.." Doug whispered, retching into his hand.

After a few minutes of observation Carolina frowned, "They just-"

"Eat," Doug finished, managing to compose himself, "as far as I can tell, that's all they want to do and if one gets you, they eat you and whatever is left comes back as one of them."

"So their bite is infectious," she whispered, "that's why they're everywhere then." She looked around and spotted one trapped underneath the fallen telephone pole, it snarled and tried to stand but was unable too. "_Poor guy_," she thought, "_what a horrible way to go._"

Doug nodded in agreement, "I think it might be more than a couple of days till this gets sorted out."

Carolina shuddered, at first she agreed with her dad that the military would sort this out but now she wasn't so sure. "Let's go back in," she said, backing away, "I've seen enough."

Just as she walked back in, Lee, Carley and Glenn had returned but instead of looking happy. The three of them seemed sombre as if something bad had happened, she quickly slipped back to Clementine and Duck, hoping her absence hadn't been noticed by her parents.

"Everyone alright?" Kenny asked, noticing the quietness of the trio, "no trouble?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Lee answered, "some close calls but we got them, Glenn is fine and.. well yeah... we're okay."

Glenn looked misreable and lowered his gaze, "I've got a few cans of gas for your pickup in the trunk of my car," he said quietly.

"Good to hear it," her dad nodded gratefully, "thank you," he added as Glenn walked away and stood by himself, deep in thought.

Carley shook her head, "And things back here?" she asked.

"Quiet, our 'friend' is in and out over there," Kenny glanced over at Lilly and Larry, "he won't survive much more stress."

Lee nodded slowly, "The next order of buisness is getting those pills out of the pharmacy," he looked sad and patted his pocket, "and I think I know where the keys are, do you mind keeping an eye on Clem for a little while longer?" he asked Carolina.

"No problem," she nodded.

"And give her this," he said handing over the walkie-talkie, "tell her I took good care of it."

Clementine watched as Lee went over to Doug and headed outside and frowned, "Where's he going?" she asked.

"Just outside to have a look around," Carolina said, she smiled at her, "and look what he gave me, your walkie-talkie."

Clementine looked relieved and accepted it off her, "Thanks," she said, "it's important to me, I'm glad Lee took care of it."

"Why's it important?" she asked curiously.

"It's how my parents and me used to talk to each other," Clementine's tone changed to a sad one, "I'd be in my treehouse and they'd radio me to say dinner was ready."

"That sounds cool," Carolina smiled, "I wish I had a treehouse, but my dad built a sandpit instead."

"Sandpits are cool, it's like having the beach in your garden," Clementine pointed out.

"Not so cool when the neighbours cat thinks it's a huge litterbox," Carolina made a face and Clementine giggled a little, "so did you and Lee find anything in the office?"

"Nope, he found his dad's cane and a remote while we cleared the way to the pharmacy but that was it really," the little girl said, going back to her drawing, "then Carley came in and they talked and then we came out."

Carolina didn't say anything and Clementine glanced up at her, "Did you really go outside?" she whispered so Duck wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone," she whispered back; her parent's would have killed her, "I just... I needed to not be afraid of those... monsters out there anymore, just incase something happens."

"Are you not scared of them?"

Carolina thought about her answer carefully, "I'm still scared at what they can do," she said slowly, "but they're not smart, they're not fast and it seems to be out of sight, out of mind with them, as long as you don't make much noise. But I am less scared knowing that."

"I feel a bit better knowing that," Clementine said softly, "but I'm still really scared of them."

"Everyone is Clem, it's nothing to be ashamed about."

She drew a while with the two younger children and then jumped as there was a loud bang as Lee and Doug came rushing back in from outside, Doug held the doors shut while trying to catch his breath and Lee looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"I got the keys," he announced and Lilly stood up looking happy, she actually smiled, "we can get into the pharmacy now."

"God, you're amazing," she said quietly, "let's get in there," they both went into the office and disappeared.

Kenny snorted, "Now that that's done, we can fill up the truck and-"

A loud alarm began to ring loudly and everyone glanced about with wide eyes wondering what it was. "Wha-what is that?" Katjaa asked, standing up.

Carolina stood up and heard the snarls and growls of the monsters grow, turning slowly she seen the door slowly begin to open and her eyes widened, they were trying to get in. "SHIT!" Doug shouted, trying to hold them back, Carley and Glenn rushed over and helped. Seeing that they needed help, Carolina ignored her mother's shriek and ran over to help.

Lee and Lilly came through with a bag each filled with medicine, Lee's eyes widened and he ran over to help also with the door while Lilly immediantly went to her dad and helped him to stand. "Duck, c'mon baby, time to go," Katjaa looked around for Clementine but she had stayed next to Lee, "Carolina, come over here _now!_" she cried out anxiously.

"I need to help!" she shouted, as the door gave another lurch forward, "I'll be fine!" Carley took the time to reload her gun quickly, Kenny gave Carolina a stern look which she returned, "There's no time dad to argue!"

Kenny sighed and then looked determined, "I'm gonna get the truck pulled 'round back," he said quickly.

"Do it fast," Lilly demanded, helping her dad through to the office, "I've got to get my dad out of here!"

"I don't plan on dilly-dallying!" Kenny said sarcastically, he turned to Katjaa, "honey, bring Duck into the office and barricade the living hell out of the door behind me," her mom looked ready to argue but her dad shook his head, "'Lina will be fine, just do it, Glenn? When you hear me honking in the alley, start getting people out of here!"

Glenn nodded at him from the door, "You got it boss!"

"Doug, Carley, Lee and 'Lina, you guys make sure our defences stay up till then, and Lee, I better take that axe in case I run into any of them on the way to the truck!" her dad held out his hand and Lee threw him the axe, "you three get on it, I'll be back as fast as I can!" he shouted, running out of the room.

"Stay away from the windows!" Lee commanded Clementine, who stayed next to the counter, worriedly looking all around.

Carolina felt her heart beating faster everytime the things outside rammed themselves against the door, "Glenn! We need your help!" her mother shouted from the office, "please hurry!"

Glenn glanced at Lee who nodded, "Go, hurry! We've got this!" it was getting more and more difficult to shut the doors and Carolina's stomach lurched as half-eaten snarling faces could be seen through the cracks as the things started to really push against the door.

"Hey, Lee?" Doug said quickly, looking up at the man, "if we don't make it through this, you should know that... I think you're a great guy!"

Lee gave him a look, but shook his head, "We will make it through this, dammnit," he snapped "don't go talkin' like that, Doug!"

Carolina closed her eyes and pushed against the doors hard as she could, "Doug, if we don't make it through this, you should know-" Carley said in an anxious voice but the doors opened more and they all concentrated on shutting them once more and Carolina wished her dad would hurry.

"I should know what?" Doug panted, his face going red with all the effort to keep the doors shut.

Carley glanced at the door and then to him, "Huh?"

"You said I should know-"

The bookshelf against the window fell forward as the monsters pushed against it hard, breaking the window. They snarled loudly and began to try and climb in, "SHIT!" Carley shouted and got out her gun and began firing at their heads, Carolina bit back the urge to scream; screaming wasn't going to help any.

"Clem, go find something to stick in between the handles," Lee said through gritted teeth, "something real strong okay?" his shoulder cracked against the strain and he winced.

Clementine nodded and began to search around, Carolina noticed the barricades on the window next to her shudder as the things outside pressed against it; they were running out of time.

"Clem, did you find anything!?" she shouted, the fear showing in her voice.

"No, nothing," she stopped as if lightning had struck her and her eyes widened, "oh wait!" she ran off to the office and Carolina hoped that she would find something.

"Lee, this window is screwed," Carolina said to him, "it won't be long till they're coming through that one too!"

"Doug, go to that one!" Lee said, bracing himself against the door, "I got this!"

Doug went to the window and pushed back against it, stopping them from getting in while Carolina and Lee stayed by the door, Clementine came running back up and had a cane in her hand. "I found something!" she cried out, "hurry!"

Lee grabbed it and stuck the cane inbetween the handles of the doors and stepped back as did Carolina, the door was secure, "Good job Cle-"

A shout echoed through the drugstore and they seen Doug's terrified expression as rotted hands grabbed at him through the planks of wood barricading the window. "AHH! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" Doug screamed, unable to break free of their hold.

Before Lee could help him, Carley let out a panicked shriek, "SHIT! I'm out, I'm out!" she shouted, trying to reach her purse as more and more walkers came through, Carolina took hold of Clementine and backed away. "LEE! HELP! Ammo, in my purse!"

Lee stood still then glanced back at Carolina, "Keep Clem safe and get through to the office," he shouted and the ran towards Carley and pushed her purse towards her, she grabbed it and re-loaded her gun quickly, shooting the thing holding onto her ankle and then an approaching one, but as Lee ran to help Doug, the planks gave way and he was pulled towards walkers.

Carolina screamed as they saw his petrified face disappear and his scream as the monsters began to devour him alive, Carley looked up and retched as Lee backed away from the horrific sight. He was gone.


	6. The Motor-Inn

Carolina leant over and vomited on the floor as Lee pushed Clementine and Carley towards the door, her father came back in with the axe in his hand looking anxious,"LET'S GO!" he shouted, running towards Carolina with a worried look on his face, "are you okay?" he whispered, as they ran towards the door.

"I just... I saw..." but she couldn't finish and shook her head.

They heard Lee shout to Clementine to follow Carley as he made sure no monsters followed them, inside the office, Carolina saw her mother give her a worried look but averted her eyes, she couldn't live through it again. "They got Doug.. they... they-" Carley began to mutter as she walked by Larry but he interrupted her;

"Doesn't matter, you gotta MOVE!" he said, pushing her past him, Carolina ran after her mom and Duck into the truck and slammed the door shut. She shook as the monster's walked around the car, brushing past and one looked into the car and she struggled to stop herself from screaming.

"Where is your father?" Katjaa whispered, close to tears as she hugged Duck to her tight.

Carolina felt her heart jump when her father, Lee and Clementine ran up to the truck and jumped in, "What kept you?" Carolina asked, "you were right behind us."

She seen her Dad and Lee exchange a look and then he shook his head, "Nothin' you need to worry about darlin'," her dad said, starting the truck and drove after Glenn and the others and followed them down the road, the darkness engulfed them and the only lights were the car in front and Carolina let out a shaky breath. Doug's death still made her feel sick to her stomach and she couldn't stop seeing his terrified face everytime she closed her eyes.

They eventually slowed and turned into a driveway and Carolina looked around, seeing a sign that said 'Motor-Inn' and frowned as they stopped. "Was this not where Glenn was stuck?" she asked, glancing at Lee.

"Yeah, there's a... bunch of bodies to get rid off," Lee added to Kenny quietly, "but Carley, Glenn and I killed them."

"Is it safe there?" Katjaa asked, "just while we wait?"

"Lots of rooms, pretty well guarded and there's light," Lee reported, "might be able to get more gas out of the cars there."

Carolina followed her parents and stepped out of the car, the motor-inn was silent but there still was light. Staying close to her dad, they saw the others come out of the other car and look around. Lee went out to make sure there were no things following them, attracted by the noises of the cars. While the rest of the men and Lilly gathered up the dead bodies and stacked them into a pile.

Clementine sneaked up to Carolina and held her hand as they watched the bodies be stacked up, "Larry punched Lee," she whispered, "and tried to make him stay behind."

"What?" Carolina looked over at Larry who was frowning as he helped her dad pick up a body, "why would he do that?"

"Lee said he hurt someone before, got into trouble and his family didn't want to talk to him after that," Clementine looked up, "but he's good right?"

Carolina looked to Lee and then nodded, "Yeah, he is, he's protected us and we can't judge him on past mistakes," she tried to convince herself of this but couldn't help but want to know what had made Larry try to stop Lee from coming with them, especially when Lee had saved his life and got him the pills.

"'Lina, come help search these rooms for supplies," her dad began to wave her over but her mother shook her head.

"No! It's too dangerous," she said angryily, "it's bad enough that you allowed her to stay in that drugstore, she nearly died."

"But I didn't," Carolina said, her voice wavering but she looked at her mom with a firm expression, "Doug died, not me and he was right, it's gonna be more than a couple of days till this is over - if I can help out, I will, I won't be ignorant when it could mean my death."

"No need for the drama," her dad intervened, "Kat, she's seventeen, and it's checking the rooms not going out and fighting those sumbitches."

Her mother threw up her hands and shook her head, "Fine, she is definetly your daughter through and through, stubborn and headstrong," she walked over and angryily watched over Clementine and Duck.

They managed to find some supplies and Carolina found some extra clothes as her's were covered in blood and muck. Lee walked over and sighed "Glenn's gone," he said looking to where the car was slowly disappearing into the darkness, "he's got some friends in Atlanta that he wants to find."

Carolina raised an eyebrow, "He thinks he's gonna find his friends in Atlanta, armed with nothing but a taxi?" she shook her head, "I thought Asian's were meant to be smart?"

"Carolina!"

She ignored her mother's angry look, "What? It is stupid, he'll die out there."

Kenny sighed, "Close call back there," he said to Lee, changing the subject.

"Thank's for... _ picking _me up," Lee said smiling slightly, he held out his hand and Kenny shook his hand.

"No problem," he nodded, "we have to take care of each other."

"Yeah we do," Lee agreed, "especially now, I'm going to go check on Carley, she's a little shook up after the drugstore."

Carolina looked up and shook a little as she heard gunshots and people screamg, this couldn't be happening, she rubbed her head and tried to keep herself motivated to not be a scared little girl but that resolve was crumbling. She wanted nothing more than to cry and let her parent's handle it but that wasn't going to happen.

Whether she liked it or not, she would have to grow up.

There was more gunfire, heavier this time, and explosions, she trembled slightly and didn't mind her mother putting a protective arm around her as the loud sounds echoed around them. "I hope that's the sound of us winning this thing?" her dad said.

"Me too," Lilly responded, walking over with Lee, who looked conflicted about something.

Kenny glanced around, "This place is pretty damn defendable, we block off the entrances with some cars and keep someone on watch and we could stay here till the military rolls through."

"I actually agree with that plan," Lilly said slowly, "it makes more sense than to drive on until we run out of gas."

"Sound's like we've got a plan," Lee agreed.

"We've got beds, water and most importantly light," her dad said comfortingly noticing his families worried expressions, "there are worse places to call home.

Lilly nodded "Yeah, you're right. You know guys I think it's going to be okay," she said smiling faintly at the two men.

Almost as if it were groaning in protest, there was a shuddering noise and the lights at the end of the street turned off and then slowly the darkness advanced onto the motor-inn as the electricity died and soon enough they were in complete darkness.

Carolina's heart began to race and she clung onto her mother; somehow, she didn't agree with Lilly, things weren't going to be okay.


	7. Starved and Scared

It had been three months and things had gone from bad to worse; if that was even possible.

The military never rolled through and no one came to their rescue, Carolina almost didn't recognize herself, her hair was longer, unkept and dirty. Her face was a little more thinned out as they hadn't eaten a decent meal in weeks and no make-up, she didn't look in the mirror if she could help it.

The motor-inn had become their 'home' though it was far from homely, walkers roamed in the woods and sometimes tried to break in. After some managed to climb over and under the cars blocking the exits, Lilly and her dad decided to build a wall. They used spare wood and nails to build a blockade to stop them from getting in and it seemed to work, no walkers got in and Carolina could sleep a little easily at night.

They each had their own rooms, her parents and Duck shared one on the bottom floor, as did Lilly and her father, Lee and Clementine in another and Carley and Carolina shared the top room as she felt more safe up high.

A month back, Lee and her dad had been out looking for food and came across an empty airbase, or what they thought was an empty airbase, and instead found a survivor called Mark. They had brought him back as the airbase was full of walkers and the only reason Lilly allowed him to stay was because he had commissary food. He was a good addition to the group and got along with everyone and Carley and Carolina both agreed he was cute but tensions were rising after the food ran out and now they had barely any.

After Lee, her dad and Mark went out to look for food, Carolina, once again, sat watching her brother draw and Clementine kicked the ball against the barrels. This had become a daily routine and she hated it. The motor-inn was silent except for Larry hammering nails into the wall, Carley was sleeping as she had done the night-shift and Carolina sighed; she didn't have anyone to talk too.

Hugging her knees she looked around the Motor-inn and couldn't help but imagine walker hands reaching over the wall, closing her eyes she let out a shaky breath; she still had nightmares about those things.

A sharp whistle made her open her eyes and glance terrified up at Lilly who stood on top of the R.V with her rifle pointing into the woods, "Get down," she hissed at them all. Her mom grabbed Duck and they hid behind the R.V with Carley while Carolina and Clementine ducked behind the barrels. It was quiet before she heard Lee shout out, "Get the gates opened! We've got wounded!"

Lilly looked furious as she began to climb down the side of the R.V and Carolina stood up immediantly and wondered who was wounded, she hoped it wasn't her dad but was relieved when she seen him come running in after Mark who had a heavily bleeding man on his back. "Come on, come on!" her dad said impatiently, as another young guy and Lee came through the gates.

Her mother came over and widened her eyes, "What happened?" she asked shocked as Mark walked through the gate with the injured-man on his back.

Larry gave the man an uncaring glance and then shook his head at Lee and Kenny, "Who the hell is this?" he shouted angyily.

"What's going on?" Carley asked Lee sounding concerned and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Lee glanced at her quickly, "I don't have time to explain," he said but Carolina seen him put his other hand over Carley's quickly before he walked off and shut the gate.

"Lee, are you ok?" Clemetine asked, following him.

Lee nodded and gave her a smile, "I'm fine kiddo, we just found some people who needed some help."

Katjaa stood worried by the truck, "Get him over here and I'll see what I can do-"

"Kat, can you fix him?" her dad asked quickly, helping Mark to lower him onto the back of the truck. Carolina felt her stomach lurch when she seen that the man had a stump of a leg left and felt uneasy when she seen the axe that Lee used was covered in blood and flesh.

Looking bewildered, her mother shook her head a little, "Jesus, Ken... I.. I-"

Lilly, clearly not happy with the situation, narrowed her eyes angryily at Lee, "LEE!" she shouted, getting his attention and shutting everyone else up, "What the hell? You can't just be bringing new people here! What are you thinking?"

Before Lee could say anything, her dad, as always jumped in and shot her a glare, "Hey, do you wanna calm down for a fuckin' minute-!"

"Watch your mouth!" Larry snarled but Kenny ignored him.

"No! I don't," Lilly snapped, stepping towards Kenny, "I want to know why Lee thought bringing in more mouths to feed was a good idea!"

Mark gave her an incredulous look and shook his head, "Jesus Christ..." he muttered.

"I though we could have saved his life," Lee said seriously, meeting Lilly's angry glare, "I'm the one who took his leg. That makes me responsible."

"Well, that was a stupid thing to do," Larry sneered at him, "should have just left him to die."

Carolina watched as her mother did what she could for the man while everyone argued, the blood was beginning to pool on the back of the truck and she forced herself to look away; she didn't want to be sick right now.

Lilly didn't seem impressed with Lee's answer and looked even more angry if that was possible, "We are _not_ responsible for every struggling survivor we come across!" she said pointing a finger at Lee threateningly, "We have to focus on _our _group! Right here, right now!"

Carley stepped in and tried to diffuse the tension building up "Well, hang on! We haven't even talked to these people yet, mabye they can be helpful?"

"Come on Lilly," Mark said exasperatedly, "these are people, people trying to survive just like us! We've gotta stick together to survive!"

Lilly's lip curled as she turned to Mark, "The only reason you're here is because you had food, enough for all of us," she said bluntly, "but that food is almost gone, we've got mabye a week's worth left," she raised an eyebrow at Mark and the younger boy, "and I don't suppose you guys are carrying any groceries, are you?"

The boy shook his head and gave her a scared look, "Ehm... no?" he replied nervously.

Mark shook his head, "Fine, you guys fight it out then," he said sounding angry, before he walked away he looked back at the boy and snorted, "welcome to the family, kid."

Sensing that the arguement was far from over, Carolina sidled up to the boy, who was looking at the man sadly, "I'm sorry about your friend, my mom will try to help him. I'm Carolina," she said kindly, introducing herself.

"I'm.. I'm Ben," he said, finally looking at her, "Ben Paul."

Clementine seen what she was doing and came over and took his hand, "Come over here and see what I drew," she said quietly, her eyes flitting from the arguing adults to Ben's worried face.

"What? No... I..."

"Clementine's a real good artist," Carolina coaxed him away slowly, "you should go see them."

"Yeah, I am," the little girl said smiling a little, still holding his hand, "just come on, okay?"

Carolina watched as Clementine took him over to where she and Duck had been drawing and sat him down, talking animatedly to him as she drew. Sighing, she turned her attention back to the arguement and saw her father step towards Lilly angryily.

"You know, you like to think you're the leader of this here group but we can make our own goddamn decisions!" he didn't back off despite Lilly's death glare, "This isn't your own personal dictatorship!"

Carley stepped angryily forward, "Oh come on, you're being dramatic!" she cried out, but shook her head at Kenny and Lilly's annoyed looks, "Everything always turns into a power struggle between you two!" throwing her hands up, she walked away, "I'm not gonna be a part of that!"

Lilly's eyes went back to Kenny and they hardened, "Hey! I didn't ask to lead this group," she reminded him, "everyone was happy with me distributing the food when there was enough to go around but now when it's running out, suddenly I'm a goddamn Nazi!"

"Mabye if you didn't act like one, we wouldn't treat you like one," Carolina muttered, but averted her eyes from Lilly who looked at her furiously.

Lee stepped in front of her protectively, "Kenny's right Lilly, yeah, you're in charge of the food and the schedules but you aren't in charge of people's lives."

"Is that so?" Lilly asked, her voice bubbling with anger.

Kenny put a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "You weren't there. Lee made a choice," he began to walk away with his children following him, "end of story!"

As they walked away, Carolina heard Lee try and calm Lilly down but she began to really tear into him and she sighed; usually Lee was the only one who could get through to her, but today didn't seem like his lucky day. Her dad took off his cap and wiped his forehead before putting it back on, "You guys just sit tight," he said, speaking more to Duck than Carolina, "your mom's trying to help a man get better, don't go distracting her."

Duck nodded a little misreably and sat next to Clementine and moodily started drawing again. Carolina also nodded at her dad and then sat next to Carley, who was watching Lee and Lilly argue intently.

"Poor Lee," Carolina sighed, "looks like he's getting the abuse today."

Carley narrowed her eyes as Lilly pushed Lee roughly as he tried to talk to her calmly, "He usually does, it isn't fair, he's the one who does the most around here."

"He keeps everyone sane," she nodded in agreement, "well, it doesn't look like Mark's getting it any better with the old Nazi."

Mark was looking close to erupting as Larry berated him for something over at the wall, though Carolina knew he would never explode at Larry, Mark never lost his temper. It was one of the things she admired about him, "He's still scared to look at me," Carley smiled a little, "guess I scared him pretty good the other night."

"I thought you were gonna beat the shit out of him when he reached for your rations. Saying that, I'd jump him, he is definetly jumpworthy," Carolina said wistfully, "just wish he was a little younger."

"For you he'd have to be a _lot_ younger," Carley laughed quietly at her, "not a little."

"It may be a zombie apocalypse but my dad will still not let anyone date me," Carolina sighed, "I catch him glaring at Mark when we talk, God knows what he would do to him if we ever kissed."

Carley snorted, "No one is dating during a zombie apocalypse," she said quietly "hardly a romantic setting - the dead eating the living."

"Oh I don't know," Carolina smirked a little, "you and a certain someone seem to be getting closer and closer as the days go by."

"I really hope you're not talking about Larry," Carley made a face, "because that is definetly never, _ever_ happening."

"I was talking about you and Lee," Carolina sighed, "I thought that would be incredibly obvious."

"Lee?" Carley looked up at him as he talked to Kenny about something, "no, he wouldn't be interested in... he sees me as a friend, that's all."

Carolina rolled her eyes, "It's the end of the world as we know it, grab what loving you can, Lee would be lucky to have you. You two make a good couple."

"Oh don't be silly," Carley shook her head at her friend, but Carolina caught her looking at Lee wistfully.

Carolina stretched out and yawned, "I could easily go to sleep," she said tiredly changing the subject, "hardly slept the night before."

"Well, if you were just honest with your pare-"

Carolina hushed her quickly, "If they found out you were teaching my how to use a gun and clean it, and everything else, they would go crazy," she hesitated, "well, my mom would - I think my dad would be proud of me."

"If it saves your life or someone else's at the end of the day, it can't be all bad," Carley shrugged, "but I don't think every night is a good idea; you need your sleep."

Carolina nodded, "I won't be much help if walker's come and I'm too tired to defend myself," she admitted, "tonight we won't bother, I just want to sleep."

Lee walked over and Carolina seen how Carley sat upright but ignored his look, she shook her head amusedly, and to think Carley was trying to deny that she was attracted to Lee. She spotted the rations in Lee's hands and knew immediantly that Lilly had put him in charge of handing them out and she felt sorry for him; it wasn't an easy job.

He walked over to Clementine and Duck and couldn't help but smile at their happy faces, he glanced down and then guiltily met Carolina and Carley's eyes. "It's okay Lee," Carolina said smiling sympathetically at him, "I ate yesterday, my dad's gone longer without food, he deserves it more as do you."

Lee nodded but his eyes softened when they met Carley's, "I'm fine for now Lee," she said kindly "there's people who've went longer than me and deserve it more."

"I hate leaving you hungry," Lee sighed at her, "you haven't eaten in a while."

Carley smiled at him, "I know you're looking out for me," she said softly, "just don't forget me next time."

"Don't worry, I won't," Lee said smiling back at her before walking over to Kenny, who was sitting on the bench.

"Oh yeah, you two are just friends," Carolina smirked, and then laughed when Carley punched her arm.


	8. The Brothers

"He's gonna die, isn't he?"

Carolina glanced sadly at Ben, he was watching her mom working on his friend and he looked worried, "He did lose a lot of blood," she said slowly.

Ben covered his face and shook his head, "What am I going to do?" he sighed, "Travis is dead, everyone else is and now my teacher, I don't have anyone else."

"You'll be able to stay here" Carolina said softly, noticing how her mom stopped and waved her dad and Lee over, "we won't send you out there on your own."

He looked up and glanced at Lilly who sat angry on top of the R.V, "But what if she says no?"

Carolina gave him a weak smile, "Don't worry about Lilly, we'll back you up."

There suddenly was a scream and Carolina's blood ran cold as she recognised it as her mothers, she scrambled to her feet and ran around the R.V to see the injured teacher try to sink his teeth into her mom's neck. "Shit! Katjaa!" Lee shouted, pushing back the now re-animated teacher away from her mom, it loosened it's grip on her and Carolina pulled her away from the scene, holding onto her tightly.

The walker hit the back of the trailer and Lee turned to Mark and Larry by the wall, "The axe!" he shouted urgently, and Carolina noticed that he was weaponless, "hurr-!"

She screamed when the walker lunged itself at Lee and tried to bite him, but he just managed to hold it back, at this point, Mark came running and swung the axe down on top of the walker as it scurried forward towards Lee, who fell off the truck.

Kenny came running around the corner, his face pale with worry. "I heard you scream," he said, hugging his wife tightly, "what the fuck happened?"

"He... he came back as a walker," Katjaa whispered into Kenny's shoulder, "it all happened so fast."

Carley was the first to help Lee to his feet and gave him a worried look, "You okay?" she asked quickly, glancing down at the now dead walker, "that was a close one."

"Too close," Lee sighed, leaning over and catching his breath, "I didn't know that he was bitten."

Larry came storming over and glared at Lee, "Why'd you bring him here in the first place then, asshole!" he shouted, not caring if any walkers heard him.

"Dad, calm down!" Lilly said, giving Lee a worried look, "did it get you?"

Larry didn't let Lee answer, "You're gonna get us _all_ killed with your stupidity!" he spat angryily, pointing a finger in Lee's face.

"It wasn't Lee's fault!" Carolina snapped, getting sick of Larry's constant anger towards Lee, "at least he tries to help, all you do is shout and make people feel like shit everyday!"

"Teach your daughter some manners," Larry didn't even bother looking at Carolina as his eyes flickered to her parents, "that smart mouth of hers will get her into trouble one day."

Kenny took a step forward, his face furious but Katjaa put a hand on his chest and shook his head, "Carolina, do not speak to people like that, certainly not your elders," but she narrowed her eyes at Larry, "do not talk about my daughter like that in front of me again."

Noticing Ben walk up, his face chalk white, Kenny turned his anger to him, "Why didn't you tell us he was bitten!" he snarled at the young boy.

"What?" Ben's eyes widened when he looked to the truck and seen his teacher's corpse, "Oh my g-"

"He was bitten!" Kenny interrupted him, "and you didn't say a goddamn word!"

"But he wasn't bitten, I swear!"

Kenny took a step towards him and Ben quickly backed away, looking scared, "Well, you're 'not bitten' friend here came back to kill my wife!"

"Wait, y'all don't know?" Ben asked quietly, glancing around at them all.

Carolina frowned a little, "Don't know what?"

"It's not the bite that does it," he said, giving her a sad look, "you come back as one of them, no matter how you die. If you don't destroy the brain, that's just what happens... and it's gonna happen to all of us."

Shaking her head, Carolina covered her mouth and felt sick. No matter how safe her parents kept her, they couldn't stop her from becoming one of those things, not unless they bashed her brain in. No wonder there was so many of those things, how many people had died in the first few days, only to come back as walkers to infect and kill more people.

"We're all infected?" Lee whispered, glancing sadly down at Clementine, "everyone?"

Ben looked down, "I-I guess so. I don't know.. all I know is that I've seen people turn when I KNOW they were never bitten. When I first saw it happen we were all hiding out in a gym and everybody though we were finally safe. But one of the girls, Jenny Pitcher I think, I guess she couldn't take it. She took some pills. A lot of them," he folded his arms and looked misreable as he relived it in his head, "someone went in the girl's room the next morning and ... God ..."

Before anyone could say anything else, Carley turned quickly with her gun in her hand and pointed it towards the street, "BACK OFF!" she shouted. Turning quickly, Carolina seen two men holding gas cans and looking surprised as they put their arms up.

"Whoa lady, relax!" one said quickly, "Me and my brother, we... we just want to know if y'all can help us out?"

Carley didn't lower her gun and Carolina seen that her finger hovered over the trigger, "I said back off!" she said, her eyes narrowing on the brothers.

"Carley.." Carolina whispered, stepping closer to her, "lower your gun."

Lilly gave her a warning look, "Just cut it out!" she hissed, "don't make trouble."

Lee hesitated before he stepped in front of the two women, giving the men wary looks. "Are you armed?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, but for protection!" one said quickly, "the dead could be anywhere."

"But... uh... I think you've got the upper hand here," the first one said taking a slow step towards the motor-inn with his hands still up.

"Why do you need gas?" Carley asked, lowering her gun but still kept her finger near the trigger.

"Our place is protected with an electric fence and gas provides the electricity," Carolina noticed a flicker of curiousity run through the group at the mention of the electric fence - just the thought of not having to worry about walkers breaking in during the night brought her some peace.

"Our generators run on gas," the other one explained, seeing their interest, "look, we own a dairy farm a few miles up the road. If y'all be willing to lower your guns, we can talk about some kind of trade?"

"How are ya'll doing on food?" the smaller one asked "we've got plenty at the dairy."

There was silence and Carolina fought down the urge to agree, the idea of a safe place was just too tempting, as well as having food. She glanced around and seen that everyone was in the same boat as her - unsure to trust the strangers for the chance of a meal.

Lilly put a hand on Lee's shoulder, "Why don't you and Mark go and chck the place out," she whispered into his ear, "see if it's legit?"

"I'm going with you," Carley said, shooting Lilly an annoyed glance, "I got your back if anything seems fishy."

"Well, I'll stay here," Kenny said, "help keep everyone else safe till you get back."

Seeing them finish their discussion, one of the brothers raised an eyebrow at them. "So what are y'all thinking?" he asked, a little hopefully.

"You've got a deal," Lee said in a raised voice, walking towards the wall, "we'll bring some gas to your dairy. In exchange, you give us some food to bring back and we'll see how it goes from there."

The man nodded and smiled widely at Lee, "Glad to here it, it sounds like a fair deal to me. A couple of gallons should power one of our generators for a while."

Carolina was feeling more and more impatient as time went by, there was a small part of her that wished that she went instead of Ben but she knew that her parents would never have allowed it. She hated the fact that all she did was wait now, and it seemed like all that waiting was just to die.

Closing her eyes, she went over everything that Carley had said about guns and the way to take it apart and put it back together, it had only taken a couple of weeks for her to do this but she had yet to fire one, her mother had insisted she never touch a gun.

"Hey, 'Lina, you okay?" her dad asked, sitting beside her on the couch, "you're pretty quiet."

Opening her eyes she quickly nodded, "I'm fine dad," she rolled her eyes "just staying safe like you want me to be."

Her dad sighed and put an arm around her, "You're right, I do want you to be safe," he said quietly "listen, I've been thinking, you're almost eighteen and not a little kid. The day might come where firing a gun will save your life."

"Are you going to teach me how to fire a gun?" Carolina looked up surprised at her dad.

Her dad chuckled, "Once you know how it works, and can take it apa-"

"I can already do that!" Carolina said quickly, then fell silent at her dad's frown.

"Carley been teaching you?" he asked, she nodded and he chuckled to her relief, "should have known you would take matters into your own hands. Tell you what, you show me how to take a gun apart, put it back and clean it properly, and I'll show you how to use it."

"You promise?"

"I do."

Carolina hugged her dad and smiled, "Thanks for not going off on one," she said "was pretty sure you were gonna ground me or something."

Her dad shook his head, "You're learning skills to protect yourself, I'm proud of you," he said, then he lowered his voice, "just don't talk about this with your mom - you know how she is."

They went into the R.V and Kenny watched patiently as Carolina took apart his gun and then back together, then safetly cleaned it. He felt a little sad as he realised this was the world they were in now, he was proud, proud she wanted to learn and didn't just grab a gun and fire it, but it wasn't the same proud feeling he would get when she'd bring back an essay she got an 'A' on.

"Dad!" Duck shouted from outside, "Carley and Ben are back and they've got food!"

"Why aren't the others back?" Carolina frowned, following her dad back outside.

"Don't worry, Lee and Mark will be okay," he said comfortingly, "they're tough."

Carley and Ben didn't look worried or scared, in fact they looked the opposite, "So this place is legit," Lilly asked seriously, "no funny stuff happening."

"The farms untouched," Carley smiled, "and they have a cow for milk and butter so we got these," she held out the basket and Carolina could smell the baking and felt like drool was coming out of her mouth, "Ben and I have had our share so the rest is for you guys."

Lilly handed them out and it worked out to having two each, Carolina really wanted to scoff hers down but she made herself savour each bite and she could have cried, it tasted wonderful.

"These are so good!" Clementine said smiling, "I wish there was more."

"Well, their cow is sick," Ben explained, "and if Katjaa comes out and looks at it, they'll make us dinner tonight."

"That seems like a good deal," Kenny said, putting an arm around his wife, "you okay with it 'hon?"

Katjaa looked down at Clementine and Duck's little hopeful faces and then nodded, "If it means the children get a proper meal, then of course I'll look at their cow."

"So it's decided then," Carley said, "well, we can all head out now, Ben and I-"

"Are going to stay here," Lilly said firmly.

Carley raised an eyebrow, "And how did you come to that thought?" she asked a little irritatably.

"We can't all just march off and leave this place un-guarded," Lilly said sounding a little angry, "we'll go there, check out the cow and get our food to go, we're not staying there all night. No way. It means we can keep the deal going if we want and still be safe."

"They've got an electric fence," Carolina spoke up, "how much safer can this farm be?"

Lilly didn't even respond to her and Carolina felt angry, "Everyone gather your stuff, we head out soon," she looked at Carley "you better explain how we get there."

"I hate her," Carolina whispered bitterly as she walked towards her room, "her and her dad, I hate them both."

It didn't take long before everyone was ready and Carolina hugged Carley before she left, "Don't worry, we'll hurry back," she said, "it sucks you need to stay here."

"I know," Carley said a little glumly, "but anyway, at least we're getting a meal tonight, just be safe there was some bandits in the woods and they're not afraid to use their guns."

Carolina nodded and walked back to the group and headed out, the walk itself was easy enough, but she couldn't help but nervously look around for bandits. She noticied her dad looking a little pale and frowned, wondering what was wrong with him but she couldn't say anything as Clementine had snuck up and taken her hand in hers.

"It's scary in the woods," she whispered, "will there be monsters out here?"

There was no use lying, "Mabye, but don't worry, the adults will keep us safe," she whispered back.

Clementine squeezed her hand gently in thanks and they followed Lilly down a path, there was a dead body on the ground and Carolina discreetly turned so it would be hidden from Clementine as they walked past it and she noticed her mom do the same with Duck.

It wasn't that long before a large barn and farmhouse came into view and they began to walk up a driveway and Carolina felt a little safer as they walked past the electric fence that hummed a little - that would definetly take care of the walkers.

Her dad raised an arm as they seen Mark, Lee, a woman and the brothers standing talking, "Hey y'all!" he shouted.

Carolina noticed how Mark was leaning over awkwardly and the expressions on the men's faces, it wasn't till they got closer that she seen the arrow shaft sticking out of his shoulder. "Mark?" Katjaa said worriedly, "oh my god, what happened?"

"He got shot with an arrow," Lee explained, looking a little angry, "bandits, in the woods got him."

"Christ, are you okay?" Lilly looked concerned and then she looked at Lee who nodded back at her. Carolina narrowed her eyes at them both - it seemed like it wasn't just Carley who had a thing for Lee, mabye that was why she got told to stay behind.

"Yeah.. I'm fine," Mark grunted, holding his shoulder, "I should... just... just pull it out."

The woman walked forward and shook her head, "Oh no, honey c'mon," she said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder, "c'mon inside now and we'll have you all sorted out."

Katjaa nodded "I'll come too, help in anyway I can."

The woman gave her a smile, "Well, you must be the veterinarian," she smiled as they walked Mark up to the house.

"What kind of shit is this!" Larry snapped at Lee and the brothers, "you call this a safe place?"

Lee sighed and rubbed his head, "We ran into some people on the way up here, bandits I guess. I think it was them that attacked us."

The older brother spoke up, "They gave us a lot of problems in the beginning," he said sadly,"killed a bunch of our farmhands. Danny and I were able to get 'em to stop by making a deal."

"You _knew_ about these people?" Kenny glared at him.

Danny looked glum and a little embarresed, "Food for protection, it wasn't like Andy and I had much of a choice, but they did stop hasslin' us."

"Goddamnit," Larry shook his head angryily "Carley said this place was locked down tight."

"Look, nowhere right now is completely safe," Lee said folding his arms and looking calmly at the others, "it was just a fluke thing, we can't stop assuming there aren't bad people out there."

"What the hell do you mean a fluke?" Lilly asked, "Mark has a goddamn arrow in him, you're calling that a fluke?"

"Of course I don't," Lee said frowning, "what I'm saying is, it could have happened anywhere and it could have happened to us in the motor-inn."

The brother called Andy stepped forward before Lilly could start arguing, "Listen, we may have had an agreement with those people but we will _not_ stand for this shit!"

Danny nodded "Ain't no way we're gonna let those son's o' bitches get away with this," he said darkly.

Carolina felt a little worried, she didn't want anyone else to get hurt. "You know where these assholes are?" her dad asked, still looking angry.

"They're hard to pin down, but I think I know where at least _one _of their camps are," Danny replied, "when you're ready to go scope out that bandit camp, come find us," he added to Lee who nodded.

Lilly shook her head and ran a hand through her hair, "Bandits? Are you serious?" she sighed, "this place isn't safe, we can't stay here."

"Not safe?" Kenny raised an eyebrow, "this place is a hell of a lot safer than that motor-inn, I think all of us and our guns can handle a couple of punks with bows and arrows," he ignored the ugly look that Lilly shot at him, and spoke mostly to Lee, "what we need to do now is find a way to get our whole group out here to stay. Take this place over if we have to."

Lee looked unsure while Larry stepped forward and shook his head, "Cool your jets there Rambo, these are nice people. Let's not do anything to get us thrown out before we eat."


	9. Behind the Door

It had been a while since Lee had left with Danny to go search for the bandits that had hurt Mark and Clementine had been a little edgy when her guardian had first left but after a game of tag and another go on the swing, she was smiling and laughing with Duck and Carolina.

"I wish we could live here," Duck sighed, lying back on the grass and staring up at the sky, he looked beseechingly at his sister, "can't you ask dad? He always listens to you."

Carolina shook her head and smiled down at him, "Don't be silly Duck, dad doesn't even listen to mom most times."

"Mabye I can ask Lee?" Clementine spoke up, looking strange without her hat, Carolina hoped they would find it soon as she knew how much it meant to her, "he could talk to the grown-ups?"

"Yeah! That's a good idea!" Duck sat up and nodded at her, "you should do that Clem!"

Carolina looked up at the house and saw Brenda sitting outside on the porch and frowned a little - why wasn't she inside with Mark? And speaking of Mark, surely it didn't take that long to take an arrow out of a shoulder. She knew that Mark hated not helping out and didn't think he would just lie in bed while everyone worried about him, he'd be wanting to at least sit outside and let them know he was okay.

"Hello my darlings," Katjaa said, snapping Carolina out of her thoughts and back to the present, "I'm going to go check on the cow, do you want to come with me?"

"Will we get to pet it?" Duck asked excitedly, already on his feet.

"Of course you will," Katjaa said holding out her hands and Clem and Duck took ahold of them, "'Lina, are you coming?"

"Just a minute," she said, making a face, "I just want a minute to myself."

Her mom made a face but nodded, "I suppose you've been babysitting all day, just be careful and don't go past the fence. We've had enough injuries today."

"How is Mark?" Carolina asked quickly, "is he awake yet?"

Katjaa shook her head, "When I left he was still asleep but Brenda gave him pretty strong painkillers so he'll be out of it for a while."

Carolina bit her lip as her mom led the youngest away, she couldn't help but worry about Mark, lying back on the grass, she hoped that they really could get dinner, get Mark and go home safetly. The farm didn't seem that safe with bandits firing arrows from the woods even with the electric fence.

Hearing the gate open, she sat up and saw Lee and Danny come walking through, she made to stand up to greet Lee but stopped when she seen the look on his face. "Man, that was a hell of a ride huh?" Danny said almost gleefully.

Lee shook his head "Jesus Danny!" he snapped, throwing the rifle at him. Carolina lay down on her front and watched frowning, what had happened out there?

"What?" Danny took a step towards Lee, "You ain't gettin' soft on them, are ya? Not after what they did to your friend!"

"How could you have-"

Before Lee could finish his sentence, Brenda stood up and gave them a wide smile, "You're back! What happened?"

Carolina cursed inwardly and slowly stood up and walked towards Lee who continued to talk to Brenda as Danny walked away with the two guns in his hands, "Don't stray too far girl," he said as she walked past him, "dinner will be soon, y'all don't wanna miss it."

Trying to hide her shudder, she glanced behind her and watched as he sat down on the hay and began cleaning his gun. The guy creeped her out and she spotted her dad walking away from Lilly shaking his head. "Hey hon' you okay?" he frowned, "you look a little freaked out."

"Just... " she paused, wondering how to explain it but shook her head, "I'm just tired and hungry, don't worry dad."

He put his arm around her and they walked towards the barn, "I don't want to worry you," he said quietly "but don't be around the brothers yourself, okay?"

She glanced up worryingly, "What do you mean?"

"Something ain't right here," he said stopping and meeting her eyes, "I'm gonna find out what but don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen, I promise."

Looking back towards the St. John's house Carolina nodded, "I get that feeling too," she whispered, "the brothers give off a bad feeling, soon as we eat can we get Mark and go back to the motel, please?"

Her dad sighed and then nodded, "Sooner we get away from here the better," he kissed the top of her head and then opened the barn door, inside her mom was sitting next to the cow with Andy opposite her, looking a little anxious. Clementine and Duck were looking at the cow in awe and Carolina could see they desperately wanted to pet it.

Lee came in after them and looked a little angry but forced a smile on his face, "Hey, how's everything, anything happen?"

Kenny shook his head, "Nope, been helping out on the farm just like you said," he rolled his eyes, "unlike her Highness who just stood and scowled all damn afternoon."

"Lee! You're back!" Clementine smiled, looking up at him.

Lee nodded, "Told you I was lucky didn't I?"

Duck leaned over and softly petted Maybelle's neck, "It's so big!" he whispered.

"Maybelle's a she," Clementine reminded him, but had a wistful look on her face as Duck petted the cow, "not an 'it'."

Katjaa seen the look and smiled softly at the young girl, "It's okay Clementine, you can pet her, she won't bite."

Clementine glanced up at Lee, as if seeking re-assurance that the cow wouldn't bite her, "It's okay, go ahead," he nodded.

"Woah," Clementine whispered, as she reached her hand out and slowly stroked her side, looking up excitedly at Lee she smiled widely, "Katjaa said that Maybelle could have her baby tonight!"

"Well don't get too excited, we might not be here for it," Carolina muttered, sitting next to her brother, she seen Andy's eyes flicker over her and a slight frown before he smoothed his features out.

"Y'all gotta stay and see the baby calf," he smiled, though Carolina could tell it was forced, "how many times are you gonna see that happen in this day and age?"

"We'll see," her dad said protectively, he walked by and leaned against the stalls and Carolina seen Lee walk over and the two discussed something before sneaking over to the locked barn doors at the back. She frowned, she hadn't noticed the locked doors and wondered what was behind them.

"So did I miss anything cool?" Carolina asked, putting her arm around her little brother.

"No, not really, the cow is just lying there," he turned and made a face, sniffing the air, "it smells funny in here."

"Smells like doodee," Clementine giggled and Duck laughed into his hand and Carolina shook her head, trying not to smile, it was nice to hear them laughing together.

"That's enough of that language," Katjaa chided them, "just calm down now, or else you won't sleep tonight, will dinner be soon Andy?"

"Momma is just finishing up now, 'doc," he nodded, "won't be too long now," he looked about and a flicker of panic went through his face as he glanced about. He must have noticed that her dad and Lee were missing. He stood up and noticed them by the locked barn door, "Can I help you boys find something?" he asked.

Lee shook his head and walked forward, looking calm "Just checking out the barn," he said, putting a hand on the stalls, "it's well built."

"Okay, well don't roam around without me or Danny, farms can be a dangerous places," noticing Lee and Kenny tensing at his words he smiled, "y'know with the bandits and all?" he said quickly "sorry about your friend, again."

"We won't Andy, don't worry," Lee nodded, and walked past him, Carolina seen him grab Lee's arm and stop him.

"Hey, uh.. do me a favour Lee?" he asked, lowering his voice so Carolina had to struggle to hear, "Don't fuck around with this door. Just you know... momma get's nervous."

Before Lee could say anything, her mom leaned over and raised an eyebrow, "Andrew? I need your help again."

"No problem!" Andy called out, a cheery note in his voice, "right away 'doc."

Lee whispered to Kenny before walking back down to the rest of his group, "Hey Clem, guess what I found in the woods?" he asked, going into his inside jacket pocket, "something that you lost."

Clementine got up and her eyes were wide as Lee brought out her hat, "My hat! You found it!" she squealed, running forward and putting it on straight away, "I knew you'd find it! You said you would!"

Carolina smiled as Clementine hugged Lee tightly, he had a troubled look on his face and she wondered what had happened in the woods. "Listen, Clem, did you... give your hat to anyone?" he asked and Clem shook her head confused, "did you see any strangers around the motor-inn who might have taken it?"

"No, why?"

"It's probably nothing, just let me know if you ever see anything like that, okay?" Lee said, patting her head affectionately.

"Okay I will," she promised, nodding her head. She hesitated and then looked shyly up at him, "hey, Lee? Do you think you'll ever have any kids?"

Lee looked surprised by her question but smiled, "I'd like to someday, mabye a little girl like you."

"That's nice," Clementine smiled "you'd be a good daddy... thanks for finding my hat."

Carolina smiled as Lee walked out of the barn but frowned thinking about Clementine's hat - something had happened out there and it had made Lee worry which made her worry too.

It had been a few minutes when Lee came back in looking worried, "Andy, the generators stopped working, does that mean the fences aren't on?"

"Goddamnit!" he cursed, standing up, "don't worry I'll fix it." He walked out the door and they heard him grumbling to himself as he headed towards the generators.

Carolina frowned as Lee rushed to the back of the barn as did her dad, standing up, she followed them and seen that they were fiddling with the locks. "What are you doing?"

Her dad jumped and then put a finger to his lips, "Shhh, we're trying to see what's behind here," he looked back as Lee quickly took a screw off of the lock, "I told you something was going on here, did you see how he jumped to it when he seen us back here!"

Carolina looked on nervously as Lee tried to unlock the door quickly and then that's when she heard the clanging noise from a bell, that signalled dinner.

"Mom! Dad! 'Lina!" Duck jumped up , "it's dinner time!"

Katjaa stood up after checking the cow and smiled down at her youngest child, "Okay honey, let's get your dad and sister."

Duck ran up to the three of them at the back with a ridiculously happy look on his face, "Dad! 'Lina come on, let's e-e-a-a-t!" he said with an impatient tone.

Carolina looked up and seen Clementine standing next to her mom, "Kenny, Carolina, come along," she said, frowning a little, "don't make the children wait."

"We'll make an exscuse for you," Kenny muttered to Lee, putting an arm around Carolina, "just get that thing off!"

As they walked out of the barn, Carolina looked up at the house and saw that it was dark now. It was beginning to rain and instead of looking welcoming as it did in the sunshine, the farm now looked dark and threatening in the dark and Carolina swallowed hard, as she let her dad lead her up to the house, just what was the St. John's hiding behind that door?


	10. A Dinner to Remember

The house looked like any old farmhouse. There was medals on the wall and pictures showing the St. John brothers growing up and one of Brenda getting married. Carolina was hit with the scent of food and for a minute forgot about everything and just thought about how good it smelled, it had been a long time since she had eaten a home-cooked meal and it made her ache for her old life. Coming home from school and her mom in the kitchen cooking something wonderful, she had taken it all for granted and now she missed her old life more than ever. It wasn't untill Danny walked downstairs and into the dining room that the ominous feeling came back to her.

"Come on honey, let's go sit down," Katjaa smiled, putting a hand on Carolina's shoulder and pushing her slightly in although all Carolina wanted to do was run from the house back to the motor-inn and away from the St. John's Dairy. Her dad took the head of the table and she sat on his left with her mom and Duck opposite her, as the rest of the group filed in, Brenda came smiling from the kitchen with a basket of soft biscuits and put it on the table - it smelt delicious.

"Oho, Brenda," Larry smiled widely at her, "you are an angel!"

Brenda giggled and shook her head at him, "Oh your father is certainly a charmer, isn't he?" she said to Lilly who just rolled her eyes and sat down, Lee came through looking a little shaken and glanced around the room, she wondered what he had found in the barn, "everybody sit down, and I'll go get the meal," Brenda continued, "ooh this is a delight having my dining room full again!"

"Is Mark not awake yet?" Lee asked her, frowning slightly, "won't he be hungry too?"

Putting her hand on her hip, Brenda gave him a shake of the head "Now don't you worry about him, I've already brought some food up for him. You just let him rest."

Carolina watched their exchange and seen Lee suddenly force a smile "Mind if I wash my hands first, before we eat?" he asked calmly.

"Bathrooms right outside in the hall," Brenda nodded and gave him a wry smile, "and be sure to get under your nails, you've been muckin' around in the dirt all day."

Lee nodded and then left the room and Carolina chewed slowly on a biscuit, closing her eyes at how good the food was. Brenda began to dish out some potatoes and few vegetables as well, everyone began to spoon food onto their plates and Carolina couldn't help but wish this was just a normal dinner, no bad feelings or scary situations and completely safe.

"Now, everyone just help yourselves," Brenda said sitting down at the bottom of the table in between her sons, "there's plenty here."

"Where's Lee?" Andy asked suddenly, noticing his absence, "he came in, didn't he?"

"He's just washing his hands darlin' but that was a while ago," Brenda smiled, but leaned back in her chair and shouted up the stair "Lee, did ya fall in, dinner's on the table and everyone's havin' at!"

"I'm hungry, can we eat or do we have to wait for Lee?" Duck whined, his fork already hovering over his plate, "I'm really, really hungry," he added giving his mom puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sure he won't mind," Brenda said, nodding "everybody tuck in!"

Just as Carolina cut up her beef there was suddenly the sound of someone running down the stairs quickly and Lee looked shocked as he ran back into the room, "DON'T EAT THAT!" he shouted, stopping Carolina and Clementine and she looked round and seen it was only Duck who had begun eating.

Her dad straightened up and gave him a serious look, "Lee, Jesus man, did you find something?" he asked quickly.

Andy and his brother gave each other a look and Carolina felt a little scared, that ominous feeling was coming back. "Sit your ass down Lee," Larry snapped giving him a glare, "this lady has made you a meal!"

"Lee, what's gotten into you?" Lilly frowned, "you're scaring everyone."

Looking furious, he pointed at the plates of food "Mark is upstairs with his fucking legs cut off!" he shouted, "You're EATING him!"

Carolina's stomach dropped and she looked warily at her plate, hoping what Lee was saying wasn't true, that the St. John's hadn't been chopping up Mark and trying to serve him for dinner. Lilly frowned but put her fork down and folded her arms, "That's crazy," she said slowly.

Brenda didn't deny it and instead looked Lee straight in the eye and shook her head, "Now, now," she said, "there's no need to ruin this nice meal."

Katjaa took Duck's fork off of him and firmly pushed the plates away, "Mom, what was I eating?" he asked worriedly, putting his hands on his stomach, "was that really Mark's legs?"

"Lee, you're scaring the children," she said, but gave the St. John's a worried look.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Lilly asked Lee, although she didn't look like she doubted him.

Larry ignored them all and stubbornly ate another forkful, "Don't indulge him Lilly, it's always something with this guy," he said shooting Lee a hateful look.

"Go upstairs and look!" Lee yelled at him, pointing up the stairs, "You'll find him with both of his legs hacked off!"

Carolina looked down at the beef and then felt sick, "When you think about it, this is a dairy," she said slowly, "not a ranch, where did she get the meat from?"

"Yeah Brenda," Lee said, glaring at her, "just where did you get the meat if it isn't Mark's legs?"

Sighing the woman looked down at the table and closed her eyes, "It's true," she nodded. Everyone fell silent, and Carolina covered her mouth with her hand to stop herself from screaming out loud - they were cannibals.

She had almost eaten human flesh.

Danny still ate his meal slowly and he shook his head, "Everything coulda turned out okay for you folks," he said in an eerie tone.

As if trying to explain why they did what they did, Andy frowned, "He woulda died anyway!" he muttered, "we gotta think about LIVIN'!"

"Settle down, honey," Brenda said soothingly, putting her hand over her sons, then looked around the group of horrified survivors, "growing up in rural Georgia you're taught not to waste. It's how I was raised and how I raised my boys," she suddenly frowned and looked angry, "now, you got monsters roamin' around that do nothin' but eat people and for what? To continue to rot till' they eat some more! We think we can put that meat to better use."

Lilly shook her head and pushed away her plate, "Oh I think I'm gonna puke," she said weakly, "this isn't right."

"You're all sick... sick in the head!" Lee snarled furiously at the St. John's. Carolina felt sick and wished they were back at the motor-inn, she'd rather be starving then be in this situation anytime.

Brenda gave Lee an offended look, "Lee, that's not a very nice thing to imply," she snapped, "Andy is right; we go after folks who were gonna die anyways, one way or another! It's kinder that way!"

Danny swallowed his mouthful, "Like y'all," he said in a deadpan tone, Carolina noticed how he almost caressed his rifle and felt her heart begin to race.

"Kenny get your gun!" Lee shouted quickly. As her dad quickly stood up and went to grab his gun, despite her mother shouting for him not too, he didn't get far before Andy reached into his pocket and brought out a gun and pointed it straight at her dad's head.

"Nobody's going anywhere," he warned, his finger on the trigger, "now sit back down, dammit!"

Relunctantly, Kenny sat back down and glared at the brothers as Danny stood up with his rifle pointed at the group, "We got lots of use for ya'll fight here," he smiled almost manically.

Larry looked down horrified at his meal and spat out his mouthful, "What the-what the... fucking what!" he stammered, taking in everything that had just been said.

Giving the children a worried look, Lilly stood up and gave her best death glare to each brother, "Put your gunks down!" she shouted, "we're walking out of here!"

"I don't want to die," Carolina said shakily, trying to stop her eyes from welling up as the situation got more serious, "please, please just let us go!"

"Mommy, I don't wanna die either," Duck said, beginning to cry himself. Katjaa looked heartbroken as she hugged her son close, and gave Carolina a sad look.

"You don't go near my fuckin' family!" Kenny thundered, "you hear me, you sick basterds!"

"It's gonna be okay!" Lee said desperately, trying to calm the situation, even though Carolina could see no way everything would turn out okay now.

Clementine shook in her seat and looked fearfully up at Lee, "Lee-" she began to say but ended up shrieking as Andy grabbed her by her hair and backwards into him, pointing the gun to her head.

Lee looked murderous, "I'LL KILL YOU!" he shouted lunging at Andy but was stopped dead by Danny pushing the rifle against his throat threatingly. Carolina felt the tears run down her face and felt herself freeze when there was a loud thump and then the sound of something dragging itself along the ground. She almost screamed when a legless, bloody Mark dragged himself past the dining room and hid her face in her hands.

"Please... someone?" he begged, looking up at his group weakly, "help me?"

Whilst they were momentarily distracted by Mark, Lee quickly made for Andy again who still had Clementine but this time Carolina did scream when Danny knocked out Lee with the butt of his gun and he fell to the floor unconcious.

"Now, I went to all this trouble for y'all and it's a wasted meal," Brenda said irritably as if it were a normal evening, "luckily, we can freeze meat," she eyed them all and then looked at her sons, "Andy, Danny, put everyone but the vet and her young boy in the meat locker. We need her for Maybelle."

"Will do momma," Andy nodded and pointed the gun at Kenny, "you and the woman, grab his legs and carry him, anyone makes a sudden move, it's a shot to the knee."

"If you think I'm gonna leave my wife and son here, you-"

Andy pushed Clementine away and she stumbled onto the ground, and he grabbed Carolina who cried out and shook as he pressed his gun to her temple. "I ain't gonna ask again!" he shouted, while Kenny looked completely torn, "now we do this the easy way, or the hard way, you pick!"

"I'll do it..." her dad sighed his shoulders slumping as all the fight left him and he looked defeated, "just-just don't hurt her, please!"

"C'mon old man, help them lift and move!" Danny said, shoving the rifle against Larry's back, "we ain't got all night!"

"You're lucky you have those guns!" Larry snarled at him bending down and picking up Lee's feet while Kenny got his head, "because if you didn't I'd rip you both apart with my bare hands!"

"I'd like to see you try," Danny sneered, "now get movin'!"

Carolina trembled as Andy kept a tight hold of her and marched her out first with the gun still against her head, the metal was cold and she was scared to move or speak in fear of angering him. Her dad and Larry followed carrying Lee and Lilly kept a tight hold of Clementine as they were marched outside, her mother could be heard crying as they left and Carolina couldn't help but cry silently to herself as they approached the barn and she wondered what was going to become of them.


	11. Inside the Locker

The meat locker was small and stunk of death, Carolina slumped against the wall and slipped down onto the floor, still trembling from what had just happened as the rest of her group came in. Larry and her dad slowly lowered a still unconcious Lee to the ground but as Lilly walked in, Andy pushed her roughly in and slammed the door shut, locking them in. Larry immediantly stormed up to the door and banged his fist against it, "YOU SICK FUCKS!" he shouted, "YOU LET US OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Shakingly, Carolina hugged her knees and tried to control her breathing, this was the stuff nightmares were made off. These were people, killing other human beings for meat, they were worse than the walkers and that's what terrified her most. "Oh my god, 'Lina are you okay?" her dad said, after setting Lee down, he came over and kneeled beside her, "did he hurt you?"

She shook her head and felt the tears come on again, "No, I'm not okay, nothing is okay," she said, beginning to cry, "Mark has no legs, we're locked in here about to die, what could possibly be okay about that!"

"We're gonna get out of here," her dad whispered, putting his arm around her, "nobody is going to hurt you and no one is definetly gonna kill you. Not while I still have life in me."

"How can you promise that dad?" Carolina said looking up at him, a single tear running down her cheek, "look at our situation, how can we get out of this?"

Her dad gave her a sad look and wiped away the tear with his thumb, "You're just gonna have to trust me on this hon'," he said softly.

"OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR! I WILL TEAR YOU FUCKERS APART WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

Carolina closed her eyes and then nodded, "I trust you dad," she whispered, opening her eyes and meeting his, "I do."

He smiled weakly and then stroked her hair, "I just need you to have your game face on," he said seriously, "or else getting out of here is going to be a lot more harder."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

There was a groan and Lee sat up, groggily rubbing his head as he finally came too. Clementine rushed over and hugged him tightly, "It-it was a person," she mumbled into his shoulder, sounding close to tears, "they tried to make us eat a person!"

"But you didn't do it, sweet-pea," Lee said soothingly but still sounding tired, he patted her back, "you didn't eat it."

"The rest of us did!" Larry yelled turning to look at Lee furiously, "if you hadn't dragged your feet-!"

Lilly stood weakly after throwing up in the corner, the smell hitting Carolina and she just wanted to be sick herself, she was glad that she hadn't eaten any of the meal and her heart ached for her little brother as she knew that he had ate some of the 'meat' Brenda had served up. "C'mon Dad, now is not the time," she said, wiping her mouth with her jacket sleeve.

"Where are we?" Lee asked, ignoring Larry's ranting as he returned to trying to break the door down.

Kenny stood up and sighed, "They threw us in the meatlocker after knocking you out," he looked at Lee seriously, "Lee, we need to get outta here, they still have Duck and Katjaa, I won't let my family get hurt by those basterds!"

"We'll get out," Lee said nodding and looking around, "I'll find a way."

Larry snorted, "This goddamn thumbsucker was the one who brought us here!" he said sarcastically "I doubt he's gonna find us a way out of here!"

"Will you shut the fuck up!" Kenny snapped, "this isn't the time to argue!"

Clementine came and sat next to Carolina as Lee and Kenny began to search for a way to escape, "I'm scared 'Lina," she whispered, "what if we don't get out of here, what will... _they_ do to us?"

Putting her arm around the younger girl, Carolina tried to be comforting, "Lee and my dad won't let them do anything," she said hugging her close, "we're gonna get out of this, I promise."

Clementine jumped as Larry pounded harder on the door, "I wish he wouldn't do that," she said in a low voice, "it might make them come back."

"I wish he wouldn't either," Carolina sighed, "he's not exactly helping."

"You're worse than the walkers!" Larry shouted, "Evil, inbred-"

"Dad, please!" Lilly begged him, "think of your heart!"

"Fuck my heart, I'm gonna break the damn door down!"

"Dad, you can't get-" but Lilly stopped talking as her dad grabbed at his chest and shouted out in pain, Carolina grew worried as his face paled and it looked like he couldn't breathe, "easy, easy!" Lilly said frantically, trying to calm him down.

But this time she couldn't calm her father down and his eyes widened and he looked past Lilly at something none of them could see, "Oh god..." he whispered before falling onto his knees and slumping over. Lee and Kenny stopped searching the room and froze as Lilly shook her head and dropped to her knees beside him.

"No, no, no!" she shrieked in disbelief, "Dad, come on! DAD!" she leaned over and checked his breathing, "Oh my god no, he's stopped breathing... I-I think he's had a heart attack."

While Lilly began to do C.P.R on her father, Kenny walked slowly forwards, "Shit.. is-is he dead?" he asked worriedly.

"He's not dead!" Lilly snarled at him, while pushing down on her father's chest, "Somebody help me!"

Carolina stiffened and her eyes widened as she watched the scene unfold in front of her, if Larry was dead... they didn't have long before he turned, just like Ben's teacher had back at the motor-inn and they were trapped in the meat-locker with no way to get out or weapons.

Her dad looked nervous as he stepped backwards a little, his eyes still on Larry's seemingly lifeless body, "Fuck... if he's dead.."

"HE'S NOT DEAD!"

Kenny looked worried, "You know what has to happen Lee," he whispered, "think about it. You saw that poor basterd at the motel. How fast he turned."

"He did turn fast," Lee said slowly, looking at Larry dubiously.

Lilly looked up at them frowning, "What are you saying?" she snapped, still trying to bring back her dad.

Carolina got to her feet and felt panicked as she realised what was going to happen, "Lilly, I'm sorry... I truly, truly am," her dad said mournfully, "but in a few minutes, we're gonna be stuck in a locked room with a 6-foot-four, 300 pound, seriously pissed off dead guy!"

"FUCK YOU!" Lilly shouted, giving Kenny a look of pure loathing, "We can bring him back, LEE!" she looked at him desperately, "I need you!"

"We'll mourn him later, but right now we have to keep him from comin' back," her dad continud, trying to get her to understand, "it puts us all in danger!"

"No!" Clementine cried out, covering her mouth with her hands, "'Lina, they can't do that, stop him!"

"It's the only way," Carolina whispered, looking down at Larry's deadly still body, "or else we're gonna die in here."

"Goddamnit, he's not dead!" Lilly snarled, "you shut your mouth!"

Lee sighed and rubbed his face, "Mabye you're right," he said finally to Kenny, "but what if he's still..."

"NO! Goddamnit! My dad's survived worse than this! Please Lee!" Lilly begged, sounding worried now that Lee was siding with Kenny.

"Come on ... we know this guy's not gonna make it" Kenny said to Lee firmly, "remember what Ben said, gotta destroy the brain," he seen Lee's unsure look and frowned, "come on Lee, I'm right about this, I know you've got my back, you ALWAYS do!"

Lilly realised she was running out of time and really pushed down hard on her dad's chest, "Come on dad, wake up, wake up!" she cried out desperately.

"You're right Kenny," Lee said sadly, "let's just get this over with."

"YOU FUCKING MONSTERS!" Lilly screamed at them, looking betrayed, "BOTH OF YOU!"

Clementine pressed against Carolina, hiding her face on her side, "I don't wanna see!" she said, beginning to cry, Carolina felt sick as Lee tried to hold Lilly back as her dad picked up a salt lick from the back of the locker.

Putting her arms around Clementine, she tried to look away but couldn't. "I'm sorry Lilly, I really am," Lee whispered, as he held her struggling body against his, "I'm sorry."

"No, no, no!" she begged, tears streaming down her face, "get off me Lee, get off!"

She elbowed him hard and he momentarily lost his grip but quickly grabbed her arms as Kenny came over with the salt lick and slowly raised it above his head, "NO! NO! PLEASE NO!" she screamed, "NOT MY DAD!"

Carolina screamed as well as she watched her dad slammed the salt lick onto Larry's head, there was a sickening crunch as blood splattered over the three adults and oozed out from under the salt lick. Shaking, Carolina pushed Clementine out of the way as she fell to her knees and threw up in the corner of the room, the smell of blood in the air making her retch even more, as her stomach was empty.

When she looked up, Lilly was on her knees next to her father's corpse and her own dad looked down at his hands as if he couldn't believe what he had just done, "God help us," he whispered and then leaned down slightly and put his hand on Lilly's shoulder, "I'm sorry... I know it-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Lilly looked half demented as she roughly pushed Kenny back, with her father's blood on her shirt.

There was a sob and Carolina looked up to see Clementine crying loudly in the corner, but she couldn't bring herself to get up, she felt like she would just fall down again. "I'm sorry you had to see that hon'," her dad whispered, coming over, "just don't look at... him."

Carolina wiped her mouth shakingly with her hand, "I don't want to look at him," she said weakly, and then her face crumpled, "but everytime I close my eyes I see... I see..." but she stopped and shook her head when her dad went to comfort her, "no, you're still covered in... just leave me alone, please."

Looking hurt her dad stood quickly and did what she asked, she leaned against the wall and hugged her knees trying to breathe normally again. She had just witnessed her father killing another person in a savage way, and she felt numb and shocked at the same time. How had it came to this already, she wouldn't of thought there were people out there worse than the walkers.

It seemed like an eternity had went by when really it could only have been a few minutes before Lee came up with an idea, "There should be an air duct behind this unit," he said looking up at it, "it might be big enough for one of us to fit through..."

"I dunno Lee, it seems like a long shot," her dad said doubtfully, also looking up at it.

"It might be the only shot we have," Lee said, looking at him sadly, "we just need something to remove the screws, they took that multi-tool I found off of me."

"I've not got anything on me," Carolina said quietly, "how about you Clem?"

Clementine looked in her pocket and shook her head, "I've only got a rock," she said.

Lee shook his head, "No, a rock won't help.. but a coin might do the trick, does anyone have a coin?"

"It's been a long time since I had money in my pockets," Kenny sighed.

Carolina looked over at Larry and swallowed nervously, "What about... him?" she whispered, "he might have something?"

Lee nodded and slowly walked over to Lilly and knelt down, "I'm... I'm sorry, Lilly," he said softly Lilly looked at him but winced and closed her eyes.

"Don't talk to me Lee," she said in a disgusted tone, "don't fucking talk to me."

"You've got to pull yourself together Lilly, or else we won't be able to get out of here."

She opened her eyes and shot him an angry look, "Why? For your sake? So you both can feel better about..." her eyes flickered quickly to her father's corpse, "about what you did?"

"No, for your own sake," Lee said firmly.

Lilly made a noise and shook her head, "Right, because you fucking care so much about me.." she whispered bitterly.

"We need something to remove the screws, it might be the only way out of here, "Lee explained calmly, "if you have something I could use as a screwdriver, a coin or-"

"NO!" she snapped.

"What about your dad?" he asked quietly, "look I know this is a terrible time for it, but-"

"In other words," Lilly interrupted him in a dead-pan voice, "my father's more useful to you dead than alive!"

Lee closed his eyes and shook his head, "If he was alive, and had the key to getting us out of here, do you think he'd keep it to himself?"

"What do you want Lee," Lilly asked, her shoulders slumping, "my blessing to loot his corpse?"

"Your permission," he said sadly.

Shaking her head, she closed her eyes again and Carolina seen a tear run down her cheek, "Do what you have to do."


	12. Held at Gunpoint

"It's too smal for us to fit through..."

They all stared into the dark air duct, that indeed was too small even for Carolina to crawl through. Her dad had lifted her up but there was no way to squeeze through, as Lee and her dad discussed their options, she glanced behind her at Lilly who sat with her head bowed and she felt her heart ache for her. If it had been her dad, Carolina didn't know what she would have done.

"It's our only way out Lee," Kenny sighed, "it would probably lead right into that back room and get us out of here."

"I know, but we're too big to fit through it," Lee shook his head, "mabye we can-"

"I can do it."

Clementine stepped forward and despite the redness in her eyes from crying, she had a determined look on her face. Carolina put a hand on her shoulder, "It's gonna be dangerous," she said worriedly, "are you-"

"I can do it," she repeated shakily.

Lee kneeled down and met her eyes, "I know you're brave enough," he said seriously.

"Thank you," but she hesitated, "I'm scared though Lee."

"Remember the tree house?" he said suddenly, "The first day we met? You held out for days on your own. That took a lot of strength."

"And I saved your life..." she whispered, nodding as she remembered, "from Sandra."

Lee smiled at her, "That's right, you saved me that day and it was very brave of you."

"If you do this, you'll save all of us," Kenny said quietly, putting his hand on her shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Not all of us," Lilly whispered bitterly, shaking her head.

Her dad ignored her statement as did Lee, who picked up Clementine and put her on his shoulders so she could reach the vent. "Just be careful," Carolina said nervously as the little girl hoisted herself up into the air duct.

Clementine peered into the dark tunnel warily and glanced back at the others, "What do I do when I get out?" she asked Lee.

"See if you can get to the other side of that door and open it," he paused, "don't do anything else, but if you see anyone, just come straight back!"

Clementine nodded and then slowly advanced into the air duct, they all were silent as they strained to hear what was going on. They heard bumps and Carolina held her breath as they heard her gasp. "What's going on?" she whispered, edging closer to her dad.

"I don't know," her dad whispered back, looking worried.

Lee shook his head, "I shouldn't of let her go, I should have-" the door clicked open and Carolina felt like crying with relief when she seen it was Clementine, "are you okay, did anyone see you?" Lee asked her, pulling the young girl into a tight hug.

"No, but there's a man outside," she said anxiously, "he's talking to himself."

"I'll go have a look, see what's happening," Kenny said firmly, he looked to Carolina who shook her head a little, "don't worry darlin', nothing bads gonna happen."

"Just be careful," she said her voice shaky, "I can't lose you." She watched as her dad left and sighed as she stood in the room and tried to look anywhere that didn't have Larry's blood splashed on it.

"Lilly, we gotta go," Lee was now standing over the woman, with a concerned look on his face, "we can't stay here."

She closed her eyes, "Leave me alone."

Kenny came back and waved Lee over, "Lee, I can see him," he whispered, "get in here, I gotta plan."

"Give me a minute," he said to Kenny before looking back at Lilly, "It's not safe Lilly, we gotta go-"

"For god's sake Lee!" Lilly said pathetically, opening her eyes that were now full of grief, "I didn't even get to say goodbye.."

Lee sighed before nodding, "Stay in here, and look after Clementine," he said to Carolina who nodded hesitantly, "we'll be back as soon as we can."

Both men left and they could hear murmuring's in the next room before there was silence again, "They'll be okay, won't they?" Clementine whispered, slipping her hand into Carolina's.

Carolina wanted to comfort her, be optimistic and tell her her everything would be okay because Lee and her dad were on the case but she just couldn't. There was a chance her family would die tonight as well as her and she had never felt fear like she did now. "I don't know, Clem," she said quietly, "I don't know."

Carolina paced around the room, thinking about what they should do while Clementine sat behind the door and Lilly remained at her father's corpse. She frowned as she thought about their situation; they had no weapons, no way of defending themselves if, God forbid, something happened to Lee and her dad and she wasn't going to surrender to the brothers so easily.

"I'm going to go see what's happening," Carolina tried to sound braver than she actually felt.

Clementine looked up at her and shook her head frantically, "No, Lee said to stay here!"

"I need to Clem," she said, kneeling down and giving her a serious look, "you stay here with Lilly, okay?" The young girl didn't look completely sure but nodded anyway, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Feeling shaky, Carolina slipped out of the meat locker and watched where she put her feet, inside the next room she once again felt sickened by the sight of the brother's 'work-area', dangerous looking machinery soaked in blood, Mark's blood and probably countless others who were sucked in by the St. John's supposed kindness and trusted them like they did. She looked away at the blood in the bath and held her breath as she slowly slipped into the main barn.

Carolina seen no trace of her dad and Lee and frowned; where were they? Danny and his brother were talking quietly at the main door so there was no way that they had left that way. Noticing the window to her right, she headed over soon as Andy looked away and carefully opened it up, she was glad when it didn't make a noise giving her away. Climbing out, she slowly eased down to the ground and just as quietly as she had opened it, she closed it.

She looked nervously at the corn field in front of her and knew there was a good chance there was walkers in there. The rain hitting her head and just for a minute she stopped and caught her breath, she needed to find her mom and Duck. Or her dad and Lee, mabye they had snuck out the window as well? She hadn't wanted to touch anything in the 'workshop' because the blood was everywhere so she was still weaponless but they didn't know she was out.

"-not either of the girls, not enough meat on them to trade, just pick a man and kill the rest."

Shivering, she just hoped they had more time before one of the brothers went to the meat-locker and noticed most of them were missing. Sneaking quietly around the barn, she noticed lights on in the house and wondered if her family were in there, she heard footsteps and stopped dead, hoping the shadows hid her well.

The footsteps paused and then whoever it was headed on their way and slowly disappeared into the night, Carolina waited for what seemed like an age before she kept going, she got to the side of the house and peered into a window and seen into the dining room. The plates and food still on the table, she felt sickened by the sight of it.

Before she could do anything else, strong hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her backwards and she tried to fight off her attacker, but he spun her around and she seen Andy's furious face for a second before she fell backwards from the ferocious slap he gave her.

"You little bitch!" he hissed, as Carolina lay dazed on the ground, her cheek stung like anything and she looked up terrified at him, "Just how the fuck did you get out?"

Her silence made him even more angry and he pulled her up, and once again pointed a gun at her head, "Well then, we can just march you to your momma and she can watch me put a bullet in you, mabye not in the brain and she can watch you turn as well!"

Fear paralysed her and she didn't try to fight as he led her up to the house, going through the front door she seen her mother look terrified as Brenda pointed a gun at her and Duck. "Now, don't be making no trouble and I'll have no reason to shoot," she said coldly, all kindness gone from her voice, "but try and run or do something stupid, I'll put a bullet in your little boy!"

"Please, god, NO!" Katjaa begged, pushing Duck behind her, "please don't hurt him!"

"Well don't give me a reason too!" Brenda noticed Andy and Carolina and frowned, "What's going on?"

"She got out of the meat locker," Andy snarled, shaking her roughly, "god knows how she did it though."

Brenda shook her head, "Leave the girl here and take the little boy with you," she commanded, "any sign of Lee or the others, use the boy as leverage and tell them we have his pretty daughter too."

"No, take me!" Carolina said quickly, as Andy went to grab at Duck who let out a strangled sob and pressed his face against his mother's side, "they won't do anything if you have me!"

"No, please! God no!" Katjaa screamed, trying to hold onto Duck as Andy tore him away from her, "not my children, I'll do anything, just don't hurt my children!"

Brenda pushed Carolina over towards her mom and glared at them as she raised her gun, "Just shut up and he'll be fine!"

"Somethings up, I'm gonna take the boy and check around for the others," Andy said and led Duck out of the back door with the gun against his head, the young boy gave his mom and sister a heartbroken and scared look before he disappeared out of the door and into the darkness.

Carolina eyed the gun fearfully and glanced at the table, if she could make it into there - but before she could even turn her body towards the door, Brenda pointed the gun straight at her "Settle down!" she snapped at them both, Carolina went back to her mother and tried not to cry even though it was what she wanted to do, "I don't wanna hurt y'all!"

"Don't hurt my baby girl," Katjaa begged, holding Carolina close to her "let them all go, I'll stay and look after your cow. I promise!"

"Yeah, like they would leave peacefully," Brenda scoffed, "they'd come back and kill us, no, we can't keep you all alive, we just can't!"

There was a noise from outside and she turned her head to it, "Andy? Danny?" she called out, her finger hovering over the trigger, "Is that you? What's going on out there?"

Carolina felt her heart leap at the sound of Lee's voice, "I left Danny in the barn... he got what he deserved!" he sounded dangerous and threatening and she seen fear in Brenda's eyes.

Acting quickly, Brenda wrenched Carolina from her mothers arms and pointed the gun at her head and in a moment of manic, she wondered how many times was she going to be held at gunpoint at this farm. "Come here," she snarled, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Lee came running through the door and his face fell as he seen Brenda holding Carolina prisoner, "Get back!" Brenda shouted, going up on step, Carolina didn't even try to wriggle free, Brenda would probably put a bullet in her at the first sign of her trying too, "Don't come in here Lee!"

"Carolina, are you okay?" Lee asked, his voice calm as he put his hands up, she nodded quickly and seen him sigh in relief.

"You just had to go snooping around didn't you!" Brenda glared at him, "Everything could have been perfect for y'all if you didn't ruin it, Lee!"

"Let her go Brenda," Lee said, taking a cautious step towards the woman, "put the gun down."

"Lee! Don't you take another step!"

"Brenda, come on now, she's a young girl, you know you don't want to do this!"

Carolina felt like she couldn't breathe; there was a good chance she would be dying tonight, closing her eyes, she just hoped that Lee would have a way of getting her out of this, "Please," she choked out, due to Brenda's tight grip on her as they went up a couple more steps, "I don't want to die!" she begged pathetically.

"Please don't make this any worse," Lee said putting his hand on the bannister as Brenda continued backing up the stairways, "there's been enough death here."

Carolina wanted to shout and scream at Lee for not just grabbing the gun off of Brenda and wondered why he was making her go up the stair? Andy could come back at any moment and he wouldn't hesitate to shoot.

"Lee, I don't want to kill you-"

Brenda suddenly screamed as a loud snarl came from above them and she was pulled sideways violently and Carolina fell down the stairs, Lee catching her before she hit the ground. The source of the snarling, to her horror, was Mark now a walker sinking his teeth into Brenda's neck and shaking her like a dog, she watched as Brenda stopped struggling and fought the urge to throw up at the sight; but she couldn't think of herself, Duck was still out there and he would need their help.

Checking her daughter quickly, Katjaa then looked worriedly at Lee, "He took Duck, where's Kenny?" Lee opened his mouth to answer, but before he could say anything there was the sound of shouting from outside, and they all rushed to the door.

Carolina just hoped that Andy hadn't hurt her little brother, if he did, he was a dead man.


	13. Survival of the Luckiest

With her heart in her mouth, Carolina followed her mom and Lee as they rushed outside, leaving behind Brenda and Mark, to see what all the shouting was about. The rain was heavier now and she could just make out the shapes of her dad and Andy having a stand off with Duck in the middle, shaking as the gun pressed against the back of his head.

"I said don't move, asshole!" Andy shouted threateningly at Kenny who clenched his fists at him.

"Don't you fuckin' hurt my boy!" Kenny snarled, "Or I will kill you!"

"Oh my god," Katjaa gasped and tried to run forward but Lee stopped her and shook his head.

"Stay here with 'Lina," he whispered, "I'll handle this."

Carolina clung to her mom and felt the tears begin to fall as she trembled, "Let him go!" she shouted, her voice weak.

"That ain't gonna happen!" Andy growled, his eyes narrowing on Carolina, who shivered at the pure hate in his eyes.

Lee held up his hands and slowly advanced on Andy, "Don't do thi-" he stopped talking when Andy pointed the gun at him instead.

"SHUT UP!"

Sensing that his attention would be on Lee, Kenny darted forward in an attempt to grab Duck off of Andy but the brother's eyes swivelled to him and quickly fired the gun. Carolina froze and felt her heart stop as she watched her dad fall to the ground, clutching his side and crying out in pain. Shrieking, her mom ran forward and shakingly tried to tend to his wound while Duck began to cry.

"Dad!" he wailed, trembling even more after the gunshot went off beside him, "DAD!"

Shaking her head, Carolina felt her knees give out from underneath her and she could only watch on in horror as Lee tried once more to reason with Andy, who looked furious. "Who the fuck do you people think you are?" he shouted over the thunder, "Look what you've done!"

Lee shook his head and slowly walked forward, "Calm down," he said quietly, "this isn't helping any."

Andy gave him an incredulous look, "Calm down? What for, huh?" he shook his head manically, "all we wanted was some goddamn gasoline-"

There was another gunshot and Andy hissed in pain and clutched his ear as blood began to pour out of it. Lee wasted no time and pulled Duck out of the way and towards his family, Carolina ran forward and hugged him tightly as they crowded round her father who slowly was coming too. "Ducky, oh baby," Katjaa was crying again, "are you hurt?"

Carolina, however, kept her eyes on Lee and Andy, who were now wrestling over the gun. There was a crack as Lee shoved the gun back on Andy and it smashed against his nose. Trying to get the gun back, Andy pulled them backwards and they fell down the hill and Carolina heard the sound of the fence breaking. "Lee!" she whispered and got up to her feet and ran towards them, ignoring her parents screaming for her to come back.

To her horror, Andy had managed to get the upper hand and was now trying to press Lee's face into the electric fence. Snatching up a broken bit of fence, she ran down and smacked the side of Andy's face that was bleeding, as hard as she could. "Fuckin' hillbilly!" she snarled and hit him again.

Andy let out a shout of pain, the side of his face bleeding and glared at her, "You stupid little bitch!" he growled and went to go for her but Lee came out of nowhere and punched his face hard making him fall backwards. Once he was on the ground, Lee pinned him down and began to really punch him. Looking behind her, she seen Carley and Ben and her family standing watching Lee quietly. Carley walked slowly down and up to Lee, it was then that Carolina noticed Lilly standing in the barn door with a gun and Clementine beside her. She frowned, why didn't she try to help Lee?

"Lee?" Carley said quietly, "Lee, stop, it's over."

He stopped and panted and nodded, "You're right," he said his voice heavy, "let's go home."

Andy just managed to sit up and spat out a mouthful of blood onto the grass, "Is that all ya got, Lee?" he choked out, his eye swollen and nose bleeding, "you ain't shit!"

"It's over!" Lee said, turning towards him once again, Carley paused and put a hand on his shoulder, "just accept it Andy!"

"FUCK YOU!" Andy managed to get to his feet and with his good eye, glared at Lee, "as soon as Dan and Momma get out here, you're all fucked!" he shouted, swaying slightly.

Lee took a step toward him and shook his head, "They're not coming," he said quietly, "they're both dead!"

His eye widened and the remaining St. John fell to his knees shaking his head, "What did you do?" he asked, his voic cracking "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?"

"Come on, Lee," Carley whispered, pulling on his hand, "we need to go."

Lee nodded and let her lead him back towards the group, "Don't you DARE walk away from me, Lee!" Andy snarled, unable to stand again, "get back here and finish this! Get back here and fight me like a man, Lee!"

There was a hissing noise as the generator overheated and began to smoke. Then the hum from the fences died and Carolina guessed they were no longer protected by the electric fence. "They're getting in!" Clementine shouted panically, pointing at the walkers crawling over the fence and snarling as they came closer.

Lee took charge and began to walk back down the path, "Let's go, let's go!" he said urging them forward. Carolina helped her mom get her dad to his feet and then hurried down after the group, she glanced back and saw Andy still on his knees shouting for Lee. Walkers came closer to him and she spied a heavy looking female one come stumbling from the house, it looked like Brenda had became one and was now going after her son.

But this time, she didn't feel sorry for her, she only wished it happened sooner and mabye, just mabye they would still have Mark and Larry.

* * *

The walk back to the motor inn was a tense one. Lee took the lead with Clementine holding his hand and Carolina and her family followed them, Lilly remained at the back, still clutching the rifle which made her feel uneasy. Especially thinking back to how she coldly watched as Lee was almost killed - if she hadn't of intervened...

She closed her eyes and shook her head; now wasn't the time for what-if's, she had to concentrate on the here and now and focus on surviving. Carley sidled beside her and gave her a worried look, "You okay?"

"Not really," Carolina whispered, falling back a little so her parents couldn't hear.

Carley sighed, "Yeah, stupid question I know. I'm just glad I listened to my gut and came back, who knows what might have happened."

"That was you?" Carolina asked, "you shot Andy?"

"I was aiming for his head," Carley said sadly, "but in the heat of the moment I missed, I was just so worried about... everyone."

Carolina knew she was going to say Lee, not everyone but this wasn't the time for teasing about crushes. "I'm glad you came back," she said nodding, "you should go talk to Lee, he needs someone right now."

"What about you?"

"I just need some time to myself," Carolina tried to smile but it wouldn't come, hugging herself tight she let out a shaky breath, "don't worry about me."

Carley nodded and walked up to Lee and Carolina could hear their low murmurings and she caught up again with her parents and Duck as her dad leaned heavily on the fence. His face still pale and his breathing uneven. "How are you doing?" Katjaa asked worriedly, putting a hand on his shoulder tenderly.

"I'll be fine," he said weakly, smiling a little, "I'm just.. not as young as I used to be."

"Dad you're like Superman," Duck said, "that bad guy shot you but you still lived!"

"Yep, your old man's Superman!" Kenny chuckled but then winced at the pain in his side, Carolina's mind went back to the locker room and she too winced at the memory. She couldn't remember Superman doing that.

Lee walked up and gave them a smile and nod, "Hey guys, you okay?" he squeezed Carolina's shoulder, "I wanted to thank you for saving my life, if you didn't do what you did, I would have died."

Carolina smiled back, "You'd so the same and more for any of us," she said softly, "you look out for family."

"Hon, take the kids ahead, I gotta speak to Lee," her dad said quietly. Katjaa nodded and gave them both a gentle push forward.

"Come on, let's leave your father and Lee to it."

Carolina noticed Clementine and she hung back, holding out her hand, "Come on Clem, you can walk with me."

The little girl rushed towards her and looked troubled, "I know it was scary what we went through," Carolina tried to comfort her, "but we're safe now. We got away."

"It's not that," Clementine whispered, "Lee did something bad..."

"What did he do?" Carolina stopped and frowned.

"He killed the man in the shed... and before he helped your dad kill Larry, when Lilly said he was still alive!"

Kneeling down, Carolina looked at the younger girl seriously. "Clem, the world's changed now. Larry... Larry really was dead. He would have turned and mabye we wouldn't have gotten out of there, and ... the brothers hurt Mark. They killed him and tried to make us eat him," she sighed, "Lee was protecting us, it wasn't a bad thing he did."

She looked like she was going to say something but then Clementine just nodded, "I think I understand," she mumbled, "but I don't like it."

"Me either Clem, me either."

Duck suddenly stiffened and huddled close to his parents, "I hear something," he whispered, "hey dad, what's that noise?"

Stopping, Carolina frowned and heard the beeping as well. Her dad walked ahead a little and stopped to listen, "It sounds like a car," he said quietly.

Ben stood next to Carolina and shook his head, "Oh god," he sighed, "not more strangers."

"We've got guns, we'll be okay," Carolina whispered, but she did hope that it wasn't more strangers. Taking the lead, her dad and Lee ventured forward, slowly advancing towards the sound. They heard Lee call out and all of the group tensed up, almost fearing if someone replied.

"Oh crap!" they heard Kenny exclaim, "hon' you gotta see this," Carolina walked towards his voice and seen him and Lee standing beside an abandoned car, "there is a shit load of food and supplies back here."

Her mom went and looked into the trunk and her eyes widened, "This food could save all of us."

"Not all of us."

Carolina seen her dad's face darken and she and Duck shared a nervous look. Ben however shook his head, "Look, we don't know if these people are dead?" he said worriedly, "what if they come back?"

Lilly nodded, "If they come back and see all their supplies gone, we'll just be monsters who came out of the woods and ruined their lives," she said slowly.

"This stuff isn't ours," Clementine frowned, as if confused as to why the adults didn't understand that, "we can't just take it."

"Whose car is it, dad?" Duck asked.

"Don't worry about that son," Kenny smiled, "it's ours now."

"It's abandoned, no one's coming back for it." Katjaa said calmly to Clementine and Duck, "Don't worry, kids."

Clementine shook her head, "What if it's not though?"

"Clem, remember what I said?" Carolina said sadly, "the worlds changed now, right and wrong don't matter anymore."

Lee kneeled down and looked at her seriously, "We have to take this, Clementine, we need these supplies to survive. Do you understand?"

She lowered her eyes and sighed, "Yes," she muttered, "I understand."

"Who says it's your decision to make?" Lilly asked angryily, walking up to Lee, "are you the leader now?"

Kenny shook his head, "Hey, cut it out!" he snapped, as Lee shot Lilly a glare, "we don't have time for this shit! Like it or not Lilly, we need this food. Now get over here and open the trunk, Lee."

Not even looking at Lilly as he pushed past her, Lee opened the trunk and began to hand out the boxes of supplies, "You got it?" he asked Carolina when it was her turn, "not too heavy?"

"It's okay," she said, forcing a smile, "I can handle it."

She began to walk after her parents and Lilly, not bothering to look behind to check where Carley and Lee was and kept her eyes on the ground. Yes, they had supplies... for now but how long would they last? And what if the owner of the car came back and hunted them down?

Sighing, Carolina looked up to the full moon that was lighting up the path back to the motor inn. Would they ever be safe?


	14. Thief in Our Midst

Carolina sat in the RV by herself, one hand on the gun she had been given after proving to her dad and Lee that she could handle one. Sighing, she glanced out of the window at the gate and couldn't help but imagine bandits come climbing over, shooting and shouting. It wouldn't have been the first time, the wall was covered in arrows and it had been tricky to make it higher without someone getting shot but somehow they had managed it. The bandits had shouted that the motor-inn group had ruined their deal, stopped them getting fed and now they were going to pay.

If things were tense before, they were even worse now. Lilly refused to talk to anyone, and if she did, she would snap or look murderous before retiring to her room. Her parents argued at night, when they thought that Duck and Carolina were asleep but Carolina hardly slept. The nightmares woke her up and then she would lie in the dark listening to her parents hiss and snap at each other outside. Carley, Ben and Clementine were stuck in the middle, staying quiet whenever an arguement happened and quietly going about their business, avoiding the angry people of the group, which included Carolina.

Lee was the only one who tried to keep everyone motivated, as always, he was the hope of the group. Carolina knew without him, the group would be split or dead. Her dad wanted to leave as soon as he fixed up the RV and she agreed with him completely. The motor-inn wasn't safe anymore and the supplies were running out, they had been making runs into Macon but Lee admitted that there was hardly anything left and was overrun with walkers making each run even more dangerous.

Leaning back in the seat, she closed her eyes and tried to take a power nap but as soon as she did, images of her dad smashing Larry's head in with a salt lick raced through her mind and she sat upright and her breathing quickened.

Hearing voices, she looked back out of the window and seen her dad and Lee return, getting up, she went out and smiled at them, "You're back," she said, "how'd the run go?"

Her dad kissed the top of her head and nodded, "Went good yeah," he glanced up and frowned when he seen Ben sitting on top of the RV instead of Lilly, "where is she?"

"In her room, she's been counting and re-counting the supplies all day," Carolina lowered her voice, "I heard her swearing and getting real angry earlier."

"Did anything happen while we were away?" Lee asked her.

Carolina shook her head, "Nope, Carley's sleeping, Mom's reading Duck a book in their room and Clem's been talking on her walkie all day," she glanced over at the small girl who was speaking quietly into the radio.

Lee frowned, "She's been doing that a lot recently," he murmured.

"Awh, hell Lee, if it keeps her happy it's fine," Kenny shook his head, "things broken, remember? She can't be speaking to anyone."

"Your right, I'm just on edge," Lee sighed, "come on, we better go see Lilly."

Carolina followed her dad to Lilly's room and seen her get up from the bed, with an eyebrow raised. Her eyes were dull and her hair hung lifeless, the room was dark and the window shut tight making it stuffy. "Looks like we got the kid on watch again," Kenny said sarcastically as she walked towards them.

Lilly narrowed her eyes at him but didn't retaliate, "What'd you get?" she asked Lee quietly.

"A lot of stuff," Lee answered, handing over the rucksack.

Carolina watched as Lilly went back and sat on the bed, looking through the bag, "We might as well leave a sign out that says, 'the men are gone, come rape our women and children'," Kenny muttered angryily, "we're fine by the way, thanks for asking."

Lilly looked up at him, "Oh I'm so relieved," she said sarcastically, "nice work, this will keep us going," she said, putting the bag down, "if we carry on like this, we'll get through the winter here."

Carolina frowned, "The winter?"

"We'll freeze our asses off here!" Kenny snapped, "There's no way in hell we're staying here that long!"

"Because piling into an RV with you two, after what you did to my dad is _so_ appealing," she said bitterly, "it won't be safe out there."

"Why isn't it?" Kenny asked her irritated, "I'll do anything to keep everyone safe!"

"We're already safe!" Lilly said coldly, "we're not going anywhere."

Kenny pointed outside, "Take a look at the wall, Lilly! That's not graffiti, those are bullet holes and we got enough arrow shafts to dry our laundry on!" he shook his head, "There's no more supplies in Macon and it's bursting at the seams with walkers, we can't stay here!"

"We have to go eventually, Lilly," Lee said quietly, "you know that."

She frowned at Lee, "We don't have to do anything."

"At it again, are we?" Carley asked shaking her head as she leaned against the doorway, "little earlier than usual isn't it?"

"Can it Carley," Kenny rolled his eyes at her flippant comment, "I'm not in the mood."

"Dad, don't start a fight," Carolina sighed, "let's just have a calm discu-"

"I'm sorry 'Lina, but someone needs to make executive decisions for the group, and I don't think Lilly's capable anymore-"

"Don't you dare start on me!" Lilly growled threateningly.

Katjaa had joined them and put a hand on Kenny's shoulder, looking tense, "Ken, we're all losing it with the attacks and lack of food," she said softly, "don't be so hard on her."

Lee shook his head, "We can't keep having the same arguement," he sighed, "Lilly, you have to admit, that Kenny has some legit points here. We can't stay here much longer, we'll die if we do."

Lilly opened her mouth to argue but shook her head and rubbed her forehead, "I'm sick and tired... of it being you two versus me," she said tiredly.

"Would you all stop!" Carolina snapped, sick of the arguing everyday, "we need to look at facts here, Macon's dried up, where will we get food and medicine if we stay here?"

"She's right, what about food? What about protection?" Kenny nodded, looking back at Lilly, "what about when this place falls? Somebody's gotta be thinking about this shit!"

"We'll figure something out," Lilly said tiredly, but she glared at Kenny and Carolina, "we'll find somewhere to get food-"

"That's a load of bull Lilly and you know it," Kenny snarled, "we won't find somewhere, because there isn't anywhere near here with food!"

"This is just another exscuse for you to pull this crap about leaving, and convince the others!" Lilly said heatedly, "all I want is a week of peace without you mentioning it!"

"Do you know how we got those supplies," Kenny suddenly asked angry, when Lilly didn't answer him, he shook his head, "we got lucky and let a girl get eaten out there!"

Carolina was surprised at her response "Then you did the right thing," she nodded, "probably bought you enough time."

Her mother gave her a horrified look, "Wha... what?" she looked at her daughter and then husband in disbelief.

Kenny nodded at Carolina, "Some girl came screaming out of an alley and she had dead hanging all over her," he said, "she gave us enough time to get everything we could out of the drugstore."

"You just let her suffer? Like what... bait?" Lilly's lip curled in disgust at Lee and Kenny.

Lee nodded, "She was bit, there was no saving her but thanks to her, we managed to empty the drugstore," he looked at Lilly seriously, "it was just something that had to happen."

"Lee's right!" Kenny snapped as Lilly shook her head angryily, "we've been putting our lives on the line doing these runs into the city. You wouldn't believe the shit we see."

"We all appreciate it, Ken" Katjaa said softly but her dad ignored her.

"You should be thanking Lee for not shooting that girl," he continued, "not giving him a hard time!"

"Can we stop the arguing!" Carolina snapped, "it isn't gonna change what happened, someone got bit and thanks to that we got more supplies, just let it go!"

"It must be nice to be so comfortable with killing someone," Lilly said cooly, looking at Lee who glared at her, "I can't imagine what that's like."

Carolina seen Carley shoot Lee a worried look and frowned wondering what Lilly really meant.

Her dad made an angry noise,"Look, Macon and the people there aren't savable, it isn't a town anymore. It's full of walkers and the people who _were_ left are dying and wandering out into the streets and we can't do anything about it," he narrowed his eyes at Lilly who gave him another one of her furious looks, "it's hell on earth.. and it's coming this way."

Lilly turned away and Carolina felt a little worried seeing the manic in her eyes again, "IT'S NOT GOING TO BE EASIER OUT ON THE ROAD!" she shouted, not caring if any passing walkers heard her, "THAT'S WHY WE CAN'T LEAVE!"

"How would you know?"

She turned to glare at Lee and pointed a finger into his face, "What I know?" she said dangerously, "I know you're not above murder! I know somebody has been stealing our supplies - that's right - _stealing_! And I know the list of people I can trust here gets smaller everyday!" Breathing heavily through her nose, she advanced on the group who backed away, "Now everybody, GET OUT!"

As the door slammed in their faces, Carolina felt her eyebrow's raise. "She's losing it," she said shaking her head, "I say we just get in the RV and leave her here."

"Carolina, hush," her mother frowned, "that is an evil thing to say."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, deny it all you want but she is losing it." Ignoring the adults, Carolina headed back into the RV and slammed the door shut, she knew that they would all be worried about her short temper but she would rather be angry than afraid, being scared at the dairy didn't help any, this was the world now and she hated it.


	15. Close Call

There was a quiet knocking and Carolina sighed, "Come in," she called out.

Lee gave her a small smile, "Hey 'Lina, you okay?" he asked taking a seat opposite her, "you've been cooped up in here all day."

"Just can't take all this arguing about leaving," she rolled her eyes, "Lilly just can't face facts and would rather stay here and starve and it drives me insane."

"I know... it's a difficult situation for us all," Lee nodded "but I'm here to talk about something else."

"What's up Lee?"

He was quiet for a moment then he looked her in the eyes, "Before I met you and your family at Hershel's farm, before I met Clementine. I was on my way to prison."

Carolina frowned "Why are you telling me this?" she asked slowly.

"I just want to be honest with everyone," Lee said quietly, "it doesn't look like helps coming, this group is all we got and I don't want this to suddenly come up and make everyone not trust me."

"So why were you going to prison?" she asked.

"I killed someone... he was having an affair with my wife and things got outta hand. He had a gun pulled on me and we wrestled for it and the next thing I knew there was a gunshot and he died."

Carolina swallowed and then gave him a weak smile, "Thanks for being honest with me," she tilted her head, "was this why Larry tried to stop you coming with us when we escaped the drugstore?"

"Yes it was, he thought I was a danger to the group."

"Well, you're not," Carolina told him firmly, "you're what keeps us together. I don't care what you did before this, what you do now counts to me and I don't think you as dangerous."

He smiled and patted her shoulder, "Thanks 'Lina, that means a lot," just before he left he turned to look at her, "by the way, do you know anything about a broken flashlight?"

Carolina shook her head "Carley and I have one in our room, I don't touch any others. Why?"

"Just something Lilly's worried about," he smiled, "nothing to worry about."

"A broken flashlight?" she raised an eyebrow "she has you looking to see who broke a flashlight?"

"It's more than that, she thinks... someone is stealing supplies," Lee explained, "that's why she was counting them, it's off but until I find evidence... it's all in her head."

After Lee left, Carolina chewed on her lip thinking - who could be stealing supplies?

It definetly wasn't her, she wouldn't dare risk the wrath of Lilly. Carley didn't seem the type to steal, she was the type of person to _avoid_ drama not create it. Her mom and Duck weren't the type and as much as her dad disliked Lilly he wouldn't endanger the group and she didn't even think of Lee doing something like this and Ben didn't seem like the mastermind of crime.

But it was then that she stopped and felt a little saddened, two months ago she thought Lee could never do something horrendus like murder but he did and same with her dad. She bit her lip, she didn't really know anyone or what they were capable of, it gave her a bad feeling that someone could be stealing supplies.

Lee walked by the window looking angry and had a paper bag in his hands and she groaned and rubbed her forehead - so it was true someone was stealing supplies. She glanced out at her parents who were having a heated discussion on the couch, could her dad have done it? Secretly storing them away and then leave with a load? Or her mom? Wanting to keep some just to keep her family safe? Ben? Carley? Or Lee?

Or was it Lilly? Trying to frame someone to stop them from leaving?

She sighed, there were too many questions that couldn't be answered, she just hoped that nothing seriously bad would come of it. After losing Larry and Mark at the dairy, they couldn't afford to lose anymore people, it may mean less food but there was safety in numbers and that helped her to catch a precious few hours of sleep at night.

"YOU DON'T FUCKIN' STEAL FROM US!"

Heart beginning to race, Carolina ducked down and peeked around the curtain to see what was happening. There were masked men forcing her family and group to the ground with guns pointing at their head, she watched as they pushed Carley down and aim the gun at her.

"What the fuck..." she whispered, leaning over she got her gun and slowly and quietly opened the window. She had the element of surprise and if things got bad she would be able to cover her people from here, although when she lined the gun up with the bandit pacing and shouting her hands began to shake. Killing walkers were one thing ... but she had never killed someone that was still alive.

Letting out a shaky breath, she let her finger hover over the trigger. "WE AIN'T FUCKING AROUND!" the bandit shouted, looking around the motor-inn, "Y'ALL COME OUT NICELY OR ELSE WE START SHOOTING PEOPLE! I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING!"

Carolina's eyes widened in fear when she seen Lee walk out unarmed towards the bandits, "No, no, no, Lee what are you doing?" she whispered frantically.

"Enough of this bullshit!" The leader spat out angryily, "Drew, start putting your boot to these doors... HOLD IT ASSHOLE!" he yelled, pointing his gun at Lee as he noticed him advancing towards them.

"Take it easy," Lee said calm as ever, even in this situation "we have more supplies. We can keep the deal going, no one has to get hurt."

Walking forward, the leader pushed Lee back hard making him stumble. "Too late shithead!" he snarled, "we ain't giving you folks a second chance. You fucked up, you pay the price!"

Carolina forced herself to breathe through her nose and desperately tried to remember the training the others had given her. _"Squeeze the trigger, don't pull it..."_ Squeeze don't pull... squeeze don't pull...

"It was a mix-up," Lee said, still holding up his hands "we'll make it worth your while! I promise!"

The leader lowered his gun, "I'm listenin' boy."

"What will it take, for you to leave without killing anyone?" Lee asked him.

"It'll take 'bout twice as much as you been givin' us," he snapped, "and nothin' less!"

"You got it, deal," Lee nodded frantically "just don't hurt anyone!"

The bandit smirked and nodded, "Is that so?" he snorted "well.. I suppose we oughta hash out sme terms, then."

"I don't like hash, I prefer-"

"SHUT UP!" the leader roared at the other bandit, "Or I'll-"

There was a gunshot and Carolina froze as the leader fell down, for a minute she wondered if she had done it but glancing around she seen Lilly with her rifle on the balcony outside her and Carley's room. She took aim again while the bandits panicked and picked off another one while Carley pushed the bandit holding her hostage back and pulled her gun out and shot him in the head and two others before her gun clicked empty.

Lee picked up the leader's gun and fired at the last bandit trying to make a run for it but only managed to shoot him in the ass as he jumped over the fence. There was a whistle and more of the bandits came running out of the woods shouting and firing. Carolina ducked down and crawled forward, as a stray bullet came through the window. Shuddering, she got to the front and looked desperately for the keys - the RV was there only hope of getting out of here alive.

The door swung open and Carolina quickly turned aiming her gun though was relieved when she seen her dad, "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, thank god you are too," he said, sitting in the drivers seat and putting the keys in, "we need this goddamn thing to haul ass!"

"I'll help Lee get everyone in," she said, turning but her dad grabbed her arm.

"Don't go playing the hero!" he warned her seriously, "I don't want nothin' happening to you!"

"I promise," Carolina nodded and went out the door.

Lee was standing with his back to the RV, re-loading his rifle. "Carolina, I need you to get Carley and Ben over here, just fire at the bandits and cover them. I'm gonna get the others!"

Shakingly, Carolina nodded and got to her knees and peered around the corner. Ben and Carley weren't far away but there were bandits advancing on them. She began to fire at them and they ducked for cover and she waved frantically at Carley and Ben, "Get over here! NOW!" she shouted and kept firing.

Carley reached her first and smiled weakly, "Good going," she said, taking a moment to reload her gun, "I trained you well."

"Man, you saved our asses!" Ben nodded.

"Carley, I need you!" Lee said quickly, "Ben keep a look out inside the RV and tell us if they're coming closer!"

Carolina heard a groaning and her heart stopped when a walker came stumbling towards her, without thinking she raised her gun and fired shooting the thing in the head. It fell to it's knees and Carolina looked down and felt sickened at the blood on her. "Lee! The walkers are here too!" she called, "we have to go!"

Lee paled and then nodded, "Get in the RV! I'll get Kat and the kids!" both he and Carley both fired at the same time and Carolina felt relief when Clementine appeared around the corner.

"Lee!" she called out fearfully and he hugged her tight against him, her fearful face buried into his shoulder.

"Clem, inside the RV. Go with 'Lina, come on!"

Carolina pushed her inside but stopped when her mom and Duck didn't come too, "MOM!" she shouted and ran towards Lee and she screamed when she seen her mom on the ground trying to stop a walker from killing her and Duck.

Lee raised his gun and shot it in the head and Carolina ran forward, not caring about anything but reaching her family and helped pull her mom to her feet, "Oh god, are you okay?" Carolina asked, feeling the tears in her eyes.

"We're okay," her mom said quickly, pulling both her children towards the RV, "but we need to get out of here!"

They got in the RV and Carolina sat next to Ben and Carley as her mom went to the front with Duck, "Lee! It's now or never!" Kenny yelled "Get in!"

Lee paused by the door and looked up to the balcony where Lilly still was, "Lilly! Last chance!" he shouted as the engine roared to life, "Get down here!"

Just before the RV began moving, Lilly jumped in through the door and shut it tight behind her. "Everybody hold on!" Kenny shouted as he drove the RV over walkers and through the opening in the gate. Bullets echoed and hit the side of the RV as the bandits screamed and shouted at them. They hit the road and Carolina watched as the motor-inn got smaller in the distance, every walker in the area had probably heard the gunfire and she shuddered to think what would have happened if her dad hadn't fixed up the RV.

"Is everyone okay?" Lee asked worriedly, cupping Clementine's cheek "you didn't get hurt, did you sweet pea?"

Clementine shook her head and her lip wobbled, "We nearly died," she whispered "but you saved us!"

Lee hugged her close and sighed, "I meant it when I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you," he said quietly, he glanced over at Carolina, Carley and Ben, "you three okay?"

"We're good," Carley said weakly, "well, as good as anyone can be in this situation."

"That was too close!" Carolina said shakingly, "we could have died back there!"

Ben looked close to a meltdown and he shook as he covered his face with his hands, "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" he said over and over in a panicked voice. He stopped and glanced at Lilly who gave him a suspicious look, "I'm sorry!"

"Everything's fine, Ben," Carley said soothingly, patting his back in an attempt to calm him down, "we got away."

"Everything's not fine!" Lilly snapped at her annoyed as she stood beside the door, "we need to figure out how this happened..." she paused and looked down "we just lost _everything_!"

Carolina watched out of the window as they drove past the dark woods that were probably full of walkers and more bandits, she couldn't help but agree with Lilly. They had lost their shelter, what was left of their supplies and nearly their lives.

That was not the definition of fine.


	16. Dead on the Road

"Well, we're lucky as shit to have this RV," Kenny said from the front, bringing Carolina out of her thoughts, "I wouldn't want to be back at that motor-inn."

"Most of all we're lucky that nobody died!" Carley pointed out, "things could have gone a lot worse."

"Kat's head is split open!"

Her mom sighed "I'm fine, Ken," she said tiredly, "Carley's right, things could have been worse."

Lilly shook her head "Somebody in here caused this," she said darkly.

"Settle down back there," her dad snapped "the bandits have had our number for weeks!"

"This was different," she said bitterly, "one of our group was working with them and whoever it was was slipping them our meds. They didn't get their last package so they attacked us!"

"No one would do that!" Carley objected angryily, "who would risk our lives by making a deal with them?"

Lilly's eyes flickered over to Lee, who sat quietly next to Clementine. "Lee found a bag of supplies, from our stash, hidden outside the wall and marked so the bandits knew exactly where to look."

Carolina thought back to just before the bandits attacked, so that was what was in the paper bag Lee had and why he was so angry. Someone really had betrayed them. "It's true," Lee sighed.

Lilly nodded triumphantly, "I told you that someone was stealing them," she turned and narrowed her eyes at Carley, "so, Carley, is there something you want to say?"

Carley's eyes widened but she shook her head "Oh please."

"We have to get it out of you then," Lilly frowned.

"Just back off!" Carley snapped annoyed.

Carolina glared at Lilly, "Leave Carley alone, she would never do anything like this!"

"Mabye... or just mabye you two were working together?" Lilly growled.

"Leave my girl out of this!" Kenny snarled from the front, "she ain't no thief!"

"Fine, it was Carley that I've had my suspicions about anyway," Lilly said coldly, glaring at the other woman.

"This isn't the time Lilly," Lee said angryily from where he was sitting, "considering what just happened back there."

Lilly turned on Lee "If not now, when?" she said furiously "this needs to get sorted out NOW!"

"Carley and Carolina are trustworthy and they aren't traitors Lilly," he snapped.

"Thank you Lee," Carley said angryily, "Lilly, just drop it. It isn't going to change what happened!"

Lilly curled her lip at Lee and looked angry, "She can fight her own battles unless there's something going on here that implicates you both!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Carolina said annoyed, "and stop throwing accusations around, what if it was _you_ Lilly? Huh? What makes you innocent in all of this!"

Lilly gave her a glare but Ben dropped his hands and looked desperately around, "Look, mabye-mabye we should.. uh... vote or something like that?"

Forgetting about Carolina, Lilly narrowed her eyes at the teenage boy. "Vote?"

"Let it go!" Lee said loudly, banging the wall with his fist and making Clementine jump slightly as he stood up to face Lilly, "People make mistakes and yeah, this is a big fucking doozy but it's not worth it Lilly!"

Lilly didn't back down and frowned at Lee, "Then what do we _not_ forgive!" she practically shrieked, "Honestly, tell me? Kenny can murder my father, Carley can steal from us? Where's the line!"

"Nobody was stealing anything!" Ben shouted and Carolina felt worried when she seen just how stressed out he was from the arguing, "why can't we just stop with this?"

"Was it both of you?" Lilly demanded, bending down to look Ben square in the eyes, "I've seen you and Carley together. Was it both of you?"

Ben shook his head fearfully and looked desperately at Lee, "Look, just let me out! I didn't do it but I don't like this, I don't like where this is headed!"

Lilly kept her eyes on him and grabbed him by the chin, forcing him to meet her eyes. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't have anything to do with it!"

"Get your damn hands off of him!" Carolina growled at her, "you have no right to do this!"

Trembling Ben shook his head slightly, "I...I-"

Suddenly, the RV swerved to the side and everyone swayed and grabbed ahold of something to keep from falling over, "Oh shit!" Kenny swore loudly at the front as he stopped the RV from going off the road.

Lilly let go of Ben and straightened up, "What the hell is going on up there?"

"Oh dammit! I hit something," Kenny said irritably, "we gotta stop!"

"All right," Lilly glanced down at Ben with a dangerous look in her eye, "we can deal with this now then."

As the RV slowed down, Kenny stopped by the side of the road and glanced about in the dark. "Is it safe?" Lee asked him.

"Should be-"

"Everybody OUT!" Lilly commanded, kicking the door open.

Lee walked over to her and shook his head, "Lill-"

"I said OUT" she repeated and stormed out, Carolina stood up and followed Carley outside and glanced around nervously. Standing in the middle of nowhere, in the dark, weaponless was not exactly the best place to have a conversation. A wind chilled her and she pulled down the sleeves of her jumped to cover her hands to try and keep herself warm as Lee and Ben came out of the RV.

Lilly glanced over the RV as Kenny got out and checked the front. A low moaning came from the front and Carolina guessed that they had probably hit a walker. "Kenny, there's some surface damage to the RV but nothing bad," Lilly informed him, "but there's a walker trapped underneath the wheel."

Kenny checked the wheel and they all heard him swear loudly, "Awh shit, everyone keep your eyes peeled and I'll deal with this."

Lilly nodded and then walked over in front of Carley and Ben, "You know what? We shouldn't just kick you both out of the group. We should hear what everybody else things."

Carley folded her arms and glared at Lilly, "You really need to let this go," she shook her head, "this isn't helping anyone."

"I agree, we should just forget it and put all this energy into finding somewhere safe," Carolina said, "not standing in the middle of the road having a pointless agrument!"

"Just shut your mouth!" Lilly growled, "both of you, we're going to get rid of this traitor before we do anything else."

"I'm not taking this!" Carley snapped, finally losing her temper, "you can't push me around!"

Lilly shook her head, "I'm really, _really _sorry you feel that way," she sneered at Carley, "but I'm starting to think that it was the both of you that did this!"

"No!" Ben shouted frantically, "Carley didn't do anything and neither did I. Stop this!"

There was cursing up front as Kenny tried to remove the problem, "Damn this... dumb fuckin' walker!"

"You okay dad?" Carolina asked him, "need some help?"

"Nah hun' it's okay... son of a bitch walker getting trapped-"

Lilly stood over Ben threateningly, "Look, just tell me it was Carley and this-"

Carolina was relieved when Lee intervened and pushed Lilly away from Ben. "I'm not doing this and neither are you," he interruped her "so just quit with this bullshit!"

"Come on Lee, you were the one who found the bag!" Lilly said, pushing him angryily, "you can't just abstain and forget it ever happened!"

Lee gave her a disgusted look, "That's exactly what I'm gonna do," he shook his head at her, "fuck all of that, this is nuts. We're out here on the side of the road instead of focussing on our next move!"

"Fuck you then," Lilly growled, she looked around him, "Kenny, what's your vote?"

Kenny pulled on the walkers arms and gave her an annoyed look, "I don't know, fuck! Just, stop would ya? You're getting everyone wound up!"

"I'd think harder," Lilly rolled her eyes, "because your vote counts for you and Katjaa!"

Ben threw his hands up, "We don't need all these _votes_!" he said sounding more pissed off than scared now, "what do I have to do for you to _trust me_? I'll do anything, anything! I'll do watches for a month!"

"The hell you will," Lilly said coldly, "it would only be a matter of time before you betrayed us again!"

"I'll go look for food, medicine, ANYTHING!"

Lilly glared at him, "You think any of that is good now!" she shouted, "we lost the motor-inn because of you and her!" she pointed at Carley who looked furious.

"Just... just let me stay!" Ben's voice broke and he looked like he was going to start crying and Carolina took his hand in hers, feeling incredibly sorry for him, "please..."

"You're pathetic," Lilly's lip curled and she gave him a disgusted glare, "look at you."

"Ben, don't listen to her," Carolina whispered, squeezing his hand, "no one is throwing you out of the group."

"Do we need more evidence than this!" Lilly cried out to the others, "look at him! He has guilt written all over his face!"

"FUCK EVIDENCE!" Carley shouted, walking up to Lilly, "stop treating him like this!"

"Shut up Carley," Lilly snarled not backing down, "I've heard enough out of you! Kenny! What's it gonna be!"

Her dad shot her a glare, "Would you give me a fuckin' minute!" he said, as he pulled harder on the walkers arms.

Lilly walked past Carley and pointed her finger at Ben, "You have until that walker is dealt with to tell me it was Carley and not you!"

"Leave him the fuck alone!" Carolina snapped, "you've lost it, you crazy bitch, you're more a danger to the group than Ben is!"

"This is about trust!" Lilly snapped, turning on Carolina "and I've never trusted _any_ of you!"

Lee grabbed her arm and dragged her away from Carolina and Ben, "Lilly, lay off!" he growled, "Stop this!"

"Listen to him!" Carley said, "you know-"

"TELL ME NOW!" Lilly suddenly screamed, trying to wrench her arm out of Lee's tight hold.

Carolina stood in front of Ben protectively, "Please don't kick me out of the group," Ben whispered again, "please.. please..."

"You're not going anywhere!" Carolina said firmly, glaring at Lilly, "Regardless of what this bitch says!"

There was a sickening noise as her dad managed to pull the walker out but it broke in half and the smell of dead wafted over them, "There!" her dad panted over the growls of the walker, "I got him!"

"Look, we're all tired, it's been a bad day. Let's just get back in the RV-" Lee began to say, trying to calm everyone down but Lilly wrenched her arm away and glared at him.

"That's not happening."

Carley shook her head and walked up to Lilly with a disgusted look on her face, "You think you're some tough bitch don't you? But you're just a scared little girl! Get the fuck over it!" Lilly's face darkened and a muscle twitched in her cheek but Carley kept going. "Take a page out of Lee's book and try helping somebody for once, instead of making everything worse!"

There was a loud crunch, and Carolina glanced over to see her dad finish off the walker, he shook his head and walked over. "Now, what the fuck's the problem?"

Carolina turned her head to look back at Lilly and Carley but there was a single gunshot that echoed loudly and blood hit her in the face. It felt like the whole world had slowed down as Carley fell backwards with a hole in her head to the ground. Carolina shakingly wiped her face and felt the bile rise in her throat as she realised it was Carley's blood on her face.

Looking to Lilly, she seen the manic look in her eyes as she looked down at Carley's corpse with no regret, the gun still in her hand. Carolina felt scared as she realised that Lilly had finally snapped and Carley had paid the price.


	17. Left Behind

Carolina couldn't stop it and dropped to her knees as she threw up on the side of the road, choking back tears as she retched. She heard a bang and looked up in time to see Lee looking murderous as he pinned Lilly against the side of the RV, "DROP IT!" he thundered "NOW!"

Lilly looked defeated as she dropped the gun on the ground and let out a shaky breath, "Holy shit..." Kenny whispered, looking down at Carley with a horrified expression. Carolina stood up and tried not to look down at the woman who had became her closest friend who now had a bullet hole in her head.

"Kenny?" her mom shouted worriedly from inside the RV, "Was that a gunshot? What's going on?"

"Keep Duck away from the windows," her dad said quickly, wiping his forehead quickly "Jesus Christ."

Ben came over and gently rubbed Carolina's back, "Come on, you shouldn't see this," he said quietly, trying to get her to come back into the RV but she pushed him off and glared at Lilly, her eyes full of tears.

"You fucking murderer!" she screamed, trying to rush at her but her dad grabbed her arms, "you killed her! YOU KILLED HER!"

Kenny gave Lilly a glare, "Get in the RV, Lee," he growled "we're leaving this crazy, murderous bitch behind!"

Lee kept his eyes on Lilly who gave him a pathetic look, "She couldn't be trusted Lee, I swear it," she whispered, "I was trying to protect us."

"Wh-what are we going to do with her?" Ben asked timidly, trying not to look at Carley as he stepped away from Lilly.

"We leave her behind," Carolia raged throwing her a look of deepest loathing, "the walkers can deal with her!"

Lee shook his head, "Why... why Lilly?" he took a deep breath and released Lilly who slumped a little as she watched him with wide, worrying eyes. "You're not coming with us," Lee said quietly, reaching down and taking Carley's gun out of her holster, pausing to tenderly close her eyes shut.

"I'll die out here!" Lilly choked, tears brimming in her eyes, "Lee, please don't do this!"

"I dont care," Lee said straightening up.

Kenny shook his head, "You're a murderer Lilly, we can't have you with us. There was no reason to kill Carley, you did in cold blood!"

"I'm a murderer!" Lilly cried, "You've had Lee with you-!"

Kenny held up his hand to stop her, "I don't care what he did before," he interrupted, "that shit don't count in this world."

"You know?" Lilly shot them all a bewildered look, "You all know?"

Carolina realised now why Lee wanted to tell them all first, incase Lilly turned on him and did this trying to make the rest of the group doubt him. "Yeah, he told all of us. I don't give a shit!" her dad raised an eyebrow "If we keep you with us, how long until you put a bullet in my head!"

Lilly shook her head desperately, "I was trying to protect all of us," she said pathetically, "I don't have anything left."

Kenny ignored her and gave Carolina a gentle push towards the RV, "Everybody get in," he said, ignoring Lilly's dry sob, "you too Ben."

Carolina gave her one last look and seen how broken she was, _"Good," _she thought, getting on the RV and taking a seat at the table, _"She's a murdering bitch who deserves to be left at the side of the road."_

Lee was the last to get in and he shut the door, sighing heavily, he looked down at Carley's gun and Carolina seen the grief in his eyes as he leaned against the sink. She bit her lip, she wasn't going to be the only one who was going to miss Carley. Her heart ached as the RV began to move, leaving behind Carley's body and her muderer, she wished they could bury her but there was no time. It was too dangerous to linger in one place, she knew that now.

Glancing backwards, she seen Lilly stand in the middle of the road, watching as they left her behind. Carolina felt nothing for the woman and turned away, making herself comfy on the bench, she closed her eyes and felt the tears dribble out from under her eyes as she mourned for the friend they had lost.

"I'm sorry," Ben said quietly, "I know you two were close."

Carolina opened her eyes and nodded at him, "She was my best friend," she whispered "and now... she's gone."

Ben held out a rag to her "Here, you've still got..." but he trailed off uncomfortably.

"I still have... blood on my face?" she sat up and slowly wiped her face, using the dark window as a mirror, "if this happened to me a year ago, I'd be a mess," she said, talking more to herself than Ben, "I'd be crying, in shock, screaming all that but now look, I'm calm as anything wiping another person's blood off of my face."

"If you need to cry... you can," Ben said patting her shoulder nervously, "it doesn't make you weak."

"I don't have it in me to cry," Carolina said quietly looking down at the blood-stained rag in her hands, "bloodshed... death. It's part of this world now and we just have to accept that. Or else..." she met his eyes, "we're not going to survive."

Carolina wasn't sure how but she had managed to fall asleep while her dad drove the RV. She twitched in her sleep as she had the usual nightmare of being stuck on the dairy farm again, only this time, the St. John's had locked her in the barn with walkers claiming they needed feeding too. As she tried to escape, she looked around and realised it was her family and group who were the walkers and just as her re-animated brother sunk his teeth into her arm, Carolina woke up and fought back the urge to scream.

Rubbing her face, she was glad no-one saw her terrified expression and she tried to calm her breathing. The RV slowed down, and she frowned, why where they stopping?

Her dad sighed and shook his head up front, "Dammit, road's blocked," he said quietly "now we gotta deal with this."

Carolina got up as did Ben and Lee and they went outside and she felt like crying as she seen the large freighter blocking them from continuing on their way, she ran a hand through her hair and sighed. What the hell was their next move? They couldn't afford to turn back, it would be a waste of gas.

"Is there anyway to get around it?" Ben asked her dad, "mabye further along?"

"Only way around is to walk it," Kenny said quietly, "but we can't really afford to do that now."

"Why not?" Carolina asked, "not like the RV has infinite gas."

"We just can't okay!" Kenny snapped but then he gave her a guilty look. "'Lina, I'm sorry-"

Carolina shook her head and walked past him, looking closer at the train. She felt hurt that her dad would snap at her and blinked furiously to stop tears from coming, she wouldn't be pathetic, she needed to be strong right now.

"This seems like a safe area to wait while we figure out what to do," Lee pointed out, "all this brush will stop anything from creeping up on us and we can have a ... _talk_."

Carolina noticed he was looking at her dad while he said that and her dad sighed and looked much older. She frowned, it wasn't Carley's death that was affecting him and she wondered what was going on.

"Why don't Ben and I have a look around," Lee suggested, "see if we can find any supplies on the train while you guys take a breather."

"That's a good idea," her mom said, walking towards them from the RV with Duck hanging miserably onto her arm, "I think Duck's a bit... dehydrated."

"It's a freighter, hon'," her dad said quietly, "just be careful, you hear?" he added to Lee who headed for the train.

"What you think there might be something dangerous inside of an abandoned locomotive?" he asked sarcastically, "hadn't crossed my mind at all."

Carolina sat down on the fallen tree next to her mom and frowned when she seen just how pale Duck was, "What's up with him?" she asked her worriedly, "is Duck okay?"

Her parents shared a look and Carolina felt her heart beat faster with panic, "Enough with the looks!" she snapped, "just tell me what is going on?"

"Show her," her dad said weakly, covering his face, "I don't know how to tell her."

Katjaa leaned down and pulled up Duck's top a little and Carolina's eyes fell on the bite mark. "It happened during the raid," her mom said quietly, pulling it back down and hugging him close, "it was no one's fault."

Carolina felt like she couldn't breathe, "He... he got bit?" she repeated, her voice slightly hysterical "he's goin- he's going-"

Her dad pulled her in a tight hug and let out a shaky breath, "He got bit but we will fix this, your mom will fix this-" he kept talking, promising everything would be okay but Carolina didn't believe a word he said. You got bit, you died and you came back unless someone destroyed your brain. Duck was going to die, her sweet, innocent little brother was going to die.

"Ducky..." she whispered, feeling the hot tears run down her cheek, "oh my god, no, no, no." She reached across and cupped his cheek as he weakly looked at her, his eyes dull and it broke her heart to see him like this, "Can't we... can't we cut it out?" she said desperately, understanding her father's denial now, "can't that stop..."

"Honey, just be here for him," her mom said softly, "it's all we can do, let him know he's loved until the last moment."

Carolina nodded and let out a sob, hugging into her brother and feeling his chest barely rise as he tried to keep breathing. How had it come to this? The motor-inn lost, Carley shot, Lilly being left behind and now Duck being bitten, Carolina closed her eyes and just hoped this was one of her nightmares and not reality.


	18. The Train

"Do you think we could get this train working again?" Carolina asked Ben as he checked the engine compartment. She glanced back at her mom and felt a stab of guilt of not staying with them but she felt like she was suffocating when she was with her family. Duck's bite was all she could think about and it was killing her inside and Lee had suggested she check the train with Ben, giving her a distraction that she badly needed.

Ben shrugged, "I don't know, I guess we'd need to go into the control room but Lee hasn't checked there yet."

Carolina glanced up at the control room, "Well, why don't we check?" she looked in the compartment and took ahold of the wrench in there and then grabbed another one and gave it to Ben who reluctantly took it, "we can use these as weapons if there's any walkers."

Ben looked uncomfortable but he nodded, "Okay… But I'll- I'll go first-"

"I know you don't like walkers," she rolled her eyes, "I'll go first."

She headed towards the cab door with Ben right behind her and slowly raised the wrench as she peered inside. The cabin was small and empty apart from a figure slumped over the wheel and Carolina calmed her breathing, "You see him?" she whispered, glancing back at Ben.

Ben looked in and he nodded, "Walker in the chair, yep, I see him."

Carolina opened the door slowly and raised the wrench, ready to bring it down on the walker's head and took a step inside but as she took another step towards the body it fell forward and smacked off the dashboard. Taking a closer look, Carolina seen that the good part of the brain had been damaged and looking up at the window, she noticed the bloody shards of glass.

"I don't think this guy came back," Ben said stepping in after her.

Carolina lowered the wrench and sighed, "All that drama for nothing. Oh well, maybe we can get this train moving." They looked around the control room and Carolina noticed a light just beside the walker. "Hey, this is blinking," she said, pointing it out to Ben, "do you think it's got something to do with the brakes?"

Looking quite excited about the idea of a working train, Ben leaned forward "Only one way to find out," he said and pushed the button. There was a hissing noise and more of the control panel lit up and Ben grinned at her, "Looks like it was the brakes."

"This fucker works?" her dad and Lee came through the door looking at the two teens in amazement.

"Yeah, Ben pushed the button and it all came to life," Carolina nodded, "looks like we've upgraded from an RV to a train."

Her dad smiled at her and for the first time in a while, it was a genuine smile. "It would seem like it," Lee chuckled, "good going you two."

Kenny pushed the body off the chair and looked at all the buttons, "I'll be damned, and how the hell do we get this thing goin?"

Carolina helped Ben pull the walker to the door and watched as he pushed it out, "Don't look at me," he said, "never drove a train before."

"Look at this map," Lee said leaning over the control panel and pointing at the route map, "this line we're on…look where it leads too!"

Looking up, Kenny grinned widely "Whoa, is this what it looks like?" he asked Lee happily.

"I think so," Lee nodded, a wide grin on his face as well.

"What is it?" Carolina asked curiously.

"This hoss will take us right to Savannah!" her dad explained, "a hundred tons of steel. Put a thousand walkers between us and the ocean and we don't have to give a shit!"

"I wouldn't mind plowing through some walkers," Lee said quietly, "it would make getting to Savannah easier."

Kenny nodded, "We gotta get this train goin' there has to be a manual or something lying around on how we do that," he glanced at Ben and Carolina, "Lee and I will take it from here, you two go back out and keep an eye on the rest."

Carolina made a face but nodded, "Here, 'Lina, take this water and biscuits out to your mom for Duck," Lee said kindly, "I found them in the back."

She took them off him and as she and Ben left the cabin, she heard her dad and Lee discuss how to get the train going and rolled her eyes. Her and Ben got it working and now they had to go sit down and do nothing, she wanted to be kept busy not stare at her broken family.

"Here, Lee found some supplies," Carolina said, setting them down beside her mom. Duck lay listlessly against her just staring into space and Carolina felt her throat close up at the sight of her younger brother.

Her mom smiled weakly and nodded and began to feed Duck and Carolina looked away. Clementine sat quietly kicking at the ground and she sat next to her, "Hey, Clem. You okay?"

"Yeah…" she glanced nervously at her, "I miss Carley though."

Carolina looked down, "I miss her too, Clem," she looked up was going to comfort her when she spotted a man coming towards them, she stood slowly and put a hand on her gun and Clementine followed her eye line and hid behind her, giving the stranger a scared look.

"That's far enough!" she called out raising her gun and pointing it at the man.

"Carolina!" her mom hissed, "Put that gun away now!" but she ignored her, she was sick of losing people because of trusting strangers and it wasn't happening again.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna make trouble," the man said gruffly, "this here train is actually my home."

Lowering her gun she watched as he came over and sat down opposite her, "Sorry about intruding, we're trying to get to Savannah and your home was in the way."

"Sorry 'bout that," he glanced around, "anymore of you?"

"My dad and another guy called Lee are trying to get the train going," Carolina looked sadly away, "we're all that's left of our group."

"Sorry to hear that, when's the last time you all eat?" he reached in his pocket and brought out some candy bars and offered one to Clementine, "Not much but at least it's something."

Katjaa smiled and accepted one off of him, "Thank you that is very kind of you."

Ben didn't hesitate and smiled at the old man, "Thanks."

"Always got told to not take candy off of strangers," Carolina said wryly, the man chuckled and nodded his head.

"Good advice that." The candy didn't taste bad and so Carolina relaxed and allowed herself to enjoy the sweet taste of chocolate, "Names Chuck by the way," he said to them all, "enjoy the candy. I'm gonna go introduce myself to the men."

Carolina smiled and watched him leave, despite her hostile welcome, she didn't get a bad feeling off of Chuck and just hoped her dad wouldn't chase him away. "That candy was tasty," Clementine smiled "I like him."

"Me too, Clem, me too."

Chuck came back and sat down on the log next to Carolina as Lee followed him, still giving him a wary look. "You met Chuck!" Clementine said happily, jumping up as Lee neared them.

Lee nodded at the young girl, "Yeah... I did."

Her mom gave Chuck a smile which he returned, "It's so nice to meet someone normal for a change," she said quietly "instead of dangerous people."

Lee opened his mouth to say something but Clementine interrupted him, "He gave us candy, Ben and 'Lina too!"

Lee shot them both a frown and Carolina just shrugged while Ben looked guilty, "Hey, it's a form of food isn't it?" she said calmly "I wasn't going to turn that down."

"Welcome" Lee said finally, once he had decided Chuck wasn't a danger to the rest of them and offered his hand to the older man.

"Thank ya," Chuck replied, shaking Lee's hand, "not met people in a long time, it's nice to have some human contact."

At that moment, Duck coughed and Carolina could see little flecks of blood staining her mom's jacket and she felt that sinking feeling, remembering what would happen to him. Katjaa tried to comfort him by gently rubbing his back but he didn't even lift his head or say anything but just continued to barely breathe.

Chuck kneeled down in front of them, his face full of remorse "I'm awfully sorry your son's not feeling good."

"I appreciate your concern," her mom said smiling weakly at him, "thank you."

Carolina spotted her dad coming towards them and felt herself stiffen at the look on his face, "Well, with a little TLC I'm sure he'll be as fit as a fiddle in no time," Chuck continued, trying to comfort Katjaa, he stood up and looked around at them all "and I can offer y'all whatever I got, although it ain't much."

"Thank you... we'd like to do the same," Katjaa nodded while Kenny frowned at her words.

"Why don't we hold off on...?"

"Stay with us," Katjaa interrupted, giving her husband a frown "we'd like the company."

Carolina watched as they stared it out and she felt awkward and was quite glad when Chuck started to strum his guitar, it had been so long since she had heard music and she shuffled closer to him while Lee and her dad walked off. "You're really good at guitar," Clementine said in awe as she watched him play, "I wish I could play guitar."

"Carolina was good at it in school," Katjaa said smiling at the sound of the acoustic guitar, "she used to play little concerts for us."

"Fancy a turn?" Chuck said, glancing at her.

"It's been forever since I played," Carolina shook her head "I'd prefer to listen than to play.

Chuck nodded "Maybe I'll teach you a couple of songs, a true artist never forgets to play. Hell, I taught myself to play when I was stuck in that box car hiding from the monsters out there. It ain't so hard."

"I'll hold you to that," Carolina smiled. She closed her eyes and listened to the music, allowing herself to forget about all the bad stuff and just focus on the sun on her face and the music in her ears. If she imagined hard enough, she could be back in Fort Lauderdale, sitting outside listening to a busker while she and her friends had a milkshake in the sunshine.

There was a loud noise and she looked up to see Lee climb down the stairs, "That's us cut loose," he said happily to Kenny, "should be able to move now."

Her dad looked relieved and walked back over to the group, "We ain't got much left, so just gather whatever you have and we'll make a move."

Carolina went back to the RV and took whatever looked useful and put it into Clementine's bag, "I wish I still had my chalk," Clementine said glumly, "me and Duck could have drawn on the train. Maybe it would have made him feel better?"

Pausing in opening the door, Carolina swallowed hard before she forced a smile on her face, "I bet it would make him feel loads better, Clem," she said softly, "don't worry, we'll find you something to draw with."

They walked towards the train and Clementine quickly took ahold of Carolina's hand when she seen a barely moving Duck hanging over his mother's shoulder. Carolina gave her a gentle pull towards the train, her heart thudding at how sick her brother looked. "Want a ride?" she heard her dad ask Chuck reluctantly.

"Well, it sounds as if your taking my home," Chuck replied, "haven't found anything better for keeping the creepy crawlies out than that boxcar."

"That a yes then?" her dad asked sarcastically.

Chuck only snorted before climbing into the boxcar after Ben while Lee turned to Clementine to help her up, she stopped and gave Duck a worrying glance, "Duck's sick," she whispered, dropping her gaze and looking at the ground.

"Get on the train, Clementine," her dad ordered his tone a little harsh. Carolina seen Lee give him a stern look but he helped Clementine onto the train and then watched sadly as Katjaa approached with Duck in her arms.

"He is getting sicker," she said softly to Kenny.

Her dad shook his head, "Let me look at him," he walked behind her and Carolina seen the shocked look in his face as he took in Duck's demeanor.

"We can keep going, if you want," Lee said quietly to her parents, "whatever you guys want, we'll do it."

"Damn right that's what we want," her dad snapped at him, "that's what we are doing."

Katjaa sighed, "I think Lee just wants to talk it through," she said trying to keep the peace, "don't get angry Ken."

"Lee's just trying to help," Carolina said feeling slightly irked at her dad "no need to jump down his throat."

"It's talked through!" Kenny gave his family a glare, "get on the train, you two, now," he shook his head and walked away to the front of the train, "I'll be up front. I don't want to hear any nonsense until we get where we're goin'."

Lee and her mom shared a look before Katjaa sighed, "Lina, sweetie, could you jump up first and take Duck?"

"Sure," Carolina accepted Lee's boost and tenderly took her brother in her arms as Lee helped her mom to climb up. It really surprised her just how limp Duck was as he leaned into her chest, she bit her lip and tried to blink away the tears as she held her dying brother in her arms.

Her mom sat leaning against the wall of the train and took Duck off her, "Try to rest honey," she said to her as Carolina sat beside her and leaned against her arm, "it's been a hard day for all of us."

As the train moved, Carolina felt a tear dribble as the slowly picked up speed. She just wished she was young again, without a care in the world and didn't need to worry about people dying or walkers hunting her down. She closed her eyes and leaned against her mom, listening to Duck's shallow breaths and her mom's soft humming as she tried to comfort Duck and slowly fell into an uneasy sleep, still plagued by nightmares.


	19. A Family Shattered

Carolina sat with her legs hanging over the side of the train, watching the countryside fly past them. She had managed a couple of hours before she had woken up again and Duck's breathing had gotten worse as did his coughing and she couldn't be around him. Guilt stabbed at her for thinking of herself at this time but it hurt to be around him and not being able to do anything to stop his pain.

Clementine sat at her back, hugging her knees and keeping her eye on Duck. She knew the little girl was in as much pain as her family, Duck had been her best friend through it all and they were like brother and sister...but not for long.

"Got to be hard on ya, eh?" Chuck said out of the blue, "three adults taking care of four kids; no disrespect" he added to Ben and Carolina.

"None taken," she whispered, leaning her head against the side of the boxcar and sighing, while Ben gave him a scowl and looked down at the floor.

"It is," Lee said quietly, "not easy in this world."

"Your daughter's something else," Chuck said to Lee.

"She's a survivor," Lee agreed and Carolina noticed he didn't correct Chuck, "has been from day one."

"Takes after her dad, looks like."

There was suddenly a choking noise, and Carolina turned to see Duck coughing violently and blood spilling from his mouth. "Lee! Lee! I need you. Right now, I need you to go get Ken," Lee nodded and headed out of the boxcar, "Lina, can you- can you please wipe that off his face," her mom asked her "my hands are full here."

Carolina crawled over and picked up the rag and gently wiped the blood off of Duck's face and she couldn't help but let out a choked sob when she seen how unfocused his eyes were and how fragile he looked. "Oh god, oh god, oh god," she whispered, "this can't be happening."

"He's out of time," her mom said looking her in the eyes, "we need to stop this train."

Carolina nodded, "I'll go see what's keeping Lee," she said shakily, standing up, "dad will listen to him, I know he will."

Her mom pressed her lips together, "You're a good girl," she said softly, "thank you."

It felt weird for her mom to thank her and she slowly made her way to the cabin and overheard her dad and Lee arguing and stopped to listen.

"-get your hands off me!"

"No! You're gonna listen to me, your wife and kids need you and I'm going to make sure you stop this train."

Looking through the window, she seen her dad still sitting in front of the controls with his back to her and Lee stood behind him. "The hell you will. We're gettin' to the coast and Duck'll pull through."

"Stop the goddamn train and come deal with this!"

Carolina felt worried when her dad stood up with a dangerous look on his face, "Make me!" he snarled at Lee, he still hadn't noticed her and she hoped the two men wouldn't start fighting; that wouldn't help any.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but you need to lock it up. Be a man here!" Lee said angrily "Your family needs you!"

"You want a piece of me, is that it?"

Carolina opened the door and both of them gave her a surprised look, "Dad, you need to stop the train," she said sadly, tears falling down her cheeks, "it's time."

Shaking his head, he sat back down and didn't stop the train. "What is the goddamn deal?" he ranted to them, "He's a little sick but we can't just quit. It's a scratch! He's not like the others. Jesus, all y'all are just makin' it worse, especially you Carolina, that's your brother back there and you're just giving up on him!"

His words stabbed her and she bit her lip and looked pleadingly at Lee, "This isn't about Duck, is it?" he said slowly to Kenny.

"The hell it's not!" her dad growled, turning to look at Lee "You think we're pals and you know me? You're some elitist prick with a fancy education who can pick me apart?"

"It's not like that dad!" Carolina cried out.

He shot her a glare, "The fuck it isn't!"

"It's not your fault that Duck got bit!" she continued and then she fell silent as did Lee as they realized what the problem was.

"You think you're the reason he was bit," Lee said slowly, her dad's shoulders slumped and the fight left him, "like you had this coming, or something? You didn't kill Hershel's son, Ken."

"Yes, I did," her dad groaned covering his face with his hands, "and now it's catching up to me."

Lee put his hand on his shoulder, "That's not what went down, and you know it. You looked out for your kid and a bad thing happened to someone else's."

"There ain't no way this world let's my son live when I helped put someone else's in the ground," Kenny wiped his eyes, "I brought this on my own family."

Carolina sniffed and walked towards her dad, "Stop the train, please dad, Duck needs us right now and so does mom."

Kenny's face crumpled as he looked at his daughter's tear-stricken face and looked back at the controls, he hesitated before pulling back the lever making the train stop. He waited until it had stopped completely before he put an arm around Carolina and hugged her close to him, "Come on," he said, his voice thick with emotion "Duck needs us."

Carolina climbed down the ladder first and couldn't stop the tears from falling even if she wanted too as she walked towards her mom and brother. He lay on the floor of the boxcar, barely breathing or moving, he was close to death and there was nothing they could do about it. Lee and her dad followed her over and her mom looked sadly at them, "Ken. It's...I think it's time."

He was silent before he glanced back at Chuck and Ben, "The boy's been bit, in case you haven't figured that out" he said gruffly. They didn't answer and just looked sadly down at the ground, not wanting to witness the family saying goodbye.

"What do you need?" Lee asked them softly.

Kenny shook his head, "I...I..." but he trailed off unable to answer.

"Katjaa?" Lee looked at her, "What can I do?"

Her mom let out a shaky breath and looked back at Duck, "It's time to...to..." she sighed and gently cupped his cheek, "this is not possible."

"What are we going to do?" Carolina asked, letting out a dry sob as she spoke, "We can't let him become one of those things."

"He won't become one of those things," her mother said to her firmly, "we will never let that happen."

"But...but what if he doesn't," her dad said quietly, still in denial "what if he doesn't turn?"

"Kenny, I love you very much," her mom said softly, her eyes heavy with grief "I love our children more than life itself but I need you to hear me," she took his hands in hers and shook her head "what you are saying, that he may not turn, is foolish."

"But-"

She shook her head, "No...There is no other way. This is what must be done."

Carolina hugged herself and looked at Duck's still body, was this really happening? Were they really talking about killing her little brother? "There's really no other way is there?" she whispered, looking at her parents.

Her dad looked down at her and then at Katjaa and a tear fell down his face, "There's gotta be anoth-" he shook his head and gave her mom a pleading look "-come on Kat!"

"If you think of one," she said slowly turning back to Duck, "you let me know."

"Isn't there some sort of pill, or something we can just give him-?"

Her dad's desperate tone made the situation even worse, and Carolina covered her mouth as she felt more tears come on. "Stop it Ken," her mother whispered, leaning her head against Duck, "no more of this talk-"

"-he can just drift off to sleep, right hon?" her dad sighed and then looked at Duck again sadly "I mean, Jesus, this is our son!"

"I KNOW!" her mom shouted and then her shoulders slumped; this was no time for an argument or fight, "but we all know it's... there or nothing," she said pointing to her brain, "could you live with yourself knowing that you let your son become a walker?"

"Well...fuck...just-who then?" her dad asked rubbing his eye, "you want me to?"

"You don't have too."

"Katjaa ... fuck ... I-I-I can ... I can do this"

"Ken, I love you, but this is beyond you, you cannot do it."

Just as Carolina shakily stepped forward to say she would do it, even though she felt sickened by the very idea, Lee put a hand on her shoulder and then looked at her parents, "No parent should ever have to do something like this, I'll do it, I couldn't let any of you do this."

"Maybe that's a good idea?" Carolina sniffed and then wiped her face quickly, "we can say...goodbye and walk away. We won't need to see him die."

"Lee, you sure about this?" her dad asked seriously, "it would mean a lot to me and my family."

"You'd be doing us a great service Lee," her mom said to him sadly.

Lee nodded and then put a hand on Kenny's shoulder, "It's bad enough this happened to the three of you, I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do this for you."

Her mom glanced at Clementine, who was silently crying to herself as the adults talked; she wasn't stupid, she knew what was happening. "Why don't we take him into the forest, so Clementine doesn't have to see?" she asked quietly, "give us privacy to say goodbye?"

* * *

Carolina felt numb as they walked deeper into the forest, leaving Lee and the others behind so they could say goodbye to Duck before Lee...ended his pain. Her mom still carried him and her dad had his arms around the both of them, Carolina sniffed and looked up at the clear blue sky and wished that this was all a nightmare.

"This should be far enough," her mom murmured and gently sat Duck at the base of a tree, his little head lolled backwards and he was hardly awake. He didn't have much time left.

Her dad shuddered and let out a haggard breath, "Jesus...fuck, I can't do this," he muttered, kneeling down beside Katjaa and taking one of Duck's pale hands in his, "how do I say goodbye to my boy?"

"I love you Ducky," her mom said, ignoring her husband, "now just close your eyes and go to sleep honey, we're all here with you."

Duck looked around them one more time, still breathing shallow breaths and dutifully closed his eyes. His chest barely rising as he began to slip away. Her mom let out a sob and stood up, backing away from Duck and Carolina went forward and looked down at her little brother, "Bye Duck," she whispered.

She felt her mom's hand in her pocket and frowned, turning to ask her what she was doing and her eyes widened in fear when she seen her mom holding her gun to her head with a calm expression, "Take care of your dad, Carolina," she said "I'm sorry."

"MOM, NO-!"

Before she could step forward, her mom pulled the trigger and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Shaking, Carolina shook her head and covered her mouth, "No, no, no, no!" she screamed and fell to her knees. Unable to take her eyes off her mom's face as the blood pooled from the wound in her head.

"FUCK, KATJAA! NO!" her dad fell to his knees and shook her mom desperately, "come on honey, don't you die on me! Don't you fuckin' die on me! We need you!"

He continued to try and bring her back and Carolina leaned over and threw up on the grass, the image of her mother shooting herself in the head replaying in her mind, she retched again as her dad begged her mom to come back. She heard footsteps and seen Lee skid to a halt and look horrified at the scene in front of him, "Oh god," he whispered and shakingly walked over to Kenny, "oh my god, Ken, I'm-I'm so sorry."

"Why, Kat? Honey?" he cupped his wife's cold cheek and shook his head sadly as his tears fell onto her face, "oh...fuckin' god!"

Carolina shook her head when Lee glanced her way and he stayed by Kenny's side, trying to comfort him, she heard a rasping breath and turned around slowly and saw that Duck's head fell forward and he slumped to the side. Her heart began to beat faster and her throat closed up, it would only be a matter of time before he turned. Glancing to her left, she seen her gun and slowly reached out for it, her eyes on Duck all the time.

She lined up the gun and aimed for his head and shakingly waited for his body to move again. While her dad and Lee spoke quietly she seen Duck's arm twitch and his small head rise, his eyes weren't full of the fun and laughter they had been even with the walkers and they focused on her without any recognition, his small mouth opened and he snarled at her and that was when she knew he had gone.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before firing the gun.


	20. Aftermath

The train shook beneath her as Carolina leaned against the railing outside the boxcar, she couldn't be back in there, Duck's blood was still on the floor and she couldn't face it... not after shooting him. She kept expecting to hear her mom in the boxcar, or she would think of something for Clem and Duck to do and then it would come back to her, they were both dead. Her brother killed by her hand and her mother by her own.

After hearing the gunshot, Lee and her dad had sprang up and ran to her side, Lee had taken the gun out of her hand and tried to talk to her but no words came out of her mouth and when she had glanced at her dad, she had seen the horrified look on his face and felt terrible guilt. They had left them there, her family with gunshot wounds to the head, just lying in the woods. Like Carley, there had not been time for a funeral and the gunshots would have attracted more walkers but when they had walked away Carolina had felt guilt for leaving them behind eating away at her.

Back at the train, no-one said a word, no-one had asked where Katjaa was and instead everyone just got on the train and her dad had started it and they continued on their way to Savannah. As she watched the ground blur alongside her, Carolina thought back to her mom's last words, _"Take care of your dad, Carolina, I'm sorry,"_ before the deafening gunshot and her mother's lifeless body crumpling to the ground.

She had no right to just leave like that, Carolina thought frowning to herself, why did it have to fall on her to look after everyone? She was only seventeen damnnit! Then her anger faded as she realized that her mother in that moment hadn't cared about her, she had left her, left Duck, left her dad because she couldn't handle it anymore. She wasn't thinking of her shattered family, in that moment, she only thought of herself and Carolina couldn't forgive her for that. She should be here, right now, comforting her but now she was dead and gone and it was only her dad and her left.

Raised voices brought her out of her thoughts, she glanced to the boxcar door and seen Lee walk away from Ben looking angry, "What's going on?" she asked quietly as Lee passed her.

He stopped and composed himself before shaking his head, "I just...snapped at Ben for trying to help, I'm not in the best of moods right now," he said finally, though by the look on his face, Carolina was sure he was lying, "are you...handling everything okay?"

Carolina looked away and said nothing, "When you're ready to talk, we'll be here honey," he said squeezing her shoulder, "and your dad as well."

Sighing, Carolina looked behind her and seen Ben walk slowly towards her, "Everything okay?" she asked as he stood next to her looking down-heartened.

"Yeah, Lee and me were just talking about something," he said not meeting her eyes, "is everything- are you...okay?"

"I just witnessed my mom committing suicide and I shot my brother," she said tiredly rubbing her forehead, "I don't think things will ever be okay with me again, Ben."

"That was...I'm sorry, it was a stupid thing to ask," Ben said quickly and held his head "if you want to be alone, I'll go?"

Carolina shook her head, "I'm sorry, I've just not slept and then today-" her breath hitched in her throat and she looked at Ben, "I don't want you to go, I could use a friend right now."

"You consider me a friend?" he looked guilty and jumped when she squeezed his hand, meeting her eyes with a surprised look on his face.

Smiling at him, she nodded and went back to looking at the countryside, every so often she seen the figure of a walker, stopping as they heard the train and she wondered if some were following them, the train was hardly quiet and could probably be heard for miles not just by walkers, the very thought filled Carolina with dread. They'd have to be careful when they stopped the train and make sure they hadn't attracted many walkers.

Sighing, she glanced along the walkway and wondered how her dad was coping. "Has my dad came out of there yet?" she asked Ben quietly.

"No, not yet," Ben said sadly, "he hasn't talked to anyone yet, Lee tried to get him to talk but he just ignored him and I didn't think he'd want to talk to me."

Carolina bit her lip worried as she thought about her dad, her only family left. Even though she wanted to talk to her dad there was a feeling of fear within her, fear that he would hate her for shooting Duck and he would never forgive her. But there was only one way to find out. "I'm going to go and talk to him," she said standing up straight, "I'll be back in a bit."

"Okay and 'Lina?" she stopped and looked at him, "thanks...for everything, you didn't need to stand up for me to Lilly but you did, you're a good friend."

"No problem," Carolina smiled weakly, walking past him towards the cabin.

As she approached the cabin, she paused at the door and got a sudden feeling of de JA vu of when she was heading along to make sure he stopped the train, which seemed like years ago despite it only being yesterday the motor-inn was attacked. Biting back the tears at the bad memories, she walked in and seen her dad look up at her sadly, they said nothing for a while before he sighed "You and me...fuck it, let's just get to the ocean."

Carolina looked down and nodded, "Yeah..." she said quietly, "I've had enough of walkers...and losing people today."

"You and me both," he muttered, taking off his hat and running a hand through his hair, "soon as we get out onto the water, we'll be safer."

Carolina sat on the stool opposite him and played with her hands, "You want to talk about..." she started but couldn't finish the sentence; she wasn't even sure she could talk about it yet.

"Do you?"

Shaking her head, she looked down at her hands "No, not yet anyway. It hurts to even breathe right now, never mind talk."

"I know the feeling."

The door to the front of the train opened and Lee stood there, "Hey, uh...Kenny, Chuck was wanting to know if you needed a drink?"

Her dad's eyes flickered to Carolina then back to Lee, "He's got some?" when Lee nodded back, he stood up and quietly left the cabin.

"There's not much left," Lee said awkwardly "he won't get drunk, don't worry."

Carolina shook her head and smiled sadly, "I can't fault him for wanting a drink, I just wish I liked the stuff...might dull the pain or something. Is that not why people drink?"

"Some people drink to dull the pain or forget the bad memories," Lee patted her shoulder, "but don't worry you're not missing anything."

"Hear the hangovers are shit," Carolina snorted, "I'll do without that, thanks."

Lee glanced around and spotted a map, "This will do nicely," he murmured, looking down at it in his hands "perfect map of Savannah."

"What do you need a map for?" Carolina asked frowning, "Thought it would be easy to find the ocean?"

"Chuck gave me some advice and I'm following it, I just want Clementine know the area. Also gonna give her a haircut, if you want one?"

"I'll pass thanks," Carolina self-consciously tucking a strand behind her ear, "long hair will come in handy when it gets colder and I'll tie it up." Lee gave her an eyebrow raise and she rolled her eyes, "I'll trim it myself later, I promise."

Her dad came back in and not looking at any of them, sat back down at the controls and stared out of the window. Carolina nodded at Lee and he left the cabin leaving the father and daughter alone again. "Feeling any better?"

"Don't think we'll ever feel better after today," her dad said slowly, he then glanced back at her, "I may be quiet...but I'm here for you hon', don't _ever_ doubt that."

"I know dad," Carolina whispered, meeting his eyes "I'm here for you too."

He smiled sadly at her but then his eyes widened as he looked back at the window, "OH SHIT!" he shouted, grabbing at the brakes and Carolina got up and felt beat faster as she seen what was making her dad panic, "HOLD ON EVERYBODY!"

She fell forward as the train screeched to a halt and she caught her breath when it stopped, standing back up she looked at the tanker hanging precariously over the bridge above them, blocking the train from advancing without it going boom and killing them all. "You've got to be kidding me," she shook her head desperately "no."

Making a furious noise, her dad got up and stormed out of the cabin and Carolina followed him worriedly. He climbed down the ladder and glared up at the tanker, "Fuck...fuck! FUCK! FUCK!" the others came out and stood nervously behind Kenny as he continued to shout.

"Maybe we could just walk along the tracks?" Ben suggested quietly.

"That's fucking stupid, Ben," her dad snapped bitterly "we do that and we die."

"I'm just sayin'..." Carolina gave Ben a shake of her head; now wasn't the time to answer back to her dad.

Lee gave Kenny a worried look but stayed back and Chuck took a step forward, looking up at the tanker, shielding his eyes with his hand. "Hmm. I don't know; I ain't got much experience with ya'lls fortitude but we could probably deal with that," he shrugged "we got a goddamn train."

"Could we really burst through that?" Carolina asked Lee quietly but before he could reply, her dad turned around and glared at Chuck.

"That thing's not full of milk, Charles!" he snapped, taking a step towards him, "that's gas or diesel; somethin' that's going to explode!"

Chuck frowned at him and didn't back down, "YOU gotta get ahold of yourself. This is a crew here that will help. Her dad walked up and shook his head at the older man.

"This ain't shit."

"This-"

Carolina jumped as they heard a sharp whistle, "Yo!" a male voice shouted out and she looked up to see a couple standing looking down at them from the bridge, "You keep screaming like that and you're gonna get your face chewed off."

The female gave them a wary look "Are you lot gonna be trouble?" she asked them, putting a hand on her hip "because we could've just kept walking, instead of stopping."

Lee stepped forward with a friendly smile on his face, "Define trouble," he joked and put a hand on Kenny's shoulder, "put your gun down, Ken."

"Last time we trusted strangers, people died," her dad muttered darkly, his eyes still on the two people on the bridge.

"You guys got a problem with your train?" the guy asked and Carolina could tell he sounded excited, "Looks cool as hell!"

"Yeah, we got a problem," her dad snapped, "you're standing right in front of it."

"Dude, don't be glum. It's a wreck and it doesn't look so bad up here," he said looking at the tanker, "send your buddy up to have a look."

Carolina noticed her dad and Lee share a look, "Think he means you," Kenny said lowly, "anything goes sideways up there and we won't let them escape."

Lee nodded and walked towards the stairs, "If I come up there," he shouted up, "you better not be murderers or thieves!"

The woman peeked over and raised an eyebrow, "I guess you'll have to find out."


	21. Panic Stations

As Lee climbed up the ladder, Carolina took steps back and watched him climb up and then finally he reached the top. He talked to the other two and then disappeared from sight. Sighing, she walked over and sat on the ladder and held her head in her hands. She just hoped that they would be on their way soon, she didn't want to stop and risk walkers coming closer.

"Think Lee will be okay?" Ben asked, coming to stand next to her.

Carolina sat up straight and nodded, "He's not stupid, if they turn out to be assholes. He'll be able to handle it. He survived the St. John's remember?"

"Barely."

"Nice, Ben. Real nice."

Shaking her head at him, she glanced around and spotted Clementine halfway up the ladder. Carolina was about to shout her down but she stopped herself, the young girl needed comfort after losing her friend and probably didn't want Lee out of her sight. Her dad and Chuck paced about while waiting for Lee and she wished they could just get on their way. She hated the fact that they were constantly looking over their shoulders for the living and the dead and didn't like being out in the open, but most of all she just wanted to get to the coast and find a boat and get off the train that held so many bad memories.

It was still eating away at her that her mom was gone and that Duck was gone too. Letting out a shaky breath, she glanced up and felt relieved when she seen Lee and the other two survivors climb down the ladder, standing up, she gave them a wary glance as she stood next to her dad.

Lee smiled and introduced the other two to the group, "Guys, this is Omid and Christa," he said, "they're gonna help us with the tanker."

The group didn't reply and Omid rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Not big on welcomes, I see..." he muttered to Lee who just shook his head.

"We've had a...difficult past few days," he explained, "don't worry."

Omid glanced at the rest of the group and gave them a friendly smile, "We just wanted to say...well hi, and tell you that your train is pretty fuckin' cool."

"But we're not looking for charity," Christa said coolly, putting a hand on her hip, "we help you, you help us. That's the deal."

"We're _happy_ to help," Omid gave her a look, "so yeah...hi...again."

Carolina frowned a little, "So...are you two joining our group then?" she asked, it would be nice to not be the only woman in the group.

"We'll see about that," Christa's eyes softened a little when they met hers, and Carolina wondered if Lee had told them about what had happened, "but for now, we're with you guys."

Her dad let out a tired sigh and shook his head, "And why don't I show you how this thing works?" he asked Omid, who looked like all his dreams had come true, "In case something happens."

Lee shot him a frown, "Really, Ken?" he asked him.

Carolina shifted uncomfortably as the two men stared at each other, "It's probably for the best, and you should probably check out that station house for supplies," he said to Lee, turning away he gave Carolina's shoulder a squeeze, "you hop up on the train with Ben and keep an eye out, Christ knows what's out there."

"You got it," she nodded and climbed up the ladder after Omid who was babbling on about the train to her dad, who clearly wasn't listening.

"I'll get to know the girl for a minute, if you don't mind?" she heard Christa ask Lee.

"Not at all."

At least there would be someone to look after Clementine, she heard soft music and smiled to herself as Chuck began to play his guitar. She'd have to take him up on his offer of teaching her a few songs, at least it would be something to take her mind off things. She glanced into the cabin and seen her dad explaining the train controls to Omid.

"-and for Christ's sakes, keep an eye out for anything," her dad sighed, "Almost ran into that damn tanker."

"I will, I will," Omid said, and he looked wistfully at the controls, "damn, I've always wanted to drive a train."

Carolina smiled, "I see you have high life goals," she joked to him "I bet you can't wait to have a turn."

Omid nodded, "There's a lot of weird looking levers I can't wait to use," he said happily, "and buttons too."

"I said if something _were_ to happen to me," Kenny reminded him firmly, "until then, it'll be me driving the train."

"Okay, but if you ever get tired...I could be like the, co-captain or something?" Omid hinted, "Drive in shifts?"

There was a ghost of a faint smile on her dad's face as he shook his head, "We'll see."

"So how have you two survived for this long without a group?" Carolina asked Omid, "It's not exactly safe."

"I'm not exactly safe either, I'm a fucking scrapper."

Carolina raised an eyebrow "Something tells me it's Christa that's the scrapper out of you two."

"Oh please," Omid snorted at her "I've saved her ass hundreds...tens...some times," he said looking down.

"That sounds more like it," Carolina smiled and then headed through the cabin, shaking her head as Omid continued to hint that he'd like to sit in the drivers stool. She climbed up the ladder and carefully walked over to where Ben was standing guard.

"At least nothing will creep up on us," Ben said, scanning the tree line, "I like being high up and out of their reach."

"Yeah, we should all do as the monkeys do and live in the trees," Carolina joked and then noticed Ben stayed serious and didn't respond to her, "hey, are you okay?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I just wish that someone, like the army or the National Guard would come along and...And exterminate them all or something. I'm tired of being afraid all the time of losing even more people."

Carolina looked behind them at the train tracks and tried not to imagine the corpses of her mom and brother lying behind them in the woods, "I don't think helps coming anytime soon," she said softly, "and we're all tired and afraid, Ben, you're not the only one."

"You can kill them, I just freeze on the spot like at the motor inn," Ben hung his head "you fired a gun and saved me and Carley from the bandits and I just hid in the R.V. I'm useless to the group."

"That doesn't make me less afraid of them," Carolina said honestly, "I still cry myself to sleep some nights and even then I only sleep for a few hours if I'm lucky. The fear of becoming one of those things is enough to make me freeze, I just have to fight it off and so do you."

Ben gave her a small smile, "I'm glad I'm not the only one who feels that way," he turned serious and met her eyes, "but you gotta promise me, if they ever _bite_ me or get a hold of me and there's no way of getting me out. You gotta... punch my ticket."

"Punch your ticket?" Carolina raised her eyebrow.

"You know, take me out?"

"You mean kill you."

Ben nodded, "I don't want to become one of those things, I just can't."

"I promise," Carolina nodded finally, "as long as you do the same for me...and anyone else in this group."

"I don't think I could kill you," Ben said quietly, "you're the only friend I got."

Carolina smiled and gave him a quick hug before heading off to the bottom of the train, "You watch the station house and I'll keep watch down here," she called out, "yell if you see anything."

* * *

It had felt like forever that Carolina had been on watch and she sighed as she re-tied her hair into a high ponytail, the sun was beating down on her and she had already taken off her cardigan and wished she could take off more. Most of all she wanted an ice cold glass of water and a B.L.T but she immediately pushed the thought of food away as her stomach grumbled in protest.

"Have you seen anything yet?" Ben asked her, "It's all quiet up there."

"Nope, no activity down this way either," she said sitting down on the edge of the train with her feet dangling over the edge, "just me burning in the sun and wishing we were on our way."

"Well, Lee found a blowtorch inside of that station house. Him and the little guy are using it to cut the tanker down," Ben explained, "we should be on our way soon."

"Thank god," Carolina sighed, "we've stayed here too long."

She glanced behind her and saw the distant figures of Lee and Omid on the road near the tanker, she could just hear the sparks of the blowtorch as it cut away the tanker that was blocking them from going any further. Christa and Clementine were sitting listening to Chuck play and she smiled a little, it had been a while since it had been this peaceful. Lee and Omid would cut the tanker down and then they would get to the coast and be safe from walkers.

Hearing a strange noise, she frowned and turned back around. There was something in the distance and she stood up slowly, ignoring Ben as she shielded her eyes from the sun and her heart stopped beating as she seen a large crowd of walkers in a dusty haze heading straight for them. "Oh shit, we can't just have one problem at a time!" she snapped angrily.

Ben stopped talking and looked behind him and his face paled, "WE GOTTA GO!"

"WALKERS!" Carolina shouted, pulling Ben along with her as she ran to the front of the train.

Her dad ran out of the cabin looking worried, "What the fuck's going on?"

"Large crowd of walkers behind us, train must've attracted them." Carolina said feeling scared as she jumped the last rings of the ladder, "We have to move now!"

"Fuck!" her dad cursed, "everybody get on the damn train now!"

Christa grabbed Clementine and got into the boxcar with Ben and Chuck while Carolina stayed up front with her dad, "What about Lee and Omid?" she said, fighting back the tears as her fear choked her.

"They'll get down here, don't worry. Ain't no way Lee's giving up on any of us," her dad told her firmly.

There was a loud groaning noise and Carolina and her dad watched as the tanker fell down and out of the way, Lee looked over the side and waved his arms, "KENNY! GO!"

Her dad pushed the lever and the train began to move again, Carolina ran out of the cabin and looked over the side. The walkers were gaining on them and weren't far off, she noticed the gas leaking out of the tanker and that it had fallen onto the ladder stopping Lee and Omid getting down. "Lina watch out!" Lee shouted as he kicked the blowtorch down, just as the train passed it hit the gas and a fire soon started and she watched as walkers began to walk through it snarling.

"Are they on the train yet?" her dad shouted.

Carolina was about to answer him when she looked up and saw Omid and Lee jump, she screamed as Omid hit the roof of the boxcar with a sickening thump and then fell onto the ground unmoving. "Omid's fallen behind!" she shouted, "LEE! CHRISTA!"

Christa looked out and immediately jumped down and ran back for Omid, ignoring her dad's warning of staying with him, Carolina ran into the boxcar and felt slight relief when she seen Lee looking a little bruised but alive. "RUN!" she heard Christa shout and looked out the boxcar with Lee and seen her and Omid running alongside the train. Omid looked in serious pain as he gripped his leg, they both made it to the boxcar and Lee and Chuck both grabbed Omid as Carolina reached out for Christa and pulled her in.

The walkers, as if they sensed they had lost their meal, snarled and roared as they continued to chase the train. Some with burning skin as they stumbled through the fire, it brought a vile stench of burning, rotting skin and Carolina felt sick and covered her mouth.

"That...was...a..._lot _of them," Omid panted, as he lay back on the boxcar floor with his eyes closed, "where the fuck did they come from?"

Lee shook his head and leaned against the wall of the boxcar as Clementine buried her head into his side, "I don't know, I guess they must've heard the train," he said quietly, rubbing Clementine's back comfortingly.

"Just as well 'Lina saw them coming," Ben said "or else we would have been in the shit."

"Are you hurt?" Clementine raised her head and looked worryingly at Lee.

Lee shook his head and smiled down at her assuredly, "We're all okay sweet pea."

"Speak for yourself," Omid snapped, raising his head and opening his eyes, "my leg is fucked!"

Christa shot him a glare and he fell silent again, "We're fine, Clementine," she said "we're fine."

"Yeah, for how long," Carolina sighed, she sat against the wall and put her head on her knees and closed her eyes, she knew the others would be sharing worried looks about her but she didn't care. Today was just a reminder, it didn't matter if you thought a place was safe, the dead would always find you.


	22. It Tolls For Thee

Carolina looked around nervously as they walked down the empty Savannah Street, not a single walker could be seen or heard or any other survivors. There was nothing in Savannah and it made her feel on edge. Where were all the people? They had left the train at the end of the tracks and every so often she had glanced back anxiously expecting to see a large herd of walkers coming after them but so far it had been quiet.

Her dad led them down a road which he said, according to the map, would lead them to the river. The group was silent as they followed and the only noise was Omid as he made small groans of pain as he limped with his bad leg. Before they had gotten off the train, Lee and her dad seemed to be on super alert and Carolina had been wondering what was going on, especially when Lee had confiscated Clementine's broken radio.

The small girl walked closer and gave the radio a worried glance, "Can't I just hold it?" she asked him in a small voice, "Just for a little while? We're getting real close to where my mum and dad are, maybe we can-"

"I already told you no, Clementine," Lee snapped, looking down at her, "don't ask me again, okay?"

"Isn't it broken?" Carolina asked Lee, wondering why he was being so protective over the radio.

Christa gave him an annoyed look, "What's the harm in letting her have it?" she snapped "it brings her comfort and it doesn't even work-"

"You take care of yours, let me take care of mine," Lee said in a warning tone, "okay?"

Christa made a face but faced forward again, "So sorry I spoke."

Carolina glanced ahead at her dad who led the group with a fierce determination, she just hoped it would be easy to find a boat and make for... well anywhere else. The thought of being able to sleep without worrying about walkers sneaking up on them kept her walking. "How's your leg doing, Omid?" she asked noticing how bad his limping was.

"I'm doing okay, kiddo," he said through gritted teeth, "just a small annoyance and no real pain."

"His leg is pretty bad," Christa said quietly, a worried tone in her voice.

"I'm fine, Christa," Omid said a little annoyed and shooting her a frown.

Christa shook her head at him "You're _not_ fine!" she snapped "you need to rest - he needs to rest!"

"It's not safe to stop out here in the open," Lee said after glancing at Kenny, "he can rest when we get to the river and find a boat."

Giving Lee a beseeching look, Christa caught up to him, "I don't know how much longer he can keep on like this," she said desperately and Lee gave her a sympathetic look "if his leg gets any worse we're gonna have to carry him."

"Or leave him."

Carolina was shocked at the level of coldness in her dad's voice and gave Lee a worried look, "What?" Christa gasped, "No, that is not an option, we can't-"

Kenny glanced back and glared at her, "Lady, I've known you for all of...what, twelve hours," he interrupted her, "you don't get to say 'we' unless you mean just you and him."

"You know since all this started, I've seen the best come out of a lot of people. Complete strangers helping those who need it, sharing food but I've also seen the worst come out of a lot of others," her lip curled as she glared at the back of Kenny's head "I guess we know which side you came down on."

"There you go again," Kenny said dismissively "saying 'we' there is no 'we' there's 'us' and then you and your boyfriend, who is slowing us down."

"Go to hell Kenny!"

Her dad laughed sarcastically, "You take a look around lately? It ain't that long a trip."

"Dad, stop it!" Carolina said sharply, "If it wasn't for Omid, Lee would have fallen off that bridge and we would have had all those walkers on us because the tanker wouldn't of been cut down."

Her dad ignored her and instead looked at Lee, "We should find a boat on River Street, it should be just a few blocks ahead."

Carolina rolled her eyes and kept walking, Ben and Chuck had remained silent through the fight not wanting to take sides and Clementine looked miserable as she trailed after Lee. "Thanks, for sticking up for me and Omid," Christa said quietly falling back to walk next to her, "it means a lot."

"I've had enough of people turning on others," Carolina whispered, thinking of Lilly "if we want to survive, we need to work together."

"If only your dad thought like that too," Christa sighed but they both stopped as did the whole group when they heard a church bell start to ring loudly, echoing through the street.

Carolina frowned and looked around her to see if she could see anyone, "Whose doing that?" she asked the others.

"No idea," Lee replied, putting his hand on his gun.

Christa looked wary as she stepped closer to Omid, her hand on her gun also, "Maybe this city's not so dead after all," she said grimly.

Kenny shook his head and he took a step towards them all, "Keep moving; no one's ringing that bell its automatic, on a timer. Let's go."

Carolina felt a little relieved but she felt scared when Lee shook his head, "What kind of church bell goes off at twenty past the hour?" he said pointing to his watch.

"So someone has to be ringing it?" Carolina whispered, stepping closer to Lee. It gave her chills to think someone was out there ringing a bell for an unknown reason and perhaps even watching them now as they stood still.

"Someone's up there!"

Lee's voice made her jump and she gasped as her eyes flickered over the rooftop of the church; she couldn't see anyone and frowned. "Are you sure?" Ben asked, shielding his eyes as he looked up, "I don't see anything."

Looking a little doubtful, Lee shrugged "I'm sure I seen someone," he muttered, "They must be gone now."

"This doesn't feel right," Carolina said uneasily "maybe we should-"

There was a strange noise and everyone looked at the walkie-talkie as a stranger's voice crackled through "If I were you...I'd get out of the street. _Now._"

"I thought that damn thing didn't work!" Christa snapped accusingly at Lee as he unclipped it from his belt and held down the button.

"Hello?"

No one answered and Carolina glanced from the radio to Clementine as the adults began to argue amongst themselves, the young girl looked immensely guilty and Carolina guessed that Clementine knew the radio wasn't broken. She wondered who it was who had the other radio.

"Who the hell was that?" Omid asked out loud, resting against a car, "is someone trying to fuck with us?"

"It sounded more like a warning," Ben said shakily "maybe we should hide somewhere, just until it's safe again."

"It'll never be safe again," Carolina sighed "we should head for the river, find the boat and get away from the walkers."

Christa pursed her lips, "I don't think we're the only ones who wanted to find a boat. What if there's none down there, we need to find somewhere to hole up incase this gets messy."

While they talked, Carolina watched as Chuck glanced behind them and his body stiffened. "Ask not for whom the bell tolls..." he said, grabbing his shovel with two hands. Carolina frowned and followed his eye line and felt her heart began to beat fiercely against her chest as she seen what he had.

"What you yammerin' on about now, old man?" her dad snapped tiredly but froze when he heard the growls and snarls they had all come to fear.

"It tolls for thee..."


	23. Every Dog Has Its Day

It seemed like the walkers were emerging from any corner or hidden place imaginable and as more and more of them started to come towards them, Carolina began to back away the fear choking her as she realized that they were slowly being cut off from River Street and from finding a boat. The bells ringing must have drawn the walkers to them.

"FUCK!" Lee cursed and grabbed Clementine and began to run down the street leading them away, "THIS WAY! MOVE!"

Her dad grabbed Carolina's arm and dragged her after Lee and then pulled out his gun and began to shoot any walker that came close as did Christa and Lee. Chuck kept to the front and used his shovel to smack walkers in his path and kept Ben close to him, "Keep up kid!" he shouted, "Can't help you if you fall behind!"

Carolina tried not to cry as they continued to run down the street, the sounds of the walkers filled her ears and she felt the helplessness grow within her as she realized that there was a good chance that they could die today. All the fighting to get to this point for nothing.

"SHIT!" her dad cursed and suddenly he was on the ground and Carolina screamed as she seen a walker grab onto his ankle from under a car and she seen his gun skid just out of his reach.

She looked to Lee and the others but seen that they were busy, "Fuck!" she cried out and ran back and began to stamp on the walkers head fiercely and it released its hold on her father and he managed to pull himself forward and grab his gun. Carolina jumped back as the gunshot echoed in her ears and she then heard a horrible ringing noise in her ears as she helped her father to his feet, "Little too close, don't ya think?" she said as they caught up with the others.

"Thanks for having my back," he said quickly "now get out your gun, I didn't teach you how to survive for nothing."

She seen Lee, Christa and Chuck try to create an opening by taking out some walkers but more just took their place. Carolina raised her gun and began to shoot alongside her dad, she forced herself to focus so she wouldn't waste any ammo and didn't know if it was the adrenaline or that she was actually good at shooting but she every time she fired she would hit the walkers in the head, making them drop to the ground in a dead, rotting heap.

"BEN!"

Carolina's eyes widened as she seen Clementine and Ben become surrounded by walkers and she felt terrified, she wouldn't be able to get anywhere near them to help but she didn't want to stand and watch them be devoured by walkers. "Fuck!" she shouted, "Ben, get her out of there!"

"BEN!" Lee shouted, shooting desperately while trying to move closer to them, "HELP HER!"

She felt sickened when she seen Ben shake and then run off leaving Clementine behind to the mercy of the walkers, "NO!" Lee shouted and ran towards her, not caring about the walkers reaching for him when suddenly she seen Chuck smack the walker down with his shovel and shove it into its chest.

Lee grabbed Clementine close to him and looked at Chuck, "We need to go!"

But Chuck shook his head and kept the walker pinned down with the shovel, "Get those girls outta here and somewhere safe!" he yelled, "I'll catch up with ya!"

God seemed to favor them because at that moment, an opening showed up and Christa and Omid waved them over, "Come on, there's a way through!" Omid shouted.

"Move your asses!" her dad yelled pushing Carolina in front of her as the walkers behind them continued to follow them down the street, "River Street should be right up ahead!"

"That's not all," Ben said skidding to a halt as more walkers came up the in front of them.

Kenny shook his head and growled "Oh, give me a FUCKIN' BREAK!" he shouted angrily at the walkers and Carolina shook her head as she looked around desperately.

"We're trapped," she said shakily and her dad looked her in the eye, "we're gonna die aren't we?"

They all grouped together and fought off the walkers and her dad glared at her, "Don't say that!" he snapped "You don't just give up!"

"Hey, hey where's Chuck?" Christa asked out-loud as she fired her gun.

Omid shook his head "Shit, he's in trouble guys, we gotta help him!"

"We gotta help ourselves first!" Carolina shouted as she shot a walker in the head and watched another stumble over it, "We can't help him if we get killed by walkers first!"

Chuck was fighting off his own group of walkers and he had a determined look on his face as he swung his shovel at them, "There's no time!" her dad told the rest of them "We've gotta go, now!"

"I'll be fine!" Chuck shouted over to them as he jumped on top of the wall out of the walker's reach, "JUST GO!"

Carolina hesitated not wanting to leave the old man behind but Clementine clung to her hand and Lee pushed her in front of them, "Come on, he'll be fine," but she didn't believe him, "we need to go!"

They ran down River Street with the walkers behind them, the noise of them fading but never disappearing as they continued to run away. Carolina snuck a look back as she followed the others and caught a last glimpse of Chuck running in the opposite direction, there was a tug on her heart and she just hoped the old man's luck hadn't ran out and he would find somewhere safe until they found him again.

It seemed like they had been running for ages before Lee and her dad led them up a lane and finally up a drive into a deserted garden. Lee held the gate open and ushered them all in where Carolina leant over to catch her breath, Omid fell on the ground and groaned in pain.

"I'll get the door!" her dad said quickly, running towards the house as Lee shut the gate and looked down the alley for any sign of walkers.

Omid let out a sharp gasp as he looked down at his leg and Carolina saw that it was bleeding again, "You've opened up your wound and you're bleeding!" Christa said panicking a little, "Shit, it's gonna get infected," she glanced at Carolina who hovered over them, "we've got to get him inside and clean him up!"

She could hear the sounds of walkers and knew that once again they were running out of time, "Can we get inside?" she asked her dad walking up to him and looking at the door.

"I'm working on it, it's locked and I don't wanna bash it in," he said looking at the windows "or the windows, that won't help keep those damn walkers out."

"Work faster, would you?" Christa said angrily, "won't be long before those things out there realize we're here! They can smell blood."

Her dad stopped and shot her a glare, "Lady, I ain't the one whose bleeding all over the ground," he snapped "maybe you should help instead of complainin' all the time!"

"Arguing isn't going to get that door opened," Carolina quickly intervened.

Lee walked between them and frowned "Would you two just quit it, Carolina's right arguing isn't gonna help us here," he said firmly.

Carolina glanced at the door and seen there was a pet door at the bottom, she gave it a push but it wouldn't budge, "I already tried it. That's locked too," Ben said seeing what she was doing.

"Looks like they didn't want Lassie to come home," Carolina muttered bitterly, "why is it locked?"

"Who the hell ever heard of a locked doggie door," her dad said shaking his head.

"It's a new thing, to stop people breaking in houses or something," Omid said sitting up, "my neighbor had one. The dog wears a collar that has a chip in it and then when it gets close to the door, it opens."

"Well shit," her dad said looking down at the door, "every day's a school day."

"So...we gotta find the dog now?" Carolina looked uneasily around, "if it's still here."

Lee glanced around and a pained expression was on his face, "It is," he said pointing over to the dog house and a mound of dirt with a small wooden cross on it, "looks like they buried it here. I just hope they kept its collar on." He picked up a shovel that was in the grass and headed over to the mound.

"Lee, be careful," Omid warned him as he began to dig up the grave, "digging up dead things isn't what it used to be like."

He nodded back and dug more and the group gathered around, Carolina felt sickened when she seen the half rotting corpse of the dog and pressed her lips together trying not to cry, she was like her mom in that way, she loved animals but when the stench of death hit her nose she backed away and retched.

"Oh god," Ben choked, covering his mouth "the smell."

She didn't want to watch as Lee knelt down and reached in the grave and she was glad she didn't when she heard the others gasp and mutter, "Okay that was gross!" Ben said covering his mouth.

Carolina heard Christa be sick and looked over at her, "Are you okay?" she asked her gently.

"I'm fine, 'Lina," she said, resting a hand on her stomach "it's just the smell, it got to me."

"Are you sure you're-"

"I'm _fine_," Christa said quickly, talking over Omid before he could say anything else but she took ahold of his hand and squeezed it.

Lee walked to the front door with everyone behind him and held it close to the doggie door and Carolina smiled happily when the door opened, "Yes," her dad said in a thankful tone, "goddamn, thank you!"

Carefully pushing it open, Lee glanced inside and Carolina hoped there wasn't anything in there. "You see anything?" she asked.

"Nope, looks like it's been empty a while," Lee replied standing up, "now just to unlock the door."

Christa stood up and glanced over the wall, the walkers were getting closer "Whatever you're gonna do, do it fast!" she hissed, helping Omid to stand up.

"Lina, you try reaching up to get the handle-"

Before her dad could finish speaking, Clementine dropped to her knees and crawled through the doggie door and they all looked shocked at the door, Lee shook his head "Clem, are you okay?" he whispered "say something, please!"

The silence was agonizing and Carolina felt fear grip her at the thought of something happening to Clem when the door suddenly opened and the younger girl skipped out and beamed at them all, "Ta da!" she said happily, "I got the door opened!"

Lee looked ready to tell her off but he ended up smiling "Good job sweet pea!" he said hugging her close.

"Way to go Clementine," Ben added and Carolina smiled at her.

"I did good right?" Clementine looked around them all, looking proud of herself.

"Extremely good," her dad squeezed her shoulder "saved us all from the walkers."

Christa and Omid joined them and Omid was the first in the house, "We can all hug and praise when we're inside," he said quickly, "I don't want the walkers to join in."

Carolina grinned at Christa who shook her head, "Ignore him, his legs killing him," she whispered and they all followed him into the house.

Inside it was clear this would have been a stylish house but now it was just a sad empty shell with nothing of use in it, Carolina glanced around as Lee re-locked the door, "Look's okay from here," her dad said, "but we won't know that for sure till we look around."

Carolina nodded and walked into what would have been the living room and just hoped it was just them in the house and no unwanted guests.

A/N. Thank you to everyone reading my story and also to the kind people who leave reviews, I don't know how to respond to them (New to Fanfiction) but THANK YOU! :)


	24. No Hope

Omid hissed in pain as Christa helped him down onto the couch and she gave him a guilty look, "Sorry, sorry," she said apologetically helping him to lie down "I didn't mean to hurt you."

He shook his head and smiled even though his teeth were gritted in pain, "No it's okay, and I'm good babe. Feel better already just being off my feet. Thanks." Carolina watched them from the doorway and smiled softly, she didn't think it was possible for love to still exist in this world but as she watched Christa and Omid smile and hold hands together as he lay on the couch she realized it could...even though it was a corny, mushy thought it gave her some comfort.

That look of love disappeared of off Christa's face when her dad and Lee came into the living room, she turned and frowned at Lee, "So, when were you going to tell us about the radio?" she asked as Lee sat down on the chair, "Because you should have told us straight away!"

"Tell you what?" her dad asked defensively, returning her frown.

Carolina saw Clementine shrink down into the other chair and avert everyone's eyes; "Maybe this isn't the best time for this?" she said pointedly to Christa but she shook her head.

"No, we almost died and we've lost Chuck," Christa lowered her voice "so we need to talk about this now."

"I was going to tell you all," Lee sighed rubbing his face tiredly, "Kenny and I only found out yesterday on the train."

"So you two were keeping it from the rest of us? Great."

"Who gives a shit!" her dad snapped "I'm more worried about whoever it was out there ringing those bells and bringing the dead down on top of us!" he shook his head "It's like they didn't want us to make it to the river."

Christa frowned "What makes you think it's not the same person?" she asked "Whoever was on the radio was close enough to see us in the street and Lee seen someone in the bell tower."

"He doesn't know what he seen," Carolina pointed out, leaning against the doorway, "if you ask me, we're dealing with two freaks. The bell ringer and the one on the radio."

"That's true," Lee nodded "there might have been someone up there but also there might not have been."

"Lina's right, there must be two freaks," her dad agreed, "because it doesn't make a lick of damn sense they bring out the dead and then warn us about it."

Christa sighed and rubbed her forehead, "Nothing makes sense in this world anymore, there is a lot of twisted people out there who will happily make you suffer," she looked sadly at the ground "at least the dead don't play games with you."

"No they just ruin your life," Carolina looked out the window "and make everything worse."

Lee was quiet before he nodded in agreement, "I don't know who they are, if there is two of them, but they aren't our friends. We need to get out of Savannah as quickly as possible."

"Damn right we do," her dad said firmly "I'm telling you, they don't want us getting to the river, we need to get down there as quick as we can and find us a boat."

Christa and Omid shared a worried look, "We can't go back out there so soon," she said quickly "Omid's leg won't get him far, he needs to rest."

Carolina seen Lee give her and Clementine a concerned look, "After...recent events," he said quietly, "I think we could all do with a little time to rest up and gather our thoughts," he held up a hand as her dad opened his mouth, "at least until those walkers outside wander off and then you and I will go down to the river and look for a boat. Sound like a plan?"

"I would love a little sleep," Carolina admitted to her dad, "and there's no point all of us going down to the river, it'll be safer with less people out there."

Her dad sighed and shook his head, "Soon as they wander off," he muttered, "the second they do, we go look for a boat. In the meantime we check to make sure this house is secure."

"Wait till we check the other rooms," Lee said "then you can go rest up, might get lucky and find some crayons," he said kindly to Clementine and she gave him a small smile.

Her dad kissed her forehead before walking up the stairs, "C'mon Ben, we'll check upstairs. Lee, you do downstairs."

Carolina waited till they were up the stairs before sitting in the seat that Lee had just gotten out of. It wasn't until she sat down that she realized just how tired she was, she hadn't sat down on a chair since the R.V and not lain down on a bed since the motor-inn and it had seemed like forever. "You should sleep just now," Christa said to her quietly, sitting on the floor in front of Omid, "you look like you need it."

"I'm fine," she said, trying to fight back a yawn but Christa raised an eyebrow, "okay, I'm drained but I need to...I need to-"

"Sleep," Christa said firmly, "you won't miss anything and I'll keep watch. You just go to sleep like Omid," she stroked his hand softly "at least he doesn't argue about that."

Carolina wanted to stay awake, to be useful but after resting her head against the chair, she found her eyes get heavier and heavier and soon she was fast asleep but at least this time she was too tired to have a nightmare.

"-we should have woken her up."

Carolina opened her eyes blearily and looked around and seen Ben and Christa talking to each other in the doorway and she sat up and frowned when she seen that Omid was missing as was Clementine.

"Hey, how long have I been asleep?" she asked sitting up.

Christa and Ben shared a worried look and Christa came over, "You've been asleep for a while, we didn't have the heart to wake you," she said quietly, "your dad and Lee left a while ago...and Clementine too."

"What...what do you mean Clementine too?" Carolina stood up and walked over to the stairs, ignoring their guilty looks, "Clem! CLEM!" she shouted up the stairs and then shot Christa and Ben a dirty glare "Did you guys not see the world out there? There is frickin' walkers out there!"

"She ran out when we were taking Omid upstairs," Christa began to explain, "his wound got infected and he's running-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Carolina shouted turning on them, "You should have woke me up and _I _would have watched over her," she ran her hands through her hair and sat on the stairs, "how long have they been gone?"

"A couple-a couple of hours," Ben replied nervously, "they should be back soon. They'll have Clementine."

"They better or else...or else," Carolina shook her head and rubbed her eyes; she wouldn't start crying. Crying wouldn't solve any of her problems. "I want to be alone right now," she said standing up and heading up the stairs. She knew that she was being unfair to them both but she needed to rant, she needed to let it out. There were too many emotions being bottled up by her right now.

Not wanting to disturb Omid, she opened the double doors into what seemed to be a study and shut them quietly. Sitting on the window seat, she let out a shaky sigh and rubbed her forehead. From the window seat, she had a good view of the garden and could keep an eye out for the others. Lee would be mad that Clementine had come after them but she couldn't blame the girl, she wanted to find her parents and didn't want to be separated from Lee but Carolina knew that they were dead, remembering Lee's conversation with them back in Macon and knew what the heartache was to losing family...it stayed with you, sinking its teeth into you and not letting go.

She began to play with her hair as she waited and before she could stop it; thought of how her mom used to brush it for her one hundred times a night before plaiting it. It was scary how suddenly she felt like her mom was in the room, could hear her voice, smell the flowery perfume she always wore and she dropped her hair and shook her head.

This was no time for memories.

Hearing the squeak of the gate, she looked down in time to see her dad's cap and Clementine enter the house and relief came to her quickly as she got up and ran down the stairs, "Oh my god," she whispered and hugged her dad tightly, not noticing the look of defeat on his face, "I was so worried. You should have woken me up. Did you find a boat?"

"No...We didn't," her dad said weakly and walked past her into the dining room, grabbing the bottle of whiskey off of the table and taking a quick swig.

Carolina frowned after him and turned to look at Clementine and then seen the strange young woman standing behind her, "Who is this?" she asked warily.

"The name's Molly," she said raising an eyebrow, "I'm the one who saved these two from an alley full of walkers."

Looking down, Carolina seen Clementine looking both worried and guilty "What the hell happened out there?" she asked, kneeling down and looking over Clementine, "Did you get attacked by the guy ringing bells or the one off the radio?"

"Actually I'm the guy who's been ringing the bells," Molly said calmly, walking over to the cupboard and looking in.

Carolina straightened up and frowned, "So you brou-"

"I've already been through this with that Kenny and Lee," Molly sighed, looking at her, "so don't bother about the third degree."

"Where is Lee?" Carolina asked quickly, "Why didn't he come back with you?"

Clementine sniffed and then covered her face as she began to cry, "Maybe you should talk to your dad," Molly's voice had lost its sarcasm as she looked down at Carolina, "he can tell you the bad news."

Holding Clementine close, Carolina glanced into the living room where her dad sat drinking while Christa shook her head in disgust, "Bad news is just news," she whispered, rubbing Clementine's back soothingly, "it's something we get all the time," leaning back she looked at Clementine sadly, "how about you go lie down? I'll come up and see you soon."

"It's all my fault," Clementine choked out as she slowly lowered her hands.

"I'm sure it's not."

"C'mon kid," Molly said kindly, "we can go see if there's any cool stuff upstairs."

Carolina gave her a grateful nod and waited till they had both went upstairs before taking a deep breath and walking into the living room, "Where's Lee?" she asked him "What the hell happened out there?"

Her dad took a long swig and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Lee disappeared down the sewers because...there was no way to escape the walkers, God only knows where he is, and what happened?" he looked at her seriously "Well, there's no goddamn boats, no way out of here and no fuckin' supplies anywhere. So shit has officially hit the fan," he looked down at the bottle in his hands, "We're done."

Carolina stood stunned at the news and felt like she was sinking, "There's no boats?" she repeated, "None at all?"

"Not a single one left," her dad tightened his hold on the bottle, "there's a place called Crawford and they've got this supreme race idea going on. No kids, no elderly and no sickly. They made this wall outta..." he trailed off and shook his head "anyway, they've stripped every boat for parts and cars too. There's nothing left in Savannah."

She shook her head, "Is there no way...I don't know, can't we ask them for help?"

"Molly says there's no way in hell they'll help anyone, they'd rather kill us."

She felt the helplessness again and wished that Lee was here, "Is Lee still...is he alive?"

Her dad looked sadly at her, "I don't know," he sighed again and then took another drink, his eyes not focusing properly, "what I do know is that I have a bottle of whiskey and I'm gonna drink it."

"Is that really the best plan?" she said angrily "We need to get outta here, go back to the train or something-"

"Right now, yes it is the best plan," her dad snapped, "if you don't like it, you don't need to stand and watch."

Carolina frowned at him, "Don't worry I won't," she said coldly and walked out of the living room and upstairs back to the study. She kicked the couch hard and sat down with her head in her hands, they were screwed. There were no boats, no Lee and no way out.

What was their plan now?


	25. An Answered Prayer

Carolina stayed in the study and didn't know what to do, they didn't have Lee and they didn't have a way to escape Savannah. She swallowed hard and wanted to just break down and cry her heart out but she had to think, she had to come up with a new plan because her dad wouldn't, Ben couldn't and Christa wasn't going anywhere without Omid, she had to look out for Clementine now.

The door opened and she looked up to see Molly standing awkwardly in the doorway, "Oh hey," she said "I didn't realize you were in here."

"It's okay, I just wanted to be...away from everyone...and everything," Carolina sighed, "my dad told me about the boat situation...and about Lee."

"Lee will be okay," Molly said from the doorway, "he's a survivor. He wouldn't have made it this long if he wasn't."

"How have you survived?" Carolina asked quietly, "I mean, Savannah is hardly safe."

Molly sat on the couch opposite her and shrugged, "Nowhere is safe, you just learn to survive. I scavenge and stick to high ground, it's not that hard to outsmart the dead. You could do it too."

"I couldn't...I couldn't leave the others," Carolina said looking down, "I mean, they're my family now, well Lee and Clem are."

"If worse comes to worse, just know you can survive," Molly said, "don't think you can't if everyone else is gone," she stood up and shook herself "okay that was too much inspirational talk. I'm gonna go look around some more, nice talking to you. Sorry about your shitty situation."

Carolina nodded and smiled at her as she left the room and sat back and thought about what Molly had said, if it came down to it could she really survive on her own? Look for food on her own, escape and fight walkers? If it came down to it, she could do it but it would be the loneliness that would kill her.

She heard the door open and heard voices downstairs, "Clementine? Carolina?" and her heart began beating faster when she realized it was Lee and jumped up from the window seat and out of the study and grinned widely when she seen Lee standing at the door, "Holy shit, Lee!" she cried out and ran down the stairs and hugged him tightly.

"Hey 'Lina," he whispered and held her closer, "I hope you haven't been too worried about me."

"You disappear down the sewers and don't show up until hours later?" she leaned back and smiled "No, Lee, that isn't a worrying situation at all."

Lee smiled and then looked around, "Where's Clementine?"

"I don't know, she'll be in here somewhere, she couldn't follow you again," Carolina looked down, "I'm sorry about that by the way, I shouldn't have been asle-"

"Don't blame yourself, you've had...a shit time lately and you're exhausted, it's not your fault that she's headstrong and stubborn as hell."

Carolina smiled, "Thank you...I thought you'd be angry with me..."

Lee squeezed her shoulder "Don't beat yourself up," he seen her glance curiously at the man behind him, "This is Vernon, he helped me get back safe."

The older man smiled at her, "Nice to meet you," he said and offered her his hand.

"Hi, thanks for bringing Lee back to us," she said returning his smile and shaking his hand, "he means a lot to us."

There was the sound of rummaging and Carolina looked into the kitchen to see Molly searching the cupboards, "Molly?" Lee said, taking a step towards her.

She jumped at the sound of his voice and then looked at him, "Oh hey," she smiled "you made it back. Who's the fossil?"

Lee gave Vernon an apologetic look before answering, "This is Vernon, he's a doctor. He helped me to get back here after we got separated."

Molly nodded at the older man and then held her hand out to Lee, "I believe you have something that belongs to me?" she said with an eyebrow raised and Lee looked puzzled for a minute before unclipping an ice pick from his belt and gave it back to her.

"Glad you made it back safe," she said smiling at him again and walked by Carolina back upstairs to look more. Just as she got halfway up the stairs, Christa came running out of a room and down the stairs looking worried as hell.

"Lee?" she said and looked relieved to see him back, "Thank God you're here!"

"Christa, what's wrong?"

"It's Omid he's gotten worse, much worse!"

Carolina felt guilty for her previous outburst to Christa and gave her a sad look, "I'm sorry," she whispered but Christa just shook her head.

"It's all forgotten about honey."

Lee turned to Vernon "We have a man wounded, his leg is in bad shape. Would you have a look at him?"

Christa looked confused at Carolina, "This is Vernon, he helped Lee get back," she explained, "He's a doctor."

She looked at the old man pleadingly, "Please help us? I can't lose him."

Vernon's eyes softened and he nodded, "I'll see what I can do," Christa gave him a smile and clutched his hand in thanks, "take me to him."

Carolina watched as Vernon and Christa headed upstairs and Lee turned to her, "Well, at least something good came of me getting separated," he said "now, where's your dad?"

"He's getting drunk in the living room," Carolina said, her tone a little bitter "he told me about the boat situation and decided this was his plan."

Lee looked angry and began to walk down the hall heading straight for her dad, Carolina hesitated but followed him and hung back in the doorway, her dad caught sight of Lee and lowered the bottle, "Oh hey pal," he slurred "you made it back, good job...good job."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Lee asked him angrily.

Her dad took another long drink and shrugged "Kinda obvious ain't it?" he replied sarcastically, "Finding this is the first good thing to happen since..." he hesitated before lifting the bottle to his lips again, not finishing his sentence.

"Kenny, give me the bottle," Lee said annoyed and walked in front of him and tried to take it out of his hands, "Kenny, c'mon!"

Her dad wrenched it out of his grasp and looked at him threateningly as he stood up, "Get the fuck away from me!" he snarled.

"This isn't helping anyone!" Lee glared at him, "Getting drunk isn't going to do anyone _any _good!"

"Yeah, well what is?" her dad snapped, "We are fucked!"

Carolina bit her lip and looked down, he was right, they were fucked. Lee shook his head, "Stop it Kenny, you're-"

Her dad fell back on the chair and shook his head "Molly said there's not a single boat left in Savannah. No way out. We got walkers all around us, that crazy fuck on the radio messing with us...hell...if now ain't the time for a drink..." he trailed off and took another, almost desperate gulp, before offering it to Ben.

He glanced at Carolina and then shook his head at her dad who just shrugged and took another drink, "Have either of you seen Clementine?" Lee asked, sounding as if his patience was wearing thin.

"Damned if I know," her dad replied, not sounding worried about the young girl at all, "gotta be around here somewhere."

Lee looked to Ben with a disappointed look on his face, "I gave you one job, Ben. Take care of Clementine and then she shows up out on River Street looking for me? What the hell happened?"

"Hey, don't put all that on me," Ben frowned at him, "Omid took a turn for the worse and Christa asked me to help and we didn't want to wake Carolina up because she's hardly slept," he did look a little guilty "I'm sorry, I'm doing the best I can here. She was frantic and things got kinda crazy, I told Clementine to stay put, what else could I do?"

Lee rubbed his forehead, "You're right, I'm sorry it's not your fault," he said tiredly "I'm not mad at you, I just want to know where she is."

"I think she went outside," Ben said, "she wanted to sit at the door and wait for you to come back."

Lee nodded and headed straight for the backyard and Carolina sighed, this day just got worse and worse. "So you went and told on me?" her dad said shaking his head, "It's a sad day when a man can't even have a drink, even after losing his wife and child."

Carolina looked at him and saw how he wasn't coping with this; the boat was his sole focus and now that was gone. "I lost a mom and a brother," she said quietly, "you don't see me giving up hope and being a drunken asshole."

Her dad gave her a sad look but she shook her head and walked outside to help Lee find Clementine, "'Lina, wait. I'm sorry!"

She heard her dad follow her but she didn't want to talk to him when he was drunk. Looking outside she was happy to see Clem stand with Lee but frowned when she seen Lee looking in surprise at whatever was in the shed. Heading over to them she was about to ask what was up when she seen the boat in the shed and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Goddamn..."

Turning around, Carolina saw her dad look at the boat in disbelief as he dropped the whiskey bottle. He smiled and then looked at her and she smiled back and looked back at the boat.

They had a way out.


	26. Decisions

Carolina held the light they had found in the shed above her dad's head as he checked out the boat. The others had left them to it and waited inside the house once they had found out about the boat, Carolina just hoped that everything was in working order as she didn't think the group could take much more disappointment. The joy that she had felt in her body when she seen the boat was indescribable, she wanted to faint, to cry, to scream or laugh that they could escape Savannah and finally be free from the walkers.

It wouldn't be easy living on the water, God, Carolina had hated that week on her dad's boat when she had broken her arm and her mom couldn't get time off of work but if it were a choice between not worrying about walkers and living on fish or constantly looking over her shoulder and living in fear, she would pick the boat.

Inside the shed they had found some tools that could be used as weapons, some energy bars and a large bottle of water which they had shared out fairly. It was far from a hearty meal but Carolina was thankful for it, it had been a while since they had last ate and she was surprised that they all still could function like they were doing. Especially Omid, who was still awake and babbling away to Christa who had barely left his side and Ben too, she smiled to herself, Ben and Omid were becoming quite friendly towards one another and she was glad he had someone besides her.

"Did you see Chuck when you guys went out?" she asked, lifting the light a little and glancing at her dad, she had a horrible gut instinct she already knew the answer but she didn't want to believe it.

Her dad stopped and sighed, "You should ask Lee...he...he'll explain-"

"He's dead isn't he..." Carolina said quietly, "people have died in front of me. You could have just told me."

"Seems like I always tell you bad news," he whispered and then he shook his head, "but at least we have some good news, I can't believe this boat was just sitting here the whole time," her dad said shaking his head as he looked over the engine, "we could have easily missed it, if it weren't for Clem."

She knew that he didn't want her to focus on the bad and nodded "Just as well she went exploring," Carolina smiled wryly "she's a hell of a kid."

"You both are," her dad said quietly, "you handle a lot of shit better than any adult, definitely better than me."

"We've both been through a lot, with Duck and...Mom," Carolina said trying to block out the last memories she had of her family, "It could have easily been me who turned to drink and became unreasonable."

Her dad paused and then looked grief-stricken, "There was a little boy in the attic, he looked just like Duck," he said quietly and Carolina frowned.

"He was alive?"

"No, he starved and turned into a walker," her dad explained, "Poor kid just went up there probably wanting to hide out till it was safe but died. I just froze again, I couldn't do anything to put him out of his misery just like when Duck got bit. I didn't help I just made things worse, only this time it wasn't you who sorted it out, it was Lee and all I could do while he buried the poor boy next to his dog was sit in a dusty attic and feel sorry for myself. Then instead of comforting you about the boat situation and Lee getting separated, I sit and get drunk and think about myself.""

Giving him a sad look, she shook her head, "Dad, its fine. You were in a bad place-"

"No, regardless of what kinda place I was in, I should have put you first. You're the only family I have left," he said looking at her seriously "and from now on, it's you and the group getting put first before me. I just make things worse when I'm selfish and being an asshole."

She smiled "You're not that big of an asshole, don't worry," he returned her smile and went back to the boat but she felt like all the hope had been sucked out of her when she seen the look on his face. "Oh god, what's wrong with it?" she asked moodily.

"No life in the battery, we're gonna need a new one," he sighed, taking off his hat and rubbing his face "and there's no gas in the tank. That isn't going to help."

Carolina let out a shaky breath, "Where the hell are we gonna get those?" she said desperately, "Molly says there's nothin' left in Savannah that can help us."

"I dunno but we should go in and tell the others, maybe Lee will have an idea. He always seems too." She picked up the light and walked outside and watched as her dad carefully closed the doors to the shed and hid the boat, despite not seeing any other survivors than Molly and Vernon, he still wasn't taking any chances with the boat. They were lucky to of found this one and he doubted they would find another.

As they walked inside the house and into the living room where the rest of the group was, Carolina seen the hope on everyone's faces and wished that they had better news. "Well?" Lee asked, "Are we golden?"

Her dad sighed, "You want the good news or the bad news?" he asked Lee sadly.

"Let's get the bad news out of the way first," Lee said noticing the looks on Carolina's and Kenny's faces.

"The bad news is, she's not taking us anywhere the shape she's in right now," her dad explained to everyone, "gas tank's empty ad the battery is dead."

"Please tell me the good news is actual good news?" Christa said quietly, rubbing her forehead tiredly.

Her dad nodded, "Apart from the battery and gas, she's raring to go, soon as we find that we can get the hell out of Savannah and out into the ocean."

Christa raised an eyebrow at him, "And just how the hell are we supposed to get that stuff?" she said sarcastically, "We can hardly go out and shop for it!"

"Sounds like Crawford is the one place that has everything we need," Lee muttered, "Molly said they stripped down all the boats and cars so they're bound to have those things. It's where we need to go."

Vernon, who had been quiet during the exchange, sat forward and looked at Lee in disbelief "Now, hold on a minute," he said, "you're not suggesting what I think you are, are you?"

"We need to try," Carolina said stepping forward, "It's either try or stay here and starve to death or let the walkers get us and I would rather try at living then give up and die."

"I'm with Carolina," Christa's voice had lost all sarcasm as she stood up, "We have to try, if there are people left in this city who are still alive, who still have supplies...what harm can it do to ask?"

Vernon shook his head, "You have no idea what these people are really like, trust me, you showing up with a wounded man?" he gave them a deadly serious look "Might as well put a noose around his neck and they don't exactly welcome children with open arms either."

"They don't accept children?" Carolina frowned, "What the hell did they do with all the people they deemed ''unworthy'?"

She seen Lee and Molly share a look "Trust me, you don't want to know," Molly said looking down, "This is the worst kind of place but I don't see what other choice we have."

"And just how exactly do you figure we do this?" her dad asked Lee suddenly, "because from what I've heard, this place ain't exactly friendly or safe," he glanced at Carolina worriedly.

"That's putting it mildly," Molly muttered rolling her eyes.

Lee thought for a moment before he began to pace up and down, "If there's no way they'd welcome us in, maybe we should take the things we need by force...or sneak in and get them when they least expect it."

"You mean break into this unfriendly community, steal from them and sneak back out without them knowing?" Carolina said surprised, "Lee, that's impossible!"

Vernon, who had been dismissive of the idea suddenly stood up and nodded, "That might actually be possible," he said and met Lee's eyes "I know the sewer system that runs beneath Crawford like the back of my hand. Y'all wouldn't happen to have a map by any chance?"

"We do, yeah," Lee said, going over to Clementine's bag and getting it out, "found it on the train." He unfolded it and spread it on the coffee table and Vernon leaned over it, studying it carefully.

"I think I could lead us through so we could pass under the perimeter and right into the center, where they keep their supplies," Vernon nodded and pointed to a section on the map, "we come up right underneath them, take them by surprise, grab what we need and get out before they even knew what hit them!"

Molly nodded slowly, "That's actual not the worst idea I've ever heard. I mean its close but...I don't know...maybe it could work."

"I've thought about it before," Vernon explained "just never had the people to do it but I think if we all work together we could pull it off."

Her dad narrowed his eyes at him, "And what do you want in return for all this help you're giving us?"

"Dad-" Carolina muttered but Vernon waved his hand at her.

"It's okay dear," he said before turning to Kenny calmly, "Crawford doesn't just have what you need for your boat. They're also well-stocked with medical supplies. Medicine that my people could use just as yours could."

"This could work," Carolina said looking at the rest of the group, "we can get the battery, the gas and the medicine and be out of Savannah before we know it!"

"It will work," Christa said, standing next to her and smiling "it has to!"

"So it's decided then?" her dad said "We're going to Crawford? We're really doing this?"

"It sound like we're really doing this," Lee nodded "and I know we can do it."

"Hell yeah we can," her dad grinned "we've gotten out of worse situations before."

Carolina glanced at Ben and saw him looking nervous, "Ben, we'll be okay. We can-"

"Are we seriously talking about this?" he interrupted her and shook his head "What about the risk?"

She gave him a small nod, "We really are talking about this."

"I don't know about you, kid but I'd rather take a chance on doing something than just sitting around here waiting to die," he nodded to himself and smiled weakly, "that boat out there is an answered prayer, we just gotta push a little bit farther," he looked back at Ben "are you in or out?"

"I...I-" he hesitated but then nodded his head, "I'll try," he finally said looking at her dad.

"All we ask, kid."

"We should go tonight," Vernon said looking out the window, "under cover of dark. I'll go let my people know and it'll give you all a chance to prepare. I'll be back before midnight," he patted Lee's back and nodded as he walked towards the door.

"Be careful out there," Christa told him.

Vernon grinned "That's how I'm still alive," he said almost jokingly and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Alright, everyone get some rest. There's a few hours of daylight and we all need to have our game faces on," Lee said, "I'll take first watch-"

"I'll take first watch," Carolina corrected him, "I've slept enough. I'm fully rested."

"No, 'Lina, you-"

"If anyone needs to rest, it's you, Lee and Christa," she said to her dad, "I've got the first watch. I'll wake you guys up when it gets dark."

Her dad smiled, "You're a stubborn little thing ain't ya."

"I learned from the best."


	27. Crawford: Part One

As soon as the sun had set and it begun to get darker, Carolina had woken up her dad and the others and they soon were all outside looking over Lee's map and checking their weapons. Christa had left Omid in the bedroom asleep and promised him they'd be back soon, although Carolina had noticed she locked him inside and looked almost guilty by her actions; if Omid died while they were away it seemed Christa wanted him to stay put and not wander off. They waited patiently for Vernon to come back but Molly and Lee seemed the most restless and paced about, constantly checking their weapons and keeping watch by the fence, Carolina watched them amused, she didn't know if it was her brain trying to keep her motivated but she felt no worry about breaking into Crawford and she was thankful for that, she could see what the worry was doing for Ben and didn't think it would help their situation if she became negative about it.

Her dad came over with a hatchet they had found in the shed and gave it to her, "Just in case," he said quietly as she tucked it into her belt securely, "at least this doesn't run out of ammo. You'll have something else to defend yourself with."

"Thanks dad," she smiled but noticed the worry in his eyes, "don't worry," she added dismissively "we'll be in and out with no trouble at all. You'll see."

"Just don't let yourself become trapped okay?" he said quietly "No matter what happens, you put yourself first and get out of any danger we get into, agreed?"

"Dad-"

"No, promise me this 'Lina," her dad shook her head and met her eyes "promise me that you won't play the hero, you'll be the other guy who survives and makes jokes about the hero."

Carolina nodded and gave him a weak smile "I promise, I won't be reckless but we're both gonna survive this, we all are, I just know it."

Her dad just looked at her before shaking his head, "Not being reckless is a good thing," he said, "Lee? You got a minute?"

She watched them go off and walked over to Molly who was studying the map carefully, "Have you ever been in Crawford?" she asked her curiously.

Molly hesitated before nodding "Once, back when they were still building their community of survivors," she glanced up at her, "Why?"

"I just wanted an idea of the place we're going into," she replied honestly, "My dad and Lee have told me things but they've never been there, it's just hard to imagine a place that would happily kill children and fellow human beings just to survive."

"It is hard to imagine," Molly nodded "but they're right about that, the people of Crawford aren't afraid to kill if it means that they will survive. It's why I chose to be alone then a part of that belief."

Carolina gave her a small smile, "Well, I'm glad you chose that path otherwise, my dad, Clementine and Lee might not be here and my situation would have been a lot shittier."

"Glad I could help out."

The gate leading to the alleyway creaked and Carolina looked up to see Vernon walk into the garden followed by a heavier young woman, her dad glanced their way and frowned at the stranger. "Who the hell is this?" he asked suspiciously.

The woman frowned back at him but Vernon stayed calm, "This is Brie," he introduced "she can help us."

"Good, we need all the help we can get," Lee said quickly before Kenny could say anything else, "this isn't the easiest plan we could have made."

Brie gave him a thankful smile, "I was a student at the school where Crawford keeps their supplies," she explained, to her dad in particular, "I know the layout pretty well which will save you some time."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Molly said standing and looking at the rest of them, "Let's get this over and done with."

Not wanting to waste any more time, Carolina followed her dad out of the garden but they stopped quickly when Lee called on them, "Hold up for a sec," he said before he kneeled down in front of Clementine, "Are you ready for this?" he asked seriously.

"I'm ready," she replied in a determined voice and Carolina raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You're bringing Clementine to Crawford?" she said "It's dangerous there, Lee."

"It's dangerous everywhere," Lee replied calmly "at least I can keep an eye on her if she comes with us."

Vernon walked towards Lee and shook his head, "Whoa, hold on a minute," he said in disbelief, "you're not taking her with us. Did you hear anything I said about the kind of place Crawford is? If you take her in there and they find her-"

Lee held up a hand, "I know what kind of place this is, you and Molly have made that very clear," he raised an eyebrow, "but I'm not leaving her here with only Omid to protect her. At least if she's with us, I can protect her, he's in no shape right now that's why we locked him in so no-one else can get to him and if he turns," he gave Christa a guilty look but she nodded to herself "then Clementine's stuck with him and it's just not happening. Not on my watch."

Surprisingly Molly also stepped forward and gave Clementine a worried look, "For what it's worth Lee, I don't think it's a great idea either," she said, "if the people of Crawford see her, we won't' be able to-"

"She's coming, deal with it," Lee said fixing them with a serious glare "she's not like any other young girl her age, she can handle this."

Carolina gave her dad a worried look but he shook his head, "You heard the man, she's coming with us and that's the end of that. Let's move out."

* * *

The walk through the sewers had been an eventful one with the group sticking close together as they killed walkers. As they came to one part, Carolina had seen the corpse of Chuck and forced herself to look away as they walked by. She felt her dad's arm go around her shoulder and hold her close and she closed her eyes, hoping the old man had found some peace now as they kept moving closer and closer to Crawford.

After a while, Vernon stopped at a ladder and looked up it, "This should be it," he said to Lee, "We're right underneath the centre of Crawford and the old school should be directly above us."

Lee walked forward and peered up the ladder that never seemed to stop before turning back to the group, "Okay people," he whispered, "this is it. Remember the plan. Stay quiet, stay hidden and stay together."

"Quiet, hidden and together," Carolina repeated out loud "easy enough."

Lee nodded, "We find what we need and we get the hell out before anyone of Crawford even knows we were there, got it?" he looked down at Clementine who gave him a nervous smile "That part about staying close? That goes double for you."

"I'll stick to you like glue," she said in a serious tone and Carolina smiled a little at her serious little face. It was only then that Lee moved towards the ladders and began to climb, she went up after him with Clementine and her dad behind her, the ladders were slimy to touch and she didn't even dare want to think of why they were when she seen Lee push aside the man-hole and seen the night sky above them.

But this was no time to appreciate the beauty of the night sky and she immediately copied Lee's actions and headed straight for the bushes to hide in the shade. It didn't take long before the rest of the group followed them and they all looked about for any Crawford guards, which Carolina was surprised to see none.

"Where is everyone?" Vernon asked, sharing her surprise "there should be guards patrolling?"

"What? You wanted more danger in pulling this off?" Her dad asked sarcastically, "Breaking in for supplies seem a tad easy to you?"

The older man rolled his eyes "It's just strange is all," he muttered, "they used to have three or four guards patrolling each night."

"Is that a guard?" Christa asked in a low voice, pointing in front of them, "Over there by the door?"

Carolina noticed the man stop and then keep walking, she glanced around but didn't see any others and just hoped this was their lucky day. Lee looked at him, then glanced back at the group, "Okay, Kenny and I'll sneak up and try to take him out quiet," he whispered "and the rest of you wait for our signal and then follow us over."

They nodded and Kenny tightened his grip on his rifle, "Right behind ya, pal."

"Only shoot if you need too," Lee reminded him, "Remember we want to be in and out with little to no fighting if we can."

Carolina watched as Lee crept up behind the man and slowly raised the hatchet but at the last minute the guard turned around and Lee froze. She frowned to herself and wondered why Lee didn't just punch him or threaten him when he suddenly buried the hatchet into the guards head. "What the fuck!" her dad gasped as Lee stepped back and they all seen that it wasn't a guard; it was a walker.

No longer fearing guards, they followed Lee over and Carolina uneasily looked around. Molly walked up and looked down at the walker in surprise, "What the fuck is a walker doing inside here?" Lee asked out loud, looking down at it in disbelief.

"Something isn't right here," Molly said worriedly, "We need to be-"

"GET INSIDE!" Christa shouted suddenly, "FAST!"

Carolina turned around to see a large number of walkers head towards them and she made a run for the school doors and continued to run up the stairs as fast as she could. She just hoped the walkers wouldn't follow them as their situation got more dangerous. When she pushed the doors open and stopped in the hallway, she leant over she panted and waited till everyone else had reached the top floor and Vernon and Brie slammed the doors tight and held them shut.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" her dad muttered, shaking his head and looking at Lee "Do you think they saw us?"

"You're guess is as good as mine," Lee said worriedly, glancing back at the doors.

Christa looked around desperately, "What the hell happened here?" she asked Vernon, who looked just as worried as everyone else, "I thought this place was locked down tight!"

"What always happen I guess," Molly said sadly turning to the group, "In the end, the dead always win."

Ben trembled and put his hands on his head and began to pace about "Oh man, we are so screwed..."

"No this is good," Vernon said, standing up straight, "We can deal with walkers easier than armed guards. The plan can still work."

Her dad thought about it before he nodded, "I agree, as long as we don't let them box us in we can do this. The plan hasn't changed."

"The plan hasn't changed?" Ben said incredulously "Every time walkers show up the plan changes! Do you have any idea how many of them are out there?"

"No, you wanna do a headcount?" Christa snapped annoyed at him, "Or do you want to get what we need and get the hell out of here!" Ben didn't answer her and looked down at the floor a little ashamed of himself.

"We can't waste any more time," Carolina said quietly, more to Ben than the others, "We can do this."

Brie nodded and began to lead them up a corridor, "Come on, I think I know which way to head."


	28. Crawford: Part Two

The first thing out of the ordinary that Carolina noticed were several heavily barricaded doors with a red 'x' painted over it, when she stepped closer to it she heard the distinct moaning and occasional snarl of walkers and backed away immediately. Molly stood by her and put a hand on her arm, "Just keep moving," she said quietly, "they can't get to us."

Brie stopped by a classroom door and glanced in through the door window, "In here," she nodded and opened it "Looks okay."

Carolina felt a small pang as she realized it had been a children's classroom before Crawford's rules, the walls were decorated with pictures and the desks were small as were the chairs. It was heartbreaking to think about all the poor children who should have been protected but weren't, instead they were sacrificed so the adults could live. At the back of the classroom was a door with a handmade sign saying 'Armory' and she watched as Lee walked over and tried to open it.

"Damnnit, it's locked," he muttered.

Her dad stopped in front of the large blackboard and studied it, "Looks like they were using this room as some kind of command center," he said.

"Group A, Group B, Group C and D," Carolina read out and looked at the chalk outline of the school, "Looks like they were organized as hell."

"Does it say where we can find any of the stuff we need?" Christa asked, coming to stand beside them.

"Brie, where do we start looking?" Lee asked the woman and she paused before walking over to a smaller map by the door.

"Give me a second," she said looking over it.

Not wanting to wait even for a second, Christa marched over and gave her a impatient look, "Where do we look for the medicine?" she asked.

Before Brie could answer, Molly stepped forward and pointed at the nurse's station on the map, "Right here, they were using it as a medical facility."

"How do you know that?" Brie asked her raising an eyebrow.

Molly paused but then shrugged, "Just makes sense, doesn't it?" she answered but Carolina suspected she didn't guess that, she knew.

"What about fuel?" her dad asked, "we'll need a good load of it for the boat."

Brie thought for a minute before pointing out a shed on the playground, "This is a maintenance shed not too far from the playground. It's the best bet where they would store their fuel."

"Then I'm guessing that we could find a battery in this auto-shop next door," Lee said.

Brie nodded "Yup, the auto-shop is called Herman's you can't miss it. That's where you'll find a battery."

"Well, I'll make a run for the fuel at the maintenance shed," her dad said, "It's the furthest away."

"It'll be faster if I go with you," Brie turned to him, "I can take you straight to it."

"Okay, it's the most dangerous run. Better if we get it over and done with," her dad agreed.

"I'll go too," Ben said to Kenny but he shook his head at the young man.

"No, two of us are enough," he said, "you stay here, see if you can use any of those tools we brought to get that armory door open. We might need to shoot our way out of here."

Christa stepped forward, "I'll go for the medicine," she said, leaning over to pick up the spare bag they had brought.

Vernon nodded, I'll come with you, I know what to take."

"Okay, that leaves me to find the battery," Lee said looking at the map, "I'll get straight onto that."

Molly gave him a smile, "I'll go with you and watch your back."

"Okay, we've got a plan," Lee said, turning to look at everyone "Be careful and stay close to one another. Once we've got what we're looking for, we meet back here and then we leave together. Good luck."

"What can I do?" Carolina asked her dad, as he quickly checked his rifle, "I don't just wanna sit around twiddling my thumbs while everyone else is risking their lives.

"Well that's funny because that's exactly what I want you to do," her dad said giving her a serious look "I want you to stay safe and if you wanna do something, help Ben to open that door and look after Clementine. Make sure she doesn't run after Lee again."

Carolina opened her mouth to argue but her dad shook his head "Don't bother arguing 'hon because I'm just gonna put my foot down each time," he took one of her hands in his and she gave a soft sigh "What's gonna keep me going, is knowing that you're here safe. Waiting for me to come back with this fuel, so don't take that away from me."

"I'll stay here," she said quietly "I promise, dad, I'll stay safe."

He smiled and kissed her forehead, "Thank you 'Lina, just try and get that door open and I'll be back before you know it."

Carolina watched them all leave and sighed as Lee shut the door quietly behind him, "They'll be okay, won't they 'Lina?" Clementine asked standing beside her.

"Of course they will," Carolina said forcing a smile on her face, "Lee, Christa and my dad won't let us down, they never do, do they?"

"No, they won't," she replied but still looked unsure.

"Here, let's find you some paper and crayons to bring back," Carolina said, wanting to distract her. They found some and she left her at a desk coloring away before she walked over to Ben and watched as he tried to take off the hinges.

"How's it going over here?" she asked, sitting on the desk, "Getting any closer to opening the door?"

Ben shook his head, "I can honestly say I have no idea what I'm doing," he said sighing "I don't think I'm the best person for this job."

Carolina got up and rootled through the bag of tools, "Maybe there's something in here that can help us?"

"I hope so."

* * *

"Goddamnit, this is hopeless," Carolina snapped throwing the hammer against the wall, "They make it look so easy in the films."

Ben laughed and shook his head, "They open doors with a stick of gum and a paperclip and we can't with several tools."

Carolina smiled and nodded in agreement, "We'd make excellent bank robbers," she stood up and dusted herself off "Maybe Christa and Vernon are nearly finished and be able to help us."

Ben watched her walk towards the door and frowned at her, "Hey, your dad wanted you to stay here," he said quickly, "you can't go out there."

"I'm just going down to the nurse's station," she replied as she rolled her eyes, "Look, I'll bring protection and everything." She picked up her gun and held it up and Ben raised his eyebrow at her.

"Okay, just be careful," he said turning back to the armory door, "your dad will happily kick my ass if something happens to you."

"Swear," Clementine frowned at Ben looking up from her drawing.

"Sorry, Clem."

Carolina shook her head and walked out of the classroom, looking down the corridors before closing the door. As she walked along towards the nurse's station, she could hear the groaning of the walkers and just assumed that it was just the ones locked behind the doors but as she turned the corner she froze and felt like she was choking as there was a small crowd of walkers standing outside the door.

"Shit!" she whispered and hid behind the desk in the corridor, she glanced over and brought out her gun. Checking the gun, she seen that she had enough ammunition and took a deep breath before standing slowly, lining her gun up with the closest walker.

Firing her gun, the walker fell down and hearing the loud noises the others turned towards her and began to stumble close. As she picked them off one by one, she actually felt confident with her shooting and it wasn't long before they were all lying dead on the floor. "You okay?" she heard Ben hissing from the end of the corridor.

"Yeah, just dealt with some walkers. Keep watch over Clementine, they got up here somehow."

She knocked on the door tentatively and Christa opened it with her gun in her hand, "Oh my god, Carolina," she opened the door wider and looked down in surprise at the dead walkers "Did you kill them?"

"Yeah, I came to see if you guys were done here. We can't get the door open," Carolina explained walking into the nurse's station, "and could use some help."

"Well you're not the only one, we can't open the safe that has all the medicine in it," Vernon sighed "those walkers wandered into the hallway after we got inside."

"I think they heard us rooting around in here," Christa shook her head, "This whole place is infested, they're everywhere! We need to get the hell outta here."

The door opened again and Carolina aimed her gun at the door but smiled in relief when she seen it was only Lee. "Oh thank god," she said lowering her gun, "I thought for a minute it was more walkers. Did you find a battery?"

"We did yeah, Molly has it right now, what about the meds?" Lee asked Christa "Found any?"

"Yeah, like we were saying. We can't get the safe open," Vernon cursed slightly as he stood by the safe, "looks like they were keeping all the prescription meds in that safe - locked up tight."

"Anywhere else the medicine could be?" Lee asked.

"In Crawford? This place is too overrun to look around in different places so no that safe is our best chance."

"Do you think they wrote the code down somewhere?" Christa asked, opening drawers and searching through them, "Or will we need to bust it open?"

Lee shrugged and then raised an eyebrow at Carolina, "I thought you were supposed to be in the classroom?"

"I just came here to get some help," Carolina said innocently "no need to tell my dad and get him all-"

"He's back already and probably looking for you," Lee smiled "so I'd get back to the classroom if it were me."

Carolina sighed and left the nurse's station as she walked by the door she was shocked to see many walkers banging on the doors trying to get in. She looked at them and felt her legs get shaky as she walked back to the classroom, she could see now why her dad wanted her to stay in the classroom.

"Where have you been?" her dad asked from next to the armory door, "Cause it sure as hell wasn't the classroom."

"I just went to see if Christa or Vernon could help us, it was only down the hall," she said closing the door, "don't worry I won't leave again."

"I know you won't," he said firmly, "Now, let's get this door opened. We got the fuel, Molly has the battery and we're just waiting on Christa and Vernon with the medicine and we're good to go."

"We need a way back down to the sewers," Brie sighed leaning against the wall, "a _safe_ way, so that armory door is probably our only way out."

Carolina looked around and realized that Molly wasn't with them, "Hey, where is Molly?" she asked, coming to sit next to Clementine.

"Lee said she's on an errand and will be back soon," she said sadly, Carolina gave her a worried look as she looked around the classroom, "This desk is just like the ones we had in my school. I know it's weird but I kinda miss it," she explained "Being in school."

"I miss school too Clem, it's not weird," she said softly "Hey, maybe Lee could pretend to be our teacher one time and it'll be kinda like school?"

Clementine made a face, "Do you think he'll make us do homework?"

"I hope not."

They sat together in the silence and then Carolina jumped as church bells started to ring. She got up and looked out of the window frowning, surely ringing bells wasn't the errand that Molly was on. "Shit, she better not be ringing those fuckin' bells!" her dad snapped "Lina, go see what's happening and be careful."

"You stay here," she said firmly to Clementine who had gotten half up and looked worried. Carolina walked out of the classroom door and walked down the corridor, she had just turned the corner when she was met with the stair doors open and walkers coming through at them. Molly was trying to stop them as was Lee while Ben backed away with the hatchet in his hand.

"LEE!" Molly shouted as one walker refused to loosen its grip on her ice pick, "SHOOT THIS FUCKER!"

Carolina jumped as a gunshot went off beside her and seen the walker fall, she turned to see Clementine standing shocked as she held the gun out. "Thanks Lee," Molly said gratefully.

"I didn't..."

Molly glanced their way and seen Clementine and grinned at her, "Good going kid. Nice shot."

"Thanks," Clementine said before quickly running to Lee, "I did it, I shot a walker!"

"Yes you did, but now we gotta go," Lee said pushing both her and Ben up the corridor as Carolina picked off any walkers that got close, "Has your dad got that door open yet?"

"Not yet!"

Brie's face was shocked as she held the door open and waved them in urgently, "C'mon, c'mon!" she said and slammed it shut when they came running through. Carolina was glad to see Vernon and Christa in the room and allowed herself a moment to catch her breath.

"What the fuck is going on?" her dad asked bewildered as he stood up from the door.

Lee shook his head, "They're coming, Ken."

"That door ought to hold them," Vernon said, "We're safe for the moment."

Brie glanced out of the door's window and shrank back as dark shapes stumbled by, "Sure...but now how do we get out?" she whispered, sounding scared.

Carolina backed away from the door and picked up a screwdriver out of the bag of tools, she felt safer with more than one weapon. "We get out through the armory!" her dad said, as he begun to kick the door hard, trying to bust it open.

"This is my fault...all my fault," Ben whispered shaking his head.

"COME ON! DAMN YOU!" her dad was now shoving his shoulder against the doorway but Carolina looked at Ben worriedly.

"Ben, it's okay. We're gonna get out of this," she said trying to comfort him but he still shook his head.

"I messed up again and now...we're gonna die," he put his hands on his head and looked scared.

"What the hell is he babbling about?" Christa asked Carolina who shrugged in response.

Lee however, narrowed his eyes at the younger man, "Ben, we talked about this," he said warningly.

"No, wait!" Christa walked up to Ben and frowned "I want to know what he meant, what do you mean this is all your fault?" she asked him suspiciously.

"K-Kenny, Carolina, I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry."

Her dad shook his head dismissively "Kid, this ain't the best time!" he snapped "Whatever you did, save it for later!"

Carolina frowned at her friend, "Ben, what are you talking about?" she asked him quietly and he gave her a guilty look.

"I opened the door, I let them in..."

"I said save it for later!" her dad looked at him annoyed, "We're in a dangerous fucking situation, ain't got time for a meltdown!"

Lee shook his head, "Don't say another fuckin' word," he snarled "We need to focus on getting outta here, don't distract him!"

"I'm sorry Lee, but I can't do this anymore, they've got a right to know."

"Know what!" Christa demanded while Carolina looked at Ben, wondering what the hell was going on.

"It's been me all along, putting all of us in danger," Ben admitted, looking guilty as hell, "Katjaa and Duck...it was all me. It was all me."

Carolina felt like his words had stabbed her and she let out a shaky breath "What?" she whispered.

Her dad finally opened the door with one last kick but he froze as Ben's words hit him, "Wait a minute," he said glaring at Ben, "What are you saying?"

Ben looked terrified but he kept talking "It was me who made the deal with the bandits back at the motor-inn. I was the one slipping them supplies I thought maybe I could keep them off our backs!" the walkers had heard the shouting and noise and were now trying to get into the classroom but Carolina felt the betrayal and anger consume her as he kept talking "When it got discovered...that's when they attacked and that's when Duck got bit."

Her dad's face went dark with rage and he lunged at Ben but Lee and Vernon caught his arms and held him back, but they even struggled with him, "Kenny, man I agree with you - you should kick his ass but now's not the time! We gotta get outta here-"

"YOU LITTLE PISSANT!" her dad roared "YOU ARE FUCKIN' DEAD, YOU HEAR ME! DEAD! MY WIFE AND CHILD! YOU GOT THEM FUCKIN' KILLED!"

Carolina felt sickened, all this time she had been treating Ben like a friend. Comforting him, laughing with him and all this time - it had been him. Because of him, they had lost the motor-inn, they had lost Carley and it was because of him her family was shattered. She shook her head and looked away, not wanting to see his face.

"Kenny, you can whoop his skinny little ass later but right now you gotta get Carolina and everyone else outta here!" Lee said and at the mention of his daughter, her dad stopped struggling and stood still, breathing heavily.

Molly looked at them in surprise and glanced at Carolina, "Nice group you got here," she muttered.

"Yeah, we're all such decent fuckin' human beings!" Carolina spat angrily looking at Ben, who looked close to tears.

"If this asshole thinks he's getting on my boat, after what he did, he's outta his mother fuckin' mind!" her dad raged to Lee then looked at Ben with disgust, "You hear me shitbird? You can stay behind and fucking rot! The boats not big enough for all of us, somebody's gotta get left behind and it might as well be this piece of fuckin' shit!"

"Well, I vote we leave him," Christa said shaking her head at Ben, whose shoulders slumped "I'm sorry, I know you mean well but all I want to do is get back to Omid and you put that at risk."

Ben met Carolina's eyes and she glared at him, "I'm not going anywhere with him," she said coldly "he can stay here and slow the walkers down for all I care."

Clementine walked forward and stood next to Ben, "Wait, don't I get a vote?" she asked Lee.

He looked down at her and sighed, "Of course you get a vote Clem," he said "you're a member of this group."

"Ben's nice and he's my friend," Clementine said and she glared at the adults "we _don't_ leave friends behind, that's my vote!"

Lee looked at her and nodded "As much as I want to agree with you Clem, I'm abstaining," he said quietly "we need to get outta here, and only then, we can sort this out back at the house."

"What about the rest of us?" Brie asked suddenly, still holding the door shut, "Don't we get a say in-"

Before she could finish her sentence, a walkers hand smashed through the glass and grabbed her by the neck as the door opened against the weight of them all. Brie screamed as a walker fell on her and sank its teeth into her shoulder as another began to disembowel her. Vernon watched in horror and shook his head, "BRIE!"

"WE GOTTA GO!" Carolina screamed and followed Christa and her dad out the door and seen it led to some stairs, she ran up a few and looked up, hoping with all her heart that there wasn't any more walkers around. As the others joined them in the stairwell carrying the fuel, Lee tried desperately to jam the door shut but it kept opening up again.

"So much for the armory," Lee said, glancing around as he kept trying to shut the door.

Her dad looked angrily at the empty lockers and boxes of ammo littering the floor "What's left of it."

Christa came over and shook her head, "I managed to find a few rounds and that was it," she said sadly "this place is done."

Lee suddenly braced himself against the door and Carolina could hear the walkers behind it, ramming themselves at the door trying to get at them, "You didn't lock that door behind us?" Kenny asked narrowing his eyes at him.

"I couldn't," Lee snapped back "someone busted the lock."

Her dad threw his hands up "Great, just fuckin' great," he looked downstairs and began to walk down them, "Come on, there's gotta be a way out down here!" Carolina followed him and watched as he opened the door and then let out a gasp as she seen the hallway filled with walkers, "FUCK!" her dad yelled and slammed it shut.

Lee had followed them and quickly swapped places with her dad, "This isn't gonna hold!" he said and already he was being pushed forward, "Kenny, get everyone back upstairs!"

Carolina grabbed Clementine's hand and kept her close as she ran back upstairs towards the roof, as they passed the door she seen it open and tried not to panic as she kept going, "Is Lee gonna be okay," the little girl asked panicking as they heard gunshots beneath them.

"Of course he will," Carolina said, trying to believe it herself "he's a tough cookie remember?"

They reached the top and Vernon ran over to the window and looked around to see if there was a way out, "We can do this," Carolina whispered as the walker's growls grew louder as they came upstairs "We can do this, we _can_ do this."

A walker stumbled up the stairs but before it could get closer, Lee came up behind it and swung the hatchet into its head and it fell on the ground. "LEE!" Clementine cried and ran towards him hugging him tightly.

"I'm alright Clem, I'm fine," he stood up and kept ahold of her hand, "Anyway outta here?" he asked Christa who nodded.

"This window leads out onto the roof, we might be able to find a way down from there."

Vernon turned around and gave them a worried look, "You didn't come into town from the railroad, did you?"

Her dad nodded and gave him a look, "Yeah...why?" he asked warily.

"Never mind," he muttered, turning back to the window "I can see the sewer where we came in from here. I think we can do this."

"We have to do this," her dad insisted and pushed Carolina and Clementine in front of him, "You two out the window, we'll make sure no walkers get up."

Vernon and Christa went out first and then Clementine, Carolina glanced back at her dad and he narrowed his eyes at her, "Get outta here, 'Lina!"

She climbed down the ladder and followed the others across the rooftops. They heard the bell ringing again and Carolina glanced around, "DAD!" she shouted, "LEE!"

The next few seconds were agonizing as there wasn't a reply but she almost started crying with relief when she seen her dad and Lee climb out of the window, she ran back towards them and it was then that she heard shouting from inside the tower and stopped in shock. She looked at her dad and Lee and let out a shaky breath, "Where's Ben?" she asked.

Her dad walked by her without saying anything but Lee gave her a guilty look, "He didn't make it out," he put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle push, "Lina, we gotta go...we can't stay here."

Carolina looked back at the tower and felt horrible as she walked away and heard Ben's last dying scream in her ears. They may have gotten the supplies they needed but they had lost a member of their group and a piece of their humanity as well.


	29. The Stranger

Carolina stayed quiet on the journey back to the house, she should have been on cloud nine that they had the medication to help Omid and the battery and fuel to get the boat going but all she could think about was Ben. Dying alone and becoming the one thing he never wanted to be. They had promised to prevent that from happening from one another

_"I don't think I could kill you," Ben said quietly, "you're the only friend I got."_

She felt the tears in her eyes and rubbed them quickly as her dad glanced back at her, she knew he had no regret about leaving Ben behind and didn't want to argue with him. Lee held open the gate and they walked into the garden and through the back door and soon as they were in the house, Christa ran upstairs and quickly unlocked the bedroom door but froze as she opened it and Carolina held her breath.

"Omid..." she choked out and began to cry as she ran into the room, and the rest of the group followed her in to see Omid lying deadly still on the bed, Christa fell to her knees and took his hand in hers and laid her head on his chest.

Lee and her dad stood behind her, "Hold on," her dad whispered to Lee, "Is he...dead?"

"I don't know."

"I never should have left you..." Christa sobbed against his chest and Carolina stiffened as she seen Omid's body twitch, "I'm so sorry..."

"Christa, get away from him!" Vernon shouted and Lee ran forward and pulled her back just as Omid sat up suddenly in bed.

He looked around and it was then they realized that he wasn't a walker, he had just been deeply sleeping, and "Hey" he said smiling at Christa lovingly "back already I see."

Christa leaned forward again and covered her mouth, as she let out a little laugh. Tears fell from her eyes as she took ahold of his hand again, "We got you medicine," she smiled.

"Good, I feel like I could use some," Omid said gratefully as Vernon came forward with a bottle of water and some pills. As he swallowed them down, he looked to the others and grinned, "You guys look like crap, even more then I do," he frowned as he noticed one was missing, "hey...where's Ben?"

Christa looked at Lee and Kenny quickly before shaking her head, "He...he didn't make it out," she said quietly "we couldn't save him."

Her dad's face darkened, "We didn't need to save him," he snapped "that little shit deserved to die! Lee did the right thing in letting him go."

Clementine let out a little sob and ran from the room, Carolina watched her go and felt torn between staying and leaving herself. She knew what Ben did was wrong and it had resulted in people dying, including her family but it was easy to judge in hindsight. If it were her, scared and alone and someone said she had her family she probably would have done the same. "Dad, stop it," she said shaking her head, "he's dead, is that not enough for you?" she walked out and headed straight for the spare room and closed the door.

Sighing, she leaned her head against the door and then straightened up and lay on the bed. It had been so long since she had a bed and she should be sleeping on it but she couldn't, she felt like the worst human being ever for leaving her friend behind. There was a knock on the door and Lee stood there, "Is it okay to come in?" he asked and she nodded.

"Did he want to die?" she asked Lee in a whisper, "Is that why you let him go?"

Lee rubbed his face, "I tried 'Lina, I really did but he wanted me to let him go. He let go and told me to get everyone out, he was a hero in the end because the walkers were closing in but I'll admit - letting go of him was one of the hardest decisions I've ever made."

"This is the world now isn't it," she said in a numb tone, "feeling this shitty and having to make life and death decisions."

"I hope with everything in me that you and Clementine never have to make the same kind of decision that I had to make today," Lee said putting his hand on her shoulder, he paused before he spoke again, "He wanted me to tell you that he was sorry."

Carolina closed her eyes and felt the tears leak out as she began to cry for her friend. "I should hate him right?" she choked out, "Because of him my brother got bit but...I just feel sorry for him."

"You're a good person Carolina, don't ever lose that," Lee said quietly "your dad's working on the boat but just stay here and get some sleep. Okay?"

She nodded and heard him leave the room and lay still wishing she could sleep but she was too awake. It was strange to think before the walkers, she could easily sleep all day and even have a daydream in school but now she was scared to sleep and scared of the nightmares that made her wake up in a cold sweat and often in tears.

The door opened again and she looked up expecting to see Lee again or Clementine but she was surprised to see Molly standing in the doorway, "Hey, that was pretty fucked up back there," she said quietly "just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Carolina shrugged "I'm feeling pretty crappy about it but I can't change what happened as much as I want too."

Molly sat awkwardly on the bed and looked at her, "I know I don't know what happened before but from that conversation, it was because of him your mom and brother died. Isn't a small part of you glad he's dead?"

"It doesn't bring them back," Carolina whispered looking down, "and he was a good friend to me. He was a good person."

"You're a better person than me," Molly said quietly, "I lost my sister Hilda in Crawford...I could never forgive those sons of bitches for her death."

"I'm sorry about your sister," Carolina said "must have been awful to lose her."

Molly nodded and then looked at her again, "It doesn't ever go away, this pain...and suffering. You just learn to live with it," she sniffed and stood up "anyway, I just wanted to come in and say goodbye."

"You're leaving?" Carolina asked in surprise, "I thought you were coming with us on the boat?"

"Boats aren't my thing and...I do better on my own," she smiled "it was good meeting you though Carolina, and don't forget what I said; worst comes to worst...you'll be able to survive on your own."

She nodded "Thanks Molly, you take care of yourself and be safe."

Watching as the other girl left the room, Carolina let out a shaky breath and lay back down on the bed and tried to sleep; she just wanted to be on the boat, out of Savannah and find somewhere better to be with her group. She didn't think she could handle anymore bad news.

* * *

"Clementine?"

Carolina awoke at the sound of panic in Lee's voice and stretched out on the bed, wondering how long she had been asleep. Standing up, she grabbed her brown cardigan and walked out into the hall. "What's going on?" Christa asked from the other bedroom doorway, "Is Clementine missing?"

"I don't know," Carolina frowned "I just woke up and heard Lee shouting on her. She wouldn't go running off now surely."

"Go see what's happening," Christa said looking slightly worried, "I'll get Omid on his feet and meet you downstairs."

Carolina nodded and walked downstairs and saw her dad looking confused "What's up with Lee?" she asked, stopping on the staircase.

"I dunno, came in for some water and heard him shouting," her dad shrugged "I don't know what's going on," he glanced at her, "You okay? Manage to get some sleep?"

"Yeah, I got some sleep. Just hard to block out the bad stuff these days," she said averting his eyes, "You know, I end up just lying there staring at the ceiling most nights."

Her dad nodded, "I know what that's like, I've not slept properly since this whole thing started," he sighed. It was then that Christa and Omid came downstairs and Carolina was glad to see that Omid could walk better already.

"Any idea where Vernon is?" Omid asked, stopping beside Carolina "I just wanted to thank him for helping with my leg."

"No idea," her dad said suspiciously, "he's disappeared, maybe Lee knows."

Christa looked about, "Speaking of Lee, where did he go?"

Carolina shrugged and walked outside glancing about the garden, "Lee?" she called out, seeing him outside the fence standing staring at something.

Her dad stopped beside her, "See him?" he asked and she nodded and pointed outside the fence, "What the hell is he doin' out there?"

She followed him out of the garden and towards Lee with Christa and Omid behind them, "Are you crazy?" her dad asked him, "What are you doing out here? It ain't safe."

Carolina frowned as Lee still didn't turn around and greet them; something was wrong.

"Lee, where's Clementine?" Omid asked him worriedly, "She's not in her room."

"Vernon's gone too, what's going on?" Christa reached him first and she looked panicked "Whose blood is that?" she asked quickly, "Lee? Did something happen?"

Carolina held her breath as Lee turned around, the look on his face made her panic and her eyes slowly left his to look down at his wrist and she felt the wind being knocked out of her as she seen the bite, "It's mine," Lee whispered "I got bit."

"No...No, no, no, _no_!" Carolina shook her head and felt the tears begin to fall, "This can't be happening, it can't be!"

Her dad just stood there dumbfounded before he shook his head also, "_No _way, no fuckin' way," he said angrily "You can't be bit!"

"There's no time to worry about me," Lee said firmly, looking at them all, "Clementine's gone."

"This just gets better and better," Carolina sighed, sitting against the wall and rubbed her temple with her fingers, "Everything's turning to shit!"

"There's no chance that...I don't know, that she wandered off on her own?" Omid asked, almost sounding like he was hoping that was the case.

Lee shook his head, "No, no way. I don't know who took her but..." he sighed "last night, Vernon came to me and offered to take Clementine with him, Carolina too, said they'd be better off with him and his people."

"Son of a bitch!" her dad cursed, "Who the hell does he think he is? That I can't take care of my own daughter. I knew we couldn't trust that fucker!"

"I have to find her," Lee looked at them all, "I can't just let someone take her away like this."

"Okay, okay," Christa said giving him an encouraging smile, "What do you need from us?"

Lee gave her and Omid a sad look, "I don't know if I even have the right to ask for your help," he said.

"Stop that, we're a team and that's how we made it this far," Christa was still smiling but she sounded like she was close to tears, "We're not going to just abandon you in your hour of need."

"Damn straight," Omid nodded firmly, "We may not have known each other for long but we're family and family help each other no matter what."

"Are you sure?"

"We look for Clementine together," Christa nodded "We'll help in any way we can."

"Hell yeah," Omid said in agreement, "Let's get our girl back from this son of a bitch. What are we waiting for?"

"Thank you, thank you both," Lee said seriously to them, "It means a lot to me." He turned to her dad who fixed him with a stare and shook his head slightly.

"You've always been there for me, Lee," her dad said quietly, "Always had my back when it mattered, supported me and defended me. What kind of friend would I be, if I wasn't there for you now," he nodded and put a hand on his shoulder "Bitten or not, I'm with you the end pal, you can count on me. Like Omid said, we're family and we help each other out."

"Thank you," Lee pressed his lips together and let out a shaky breath and looked at Carolina, "If you don't want to do this, then I understand. You've been put in a lot of dangerous situations, lost people-"

"Stop it...Clementine is my family...you are my family and if you think I'm gonna let you go through _all_ of this alone, then you're wrong Lee Everett," Carolina said standing up and looking at him, "You've always been there for me, saved me and my family so if this is your last day, then I'm gonna be there for you and make sure Clementine is back with us and safe."

Lee smiled and pulled her in for a hug and Carolina closed her eyes and realized it really was Lee's last day, Duck had barely lasted after he had been bitten and she tightened her hold on Lee. He was the one who had kept them all going, kept them motivated and safe and now they were losing him. She felt a piercing pain in her chest, he had been with them from the start and they needed him.

"It'll be okay honey," Lee whispered and leaned back and despite the weak smile on his face, there was fear in his eyes and that ate Carolina up. "We should go to where Vernon and his people are hiding, see if he took Clementine there."

"What about the boat?" her dad asked quickly, "We're just gonna leave it unguarded? What if someone steals it?"

"If someone was going to steal it, it would be gone already," Christa said calmly, "besides, what choice do we have?"

Carolina seen her dad still look unsure about it "How about we at least shut the doors to the shed," she said trying to keep everyone happy "at least then, no one will be able to see it from the street."

After they had shut the shed doors tight, they made their way down to River Street and down the hole again where Lee had originally been separated when they met Molly. Carolina looked down at the sewer floor in disgust and made a face, she couldn't imagine living down here, even in the zombie apocalypse. Lee led the group further in and once again, they passed the now mangled corpse of Chuck but Carolina didn't look down, she couldn't.

Once her dad and Lee moved the sign out of the way, Carolina seen they were in a stock room but the shelves were empty, "This is worrying," Lee said quietly, bringing out his gun as he looked about.

"What do you mean?" Carolina asked, "Was this stock room full?"

"It was before," he said, walking up to the door, "something must've happened to make them move out so quickly."

He paused and slowly moved his hand towards the handle, he looked back at Christa and Kenny who nodded while getting out their guns and then Lee quickly opened the door and jumped in pointing his gun. Carolina half-expected to see some old, bewildered faces and Vernon's guilty one and hear Clementine's happy voice that she had been found.

But none of that happened, the morgue was empty and no one was inside.

"Where the hell are they?" her dad asked looking around and noticed the mess on the floor of things being hastily packed, "Looks like they got out of here in a hurry."

Christa and Omid hung by the door to keep a look-out and Carolina walked about, not wanting to believe that Vernon had gotten away with kidnapping Clementine. "Vernon! Get out here!" Lee said loudly, looking around as if Vernon would be hiding somewhere "There doesn't have to be any trouble here, all I want is the girl! Give her back and nobody will get hurt!"

The silence was deafening as no one answered Lee and Carolina felt her shoulders slump forward; Clementine wasn't here. She watched as Lee leaned against one of the slabs and ran his hand through his hair and tiredly sighed. Hearing distant groans of walkers, she glanced up and out of the tiny windows she could see the silhouettes of many walkers walking by and felt on edge thinking about the overrun streets of walkers in Savannah.

"Lee?"

Carolina's attention snapped back to Lee who desperately pressed the button on the walkie-talkie, "Clem? Are you okay?" he asked into it but there was no answer and he grew furious again, "Vernon, you son of a bitch!"

"This isn't Vernon," Carolina recognized the voice from before when they first got into Savannah, warning them to get off the streets, "And you should really watch your tone."

"You better not hurt her, or I swear you'll regret it!" Lee threatened.

The stranger chuckled down the phone, "Don't worry, Clementine's fine but if I were you...I'd choose my next words _very_ carefully, Lee..."


	30. A Leap of Faith

Carolina glanced nervously at Lee as rage filled his eyes and he raised the walkie to his mouth, "You're fucking _dead_," he said dangerously "I don't know who you are but I _will_ kill you. Do you understand?"

The Stranger paused before he answered him, "I know you will, she knows you will...say goodbye Clementine."

There was a choked sob and Clementine's shaky, scared voice could be heard once more, "Goodbye," she whispered and then there was a click. At the sound of Clementine's voice, the rage had left Lee and he lifted the walkie tenderly in both hands and looked down at the tattered stickers the little girl had put on. "Just hold on Clem, I'm coming for you..." he whispered and carefully secured the walkie to his belt.

"Don't worry pal," her dad said firmly "We're gonna get her back."

Lee tried to give him a smile and looked down at his wrist, hissing a little as he grabbed at his arm. The bite now standing out and Carolina felt her stomach twist as she looked down at it too. "What does it feel like?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"Not great," Lee replied looking at her, "my hand is hot...and it's thumping a little bit."

Her dad bit his lip but shook his head, "You seem okay for now," he said, "you've not gone pale or anything."

"Yeah...totally," Omid nodded in agreement, "We've still got time."

Christa looked at Lee worriedly, "But we don't have enough time to-" she stopped and glanced behind her as they heard snarls and seen walkers heading straight for them, dragging themselves as the tunnel began to fill up with the dead.

"We're about to have a lot less!" her dad said running over and slamming the door shut, "this will hold for a while but not forever, Lee, you're still the smartest fucker out of all of us try to find another way out of here. We'll make sure that nothing gets in. 'Lina, look around and see if there's anything that can be used as a weapon. We don't have a lot of ammo left."

Carolina nodded and ran over to the cupboards and began to search them quickly, "C'mon, you were a doctor," she muttered as she looked through the cupboards and found nothing but empty boxes of medicine and food "you're bound to have some scary tools."

She found a screwdriver and some packets of painkillers Vernon's group missed and put them on the slab, "Found a way out yet?" she asked Lee, going through some more cupboards.

"Yeah, these elevator doors might lead us outta here, just need to get them open," he walked back and raised an eyebrow, "find a crowbar or something like that?"

Carolina shook her head and looked around some more; finally finding a strange looking contraption that looked like a carjack. "Will this work?" she asked him, handing it over.

"It'll do some good," he smiled "good find, kiddo." She heard him walk away and then began to put all the weapons and supplies she found into a tattered backpack lying on the floor. Heading towards Lee, she seen him sway and fall to the ground blacking out entirely and she began to panic.

"No, no Lee, Lee!" she shouted and ran over to him, dropping to her knees and checking his wrist quickly for a pulse. There was a faint one and she put her head on his chest, and thanked God that she could hear a heartbeat. He wasn't dead.

"Carolina! Is he okay?" her dad ran up and looked down at both of them, "He hasn't..."

"He's still alive," she replied shakily, "just passed out."

"It has to be the bite," Christa shook her head, looking close to tears, "We're running out of time."

"Fuck..._fuck_!" her dad cursed "Let's get him on the table, I think there's a way we can slow the bite down."

Carolina lifted his head while her dad and Omid grabbed his body, they moved as quick as they could and laid him carefully down onto the slab, "What's your idea?" she asked her dad, but he didn't answer her and instead grabbed the saw that she hadn't packed away; it wasn't the best weapon against walkers. "Dad, what are you doing?" she said worryingly as he began to tie his belt around Lee's arm.

"Kenny, what the fuck are you planning to do?" Omid frowned, "Why are you..." he trailed off and his eyes widened as he realized what her dad planned to do.

"He can't die if we cut off the bitten area, right?" her dad looked up at them, not looking 100% sure of his plan "So we could just cut it off."

"Cut off his arm?" Christa narrowed her eyes at her dad, "Are you fuckin' stupid? He'll die of blood loss."

"I don't wanna do this!" her dad snapped, but his eyes softened as he looked at the unconscious Lee lying on the table, "but if it helps him to live...then I'm all for it."

Omid bit his lip and looked at Christa, "It's not like his situation can get any worse," he said quietly "if there's a chance it will work-"

"We don't know if it will work! Carolina, back me up here!"

Carolina bit her lip, "I want Lee to live more than anything but...it feels wrong to make this kind of decision without his say. I mean, if it doesn't work, he'll be weak and have less time with us. I...I don't know."

"We've gotta try!" her dad said firmly and held down one of Lee's arms, "Okay, this has to be done...sorry pal, I can't lose you!"

Before her dad could start sawing away, Lee's eyes fluttered open and they widened once they seen her dad hovering over him "Whoa! Kenny, what the fuck!" he shouted, and sat up frowning at her dad, "What the hell are you doing?"

"He's awake!" Christa sighed in relief, "Thank god."

"He may be awake, but he's still bitten!" her dad pointed out but he dropped the saw onto the ground, "This was about buying him some more time, it's not like I want this!"

"I don't want it either," Lee said sitting upright and swinging his legs over so he could stand, "We don't have time for this and we need to go."

"Wait, think about it Lee," her dad said quickly, giving him a beseeching look, "What if we do this and it works, you're not bitten anymore-"

"It's in my blood Kenny," Lee said softly, "I can feel my chest getting tighter with each breath, my arms getting numb already and...It's over for me man, I haven't got long left."

"It's a drastic plan, I know, but we won't know it won't works till we do it," Omid said to him "if we take the arm off and you _don't_ die of blood loss, well, maybe you won't die from the bite?"

"It's your choice," Carolina said quietly, Lee's brown eyes meeting hers "If you wanna do it, we do it now and if not...we'll respect your choice and leave here and find Clem."

Lee thought for a moment and sighed, rubbing his face before shaking his head. "No...We leave it," he said finally, "I've made up my mind."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded at her dad, "Yeah, I feel like I got some time left. Just keep an eye on me," he gave them a weak smile, "besides, if I get my hands on the bastard who's got Clem I'm gonna be happy to have them both."

"But...you're gonna die," Omid said softly. Carolina closed her eyes and covered her mouth, turning away as she tried to quickly compose herself, now wasn't the time for a meltdown and they didn't have time for this. Time was something they were running out of.

Lee looked at them and nodded, "Yeah...I will die," he said looking down at his wrist, "But not in here," he added firmly, "we're getting out of here and we're getting out now."

"Lee-"

"No, this is what we're doing," Lee said to Christa sternly as she put a hand on his arm, "I don't want to hear anything else about it."

"You're the boss," Carolina smiled weakly but her voice was shaky as she said it and Lee put a hand on her shoulder.

"Not for much longer."

"All right, up we go."

Carolina looked up the ladders ominously and felt the dread fill her at the thought of climbing up god knows how many floors to get to the roof. Lee and her dad had managed to open the elevator doors and luckily the elevator wasn't at the bottom and they were able to get to the ladder.

"Is that seriously the only way up?" she asked her dad quietly as Omid and Christa climbed up first.

"Yup, just don't look down. You'll do fine," he said trying to be supportive and gave her a gentle push towards the ladder, "and be quiet as possible, don't need to alert those things."

Taking a deep breath, she began to climb the ladder and didn't let herself look down. That was all they needed was for her to get scared and refuse to move off the ladder. As she went by a floor, she heard the walkers and began to shake a little. "Easy 'hon," her dad whispered, "they can't get to you, don't worry."

"They can't get me," she muttered to herself and forced herself to keep climbing, thinking about Clementine and knowing she couldn't let her down, "I'm fine, I'm fine...and they can't get me."

"Keep nice and quiet everybody," Omid said in a low voice, "There's some light up ahead so I'm guessing we're almost there."

"Good, I gotta get my ass off this ladder," Lee said from the bottom.

There was silence again as they continued to climb but it was broken when Christa gasped, "Watch out!" she hissed and Carolina looked up in time to see a body come flying down the ladders.

She let out a scared cry and pressed her body desperately against the ladder as she heard the whooshing noise of the walker passing her before the sickening thud indicating that it had hit the ground. "Shit, everybody okay?" Christa asked, "It didn't hit anyone on the way down, did it?"

"We're okay, we're okay..."

There was a dull smacking noise and Carolina glanced down to see that Lee had passed out again. Luckily, his legs had locked him safely to the ladder and he hadn't met the same fate as the walker that had fallen. "What's happened?" Omid asked worriedly, "Is Lee okay?"

"He's fainted again," her dad groaned, "I knew we shoulda taken his damn arm off when we had the chance."

"LEE!" Christa cried out, "LEE!"

There was a groan and then Lee's voice, albeit weaker than usual could be heard. "...I'm alive...I think," he said in a dazed tone.

"You have to pull yourself up!" Christa told him urgently, "Come on, you can do this!"

Carolina glanced down to see Lee just about make it as he pulled himself up, he hung onto the ladder and caught his breath but it sounded labored and like he was in pain. "Alright, I'm good," he said "Keep climbing, we need to get to the roof and outta here."

As if everyone was scared Lee would faint again, they quickly climbed the ladders with no more talking and reached the top. As she stepped out onto the sun, she winced at the brightness and stepped over to the side and blanched.

There were thousands of walkers roaming the street, the dust they kicked up created a constant cloud to hang about them, Carolina looked down at them in horror and felt like crying at their helpless situation. How the hell were they going to get out of this?

"Remember when Savannah was empty?" her dad said grimly.

Christa nodded and frowned down at the walkers, "Those Crawford bastards did one thing right, I guess."

"Do you think they followed the train?" Carolina asked tensely, "Remember Vernon asked us if we got here by the railroad?"

"It seems like they did," Lee said slowly, "Crawford could have handled a few walkers, it's probably why they fell if a large herd came outta nowhere."

"No, that's...that's impossible!" Christa shook her head, "These things can't track and they just roam about until noise attracts them"

"Is it? That fuckin' train wasn't exactly discreet," her dad pointed out "Crawford wouldn't have been expecting someone to get here by train."

"Well...we're on a roof with thousands of walkers beneath us," Omid sighed "What do we do now?"

No-one replied but Lee sighed sadly and looked around, "Clementine is out there somewhere...gobbled up in all of that," he said quietly, "I can't believe I lost her."

"Hey, we'll get her Lee," Christa said comfortingly "We'll do what we have too and you'll see your girl again."

"Look, let's get our bearings and see if we can find a way to make it across town safely...sound like a good idea?" her dad asked and walked off the left.

Carolina watched him go worriedly and bit her lip, he wasn't taking their situation well. She knew that Lee was her dad's best friend, his family and now he was slipping away. It was as if Lee was her dad's crutch and she didn't like to think what would happen once he was gone, would her dad lose it like her mom and leave her alone in this world?

The very thought was enough to scare her and she followed him over, "Looks like Crawford Square over there," she said, recognizing the buildings despite being far off, "we can't be far from the house."

"Fuck that place," her dad snapped angrily "I'm glad those bastards are walkers now."

Carolina gave him a scared look, "Are...are you okay?" she asked him quietly.

"...No, no I'm not okay," her dad finally admitted sighing as he continued to look out at Savannah, "Everything has just turned to shit and...I'm finding it hard to deal with it all," he shot her a guilty look, "I'm sorry darlin' I know I shouldn't be putting all of this on you, it should be me asking if you're okay."

"As well as anyone could be considering the circumstances," she said softly "I just think of Clementine out there and that's what keeps me going."

Her dad smiled and looked down, "You got that from your mother," he said quietly "she was always putting others first and doing the right thing," Carolina pressed her lips together, it hurt to think about her mom, "I look at where we are...right now and I can't imagine her and Duck in all this mess and it sickens me that you're having to live in a world like this and I can't protect you from it."

"It's shitty for all of us," she said "I just...I just need to know you're not going to leave me," he looked at her and his eyes filled with pain when he seen the tears in her eyes, "because I...I...I can't do it again, I can't be alone. I need you and the thought of you...doing what mom did scares me more than the walkers."

"I will _never_ do what your mother did," he promised her, "It's gonna take a good goddamn reason to make me leave you."

Carolina tried to smile but it wouldn't come and her dad pulled her in for a hug, "I love you 'Lina," he whispered, kissing the side of her head, "I hope you know that."

"Love you too dad."

They heard a bang and looked around to see Lee standing next to a ladder, "What the hell is he doing?" her dad frowned and walked over with Carolina right beside him. Lee lined the ladder up with the other tower and straightened himself up, Carolina wondered what he was doing when she seen what the other tower actually was.

"The bells!" Omid said, seeing his plan, "We can use the bells!"

"Yeah, it will buy us some time to get off the roof while the walkers head towards it," Lee said smiling a little, "Worked for Molly so it will work for us."

Her dad looked at the ladder and then at Lee, "You think you should be the one to go?" he asked and Carolina knew he was worried Lee would faint again and fall off.

Omid gave the ladder a wary look then Lee, "My legs feeling better, let me do it-"

Lee shook his head, "It comes down to whose got the least to lose in a situation like this," he said seriously "What's the worst that could happen? I get bitten again?"

"Just be careful," Christa said sadly, "We don't wanna lose you sooner than we have too."

"I'm always careful," Lee said as he began to climb the ladder, Carolina watched holding her breath as he got closer to the end but she felt panic as the ladder creaked loudly and began to slide downwards.

Lee swore and quickly jumped, grabbing onto the side of the bell tower and pulling himself up. "HOLY SHIT MAN!" Omid shouted, putting his hands behind his head. Carolina ran forward and looked down to see the ladder pinning two walkers down, "ARE YOU OKAY?"

"I'm fine," Lee said sounding shaky as he straightened up, he disappeared from sight and soon they could hear the bell start to ring and Carolina watched in amazement as the huge mass of walkers headed straight for the bell tower.

"There's so many of them," she whispered as she watched the dust cloud get bigger, "too many of them."

"It worked, now get back here so we can leave!" Christa shouted desperately. There was silence before they could hear Lee swear loudly, he came back to the edge and gave them a sad shake of his head.

"The exit in here is locked, there's no way out."

"Oh give me a fuckin' break!" her dad snarled and shook his head, "There's no way outta there?"

"None, I-I think I'm gonna have to jump," Carolina's eyes widened as she looked at the gap between the buildings that seemed to be a lot bigger, "There's no other way."

"Fuck, he has to jump that?" Omid whispered in disbelief to Christa, who swatted him in annoyance.

"Not helping Omid!"

Her dad shook his head at Omid before walking to the edge of the building to stand next to Carolina, "You can make it, it ain't that far!" he called out confidently.

"You can do this Lee," Carolina said trying to comfort him, "I know you can!"

She watched as he backed away and then suddenly came running at them, leaping at the last possible moment. He was airborne for what seemed like forever and then suddenly life sped up and it seemed like he had fallen down and Carolina let out a cry but then felt like crying with happiness when she seen him pull himself up again.

"Good goddamn leap pal," her dad said in an impressed tone, "You coulda had a career in that free-running that they do."

Lee chuckled, "Yeah, I don't think so somehow," he looked down at the walkers and then turned his gaze firmly to the opposite side, "Now, let's get the hell of this roof."


End file.
